Solos en Unium
by thought sparkle
Summary: Después de la destrucción de la base starkiller un herido Kylo Ren de alguna forma termina en un planeta deshabitado llamado Unium, tendrá que buscar las maneras de salir de ahi y regresar frente al lider supremo Snoke ¿podrá hacerlo?...(KyloxOC)
1. Preguntas

**Bueno realmente hace años no escribía un fanfic, como hace 6 años asi que estoy algo oxidada... me di cuenta de que no hay muchos fanfics en español sobre el personaje de Kylo Ren , asi que decidí hacer este con adición de un oc ...espero que les guste y lo disfruten**

* * *

Kylo Ren abrió sus ojos casi repentinamente, se encontraba acostado en una cama algo aturdido con la visión borrosa, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, una venda en su cara tapaba su visión parcialmente, como pudo intento estudiar su entorno ¿Dónde rayos estaba? se preguntaba, todo estaba iluminado de una luz natural que entraba por una ventana en el techo, pero aun así no podía ver bien aún estaba débil y aturdido, no muy lejos diviso como pudo una figura que estaba parada de espaldas, Kylo sabía que sea quien sea no se podía levantar y mucho menos se podía defender aun no tenía fuerzas suficientes por todas las heridas causadas anteriormente, así que solo se limitó a intentar moverse un poco para levantarse pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

La figura volteo lentamente hacia él

-vaya hasta que al fin despertaste bello durmiente- la figura se fue acercando poco a poco hacia él, tenía una voz sutil.

Kylo observo con dificultad como la figura se acercaba a el cerro los ojos fuertemente y luego los volvió a abrir para intentar aclarar la visión, que mejoraba a medida que la persona se iba a acercando, hasta que pudo visualizar bien quien era, era… ¿una chica?

"Genial" pensó el caballero, que ya había tenido suficiente de las chicas, ya bastaba haber sido derrotado por una, como para estar en contacto con otra más, ella finalmente se acercó a él y se sentó en un banquito pequeño de madera que se encontraba a un lado de la cama

-Pensé que no despertarías ya me estabas preocupando-Kylo pudo detallarla mejor su visión se estaba restableciendo y claro ella estaba más cerca

Era una chica simple de unos 23 años, con el cabello castaño largo y semi recogido hacia atrás sus ojos eran color verde, de tez morena, no muy alta y delgada, vestía una sweater marrón holgado con un corte en V y debajo llevaba una camisa de tirantes, usaba unos bombachos color beige y unos mocasines de tela ella solo lo observaba esperando que el caballero dijera algo, él la miro fijamente y solo se limitó a decir

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?-intento levantarse nuevamente pero el dolor que le ocasionaban las heridas no le permitían moverse mucho

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu-cruzo sus brazos y se irguió un poco- y esa no es una forma muy amable de hacer una pregunta ¿no crees?-

-Acabo de preguntar ¿dónde rayos estoy?- Kylo frunció el ceño, evidentemente estaba comenzando a estresarse

-Para haberte salvado no eres muy amable que digamos- la chica mantuvo la calma- estas en mi refugio, listo ya lo sabes ¿contento?- respondió seria y de mala gana

Ella acababa de salvarle la vida a alguien que aparentemente no se veía muy agradecido, tampoco se arrepiente de haberlo hecho pero al menos después de cuidarlo por un tiempo esperaba algo de amabilidad al menos.

Ren la miro con cara de desagrado, no dejaba de fruncir el ceño en todo ese tiempo, estaba en un sitio extraño con alguien desconocido que claro le salvo la vida después de todo, pero aun sentía desconfianza, por supuesto sabiendo él quien es, no se fiaba de cualquiera... sobre todo con su mala fama en la galaxia

-¿Un…refugio?... ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?-seguía intentando levantarse bajo la mirada de desaprobación de la chica

-Oye si te quieres sentar al menos déjame ayudarte- intento acercarse para ayudar

-¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA!- Ren se negó a recibir ayuda, él no quería mostrarse débil ante nadie y mucho menos después de lo que sucedió con Rey

-¡CIELOS TRANQUILO!- se hecho un poco hacia atrás- solo intento ayudarte esas heridas están muy recientes si intentas levantarte tu solo y haces mucho esfuerzo la herida se puede volver a abrir, y hay esta adiós a todo mi esfuerzo, ahora no seas necio y déjame ayudarte- se acercó de nuevo

Kylo le lanzo una mirada desafiante pero al final accedió de mala gana, sabía que él realmente no podría solo, necesitaría ayuda después de todo, igual puede utilizar a esta chica mientras tanto solo con fines de volver a recuperar su fuerza física. La joven lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama con cuidado y luego que se aseguró que estaba bien volvió a sentarse en el banquito cercano a la cama

-¿Lo ves? Era sencillo, el mundo no exploto ni nada por el estilo, además tampoco se lo diré a nadie, será un secreto- bromeo un poco

-Igual podía hacerlo solo- la expresión del caballero se mantuvo neutra con una vista hacia el frente-

-Claro por supuesto- siguió bromeando

-Ahora preguntare de nuevo- la miro despacio y con una expresión dura en su rostro- ¿cómo rayos llegue aquí?...y ¿quién eres?

Ella lo miro por unos segundos, en su mente aún se debatía la idea de que podía decirle, él era un completo extraño a quien acababa de salvar no sabía quién podía ser, ¿alguien bueno? ¿Alguien malo?, a pesar de salvarle la vida tampoco tenía plena confianza en él, aunque ciertamente le generaba una gran curiosidad saber de aquel hombre misterioso que se encontraba frente a ella, suspiro un poco para luego responder

-Vaya, ¿no crees que preguntas demasiado?, además te despertaste muy mandón-bromeo un poco para liberar la tensión- porque mejor no te concentras en mantenerte tranqui- la joven fue interrumpida

-¿CREES QUE ESTO ES UN JUEGO?, TE ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO, ¿ACASO NO SABES QUIEN SOY?

La chica se exalto un poco por ese grito tan repentino, y comenzó a replantearse si debió salvarlo o dejarlo ahí, pero no, ella no era así pero igual no pudo contener su enojo ante esa actitud tan repelente

-¿AH SI? ¿Y QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE ERES? ¿EL GOBERNADOR DE TODA LA GALAXIA?-respondió a gritos también

Kylo la miro sorprendido y enojado ante esa respuesta, nadie se atrevía a hablarle asi a gritarle a él, al gran Kylo Ren

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA?-trato de erguirse para no verse débil intentaba mostrar poder y dominio sobre esa discusión sin sentido

-¿YO? SI TU COMENZASTE A GRITARME, QUIERO DECIR TE SALVO LA VIDA Y TE COMPORTAS COMO UN MISMO IMBECIL CONMIGO.-la joven se levantó de repente del banquito y lo miro de una forma desafiante y enojada

El caballero estaba completamente irritado y estresado por la situación, se estaba dejando llevar por su ira, algunos objetos de la casa comenzaron a moverse mientras el también la miraba a ella con una expresión de ira en su rostro, Kylo Ren en serio estaba enfadado y el como siempre no se molestaba en mostrarlo, la chica desvió la mirada de Ren por un momento y comenzó a ver extrañada como varios objetos se movían y temblaban descontroladamente, incluso cosas que estaban guindadas en el techo. Ella se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal y debía terminar esa discusión.

-¿Sabes qué?-volvió su mirada a Ren que aun la veía muy enfadado-...ya es suficiente-las cosas seguían temblando- ES suficiente- dijo de una manera firme haciendo mucho énfasis en la oración y observándolo fijamente

Kylo desvió la mirada de ella y solo se quedó mirando hacia el frente muy serio y con el ceño fruncido, su respiración era muy profunda como bufidos de toro, posterior a eso todo en el refugio dejo de temblar, la chica volvió a inspeccionar si todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, ahora tenía mucha más curiosidad de saber quién era él realmente, por lo visto y por lo que dijo hace unos momentos no parece alguien convencional, se volvió a sentar en el banquito y exhalo profundamente

-Trata de calmarte, yo ya lo hice, solo intentemos hablar calmadamente ¿sí?- se inclinó un poco a la dirección de Kylo

Ren estaba renuente a dar su brazo a torcer pero que más podía hacer...de hecho era lo más lógico que quedaba por hacer, calmarse tomar el control por un momento sobre todo si quería saber que sucedió mientras estaba inconsciente, su respiración se fue normalizando y su expresión paso de ser iracunda a una más seria

-Bien- solo dijo eso

-Ok me preguntaste como llegaste aquí-dejo de inclinarse para volver a su posición normal y cruzo los brazos- pues es evidente que yo te traje a mi refugio y me encargue de ti todo este tiempo

-¿Solo tú?-la miro y levanto una ceja

-Si… ¿porque me miras de esa forma?, oye si hay algo que no encaja aquí eres tú, después de todo fue tu nave la que se estrelló en este planeta

-¿Mi nave se estrelló? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?- Kylo mostro más interés por la conversación aunque la expresión de su rostro seguía igual y su tono de voz también, debía mantenerse tranquilo o la terminaría estrangulando

\- ¿lo ves?, te gusta hacer muchas preguntas-se levantó de su asiento- tu nave se estrelló a unos cuantos metros de aquí, quedo completamente inservible por suerte te pude sacar de ahí- se dirigió a una despensa que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la cama y saco una botella que contenía algo de agua sirvió un poco en dos pequeños recipientes que tenía sobre una mesa tomo uno y se lo llevo a Kylo- ten debes de tener sed-

Kylo primero renegó un poco para tomar el recipiente, pero luego accedió ella le sonrio levemente y luego tomo el recipiente de ella, se mantuvo parada apoyada de la mesa que estaba fijada al piso

El refugio no era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeño, era un lugar confortable donde podía vivir cómodamente una persona, con cosas necesarias y otros artefactos de tecnología inservible lo que se le denominaría chatarra, algunas despensas una mesa algunos estantes, todo o la mayor parte era reciclado y el refugio como tal era solo una parte de una nave que se quedó atrapada entre una enorme roca que le servía como apoyo pero era lo suficientemente firme como para mantenerse estable.

Kylo sin pensarlo dos veces tomo toda el agua que le dio la joven estaba sediento sentía que no había tomado agua en días. Miro el recipiente y luego miro a la chica

-¿Quieres más cierto?, tranquilo puedes pedirme sin miedo- tomo la botella que se encontraba en la mesa y le sirvió un poco mas

-¿En qué planeta estamos?- pregunto luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida

-Pensé que te habías quedado sin preguntas-bromeo y luego respondió- Unium…estas en el planeta Unium- comenzó a pasar su dedo índice alrededor del borde del recipiente de agua

\- ¿Unium?...no recuerdo este planeta- intento pensar un poco

-No hay mucho que decir, desolado, deshabitado, sin comunicación externa o interna, el mejor lugar para vivir cuando no quieres que nadie sepa de ti o cuando quieres estar solo, además cuenta con una vegetación estándar y una fauna que aun desconozco, pero he decir que la mayor parte salvajes agresivos, solo no le quites su comida o te metas en su camino ,y de vez en cuando algunas tormentas que se levantan como muro llevándose muchas cosas a su paso, así que… pues si… así es bienvenido a Unium el mejor lugar para desaparecer, población, pues hasta los momento solo yo- abrió sus brazos como si se estuviera presentando en un espectáculo

-Debes estar jugando, eso no es posible, necesito…tengo que contactar a la pri- Kylo se detuvo no podía decir que trabajaba para la primera orden aun no sabía quién era ella, por los momentos era mejor mantener las cosas bien, podía utilizarla después de todo para su beneficio mientras conseguía la manera de salir de ahí- tengo que…contactar a los míos, a mi gente- corrigió la oración

-Supongo que tienes que ser alguien muy importante para expresarte así- a la joven se la estaba comiendo la curiosidad quería saber quién era y como es que termino de esa manera, parecía un hombre interesante- ¿quién eres?- se acercó un poco a él

El la miro de inmediato por esa pregunta tan directa y sorpresiva-Eso…es irrelevante, solo soy un hombre cualquiera-

Pero la joven no era idiota ella sabía perfectamente que no era cierto, ese hombre definitivamente no era un hombre cualquiera para nada.

-Por supuesto, un hombre cualquiera que se estrelló en una nave cualquiera, y tenía una vestimenta cualquiera y estaba inconsciente debido a heridas de gravedad cualquiera, claro demasiado común, en serio no soy tonta- puso sus manos a los lados apoyadas en su caderas- ¿entonces quién eres?

El caballero la observo no quería decirle quien era realmente, pero se rehusó a decir la verdad, esperaba poder salir pronto de allí así que revelar información sobre el no sería lo más conveniente

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- desvió la mirada hacia un lado

-¿No es de mi incumbencia saber quién eres?, lo dice la persona que está en mi refugio acostado en mi cama inconsciente desde hace ocho días-se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para llamar su atención

-Yo tampoco te pedí que lo hicieras- replico de mala gana

-Claro que no tonto después de todo estabas inconsciente – intento bromear al respecto

Kylo se dio cuenta de que esta chica era astuta no se dejaría engañar ni utilizar tan fácilmente

-Espera, ¿pase ocho días inconsciente? – Kylo pregunto sorprendido

-Pues sí, sinceramente me preocupo el hecho de que no despertaras esas heridas eran muy graves, pero bueno ya estás de vuelta- sonrió y luego se dirigió a otra pequeña despensa donde tenía guardadas algunas indumentarias – y oye no pareces un hombre común, por lo que puedo notar debes pertenecer a algo donde tienes un alto rango

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? – arrugo su frente extrañado, ¿será que ya pudo deducir quién era?

-Porque eres temperamental y te gusta dar órdenes además la forma en la que ibas vestido no parecía de una persona común-uso sus dedos para enumerar las características

-Vaya que gran razonamiento- dijo sarcástico

La joven se percató de que el joven caballero tenía que ser un hombre de poder, por su forma de hablar, de ser y como estaba vestido cuando lo encontró, a pesar de su ropa estar llena de sangre se veía de manera impecable

-Así que…entonces en vista de que no me quieres decir quién eres- saco un abrigo y un bolso de la despensa en la que buscaba luego lo miro-, tendré que ponerte un nombre…a ver…- se detuvo a pensar un momento poniendo la punta de su dedo índice sobre sus labios- oh ya se podría llamarte príncipe

Kylo la miro y levanto una ceja- ¿príncipe? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Es lógico, te gusta dar órdenes y armas berrinches, me han dicho que algunos de los miembros de la realeza son así…te queda como anillo al dedo- rio un poco

-Porque no estoy sorprendido-rodo sus ojos hacia un lado con fastidio- bueno en tanto dejes de molestar preguntando quien soy, supongo que lo puedo tolerar

-A qué bien, porque si no te gustaba también te podía llamar bello durmiente-rio un poco más, realmente le agradaba molestar a Kylo con sus comentarios, algo que nadie se atrevía hacer si estuviera en la base de lo contrario ya sería historia-

Kylo puso una cara larga y de desprecio, esa chica realmente lo irritaba, quería usar la fuerza y estrangularla necesitaba drenar su frustración, primero vencido por una chica inexperta y ahora atrapado en un planeta deshabitado con una que lo saca de quicio

-Ok, ok…lo siento príncipe -paro de reír- bueno es hora de terminar este interrogatorio- se puso el abrigo lo cerro y se torneo el bolso de un lado- el deber me llama- por último tomo un pedazo largo de metal afilado que parecía un sable común, lo metió en una funda y se lo coloco en la espalda

-¿A dónde vas?- se irguió un poco con cuidado y puso una expresión de extrañado-

-Bueno alguien tiene que ir a buscar la comida, ya se acabó, y claro algo más de agua- se dirigió hacia la salida pero antes- y príncipe…no te levantes de la cama trata de descansar para que te puedas recuperar pronto-se regresó le coloco a un extremo de la cama una almohada y unas sábanas para Kylo que había sacado también de la despensa- esto es para que estés más cómodo y por si te da algo de frio- luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia la salida-

Ren solo farfullo muy bajo entre dientes pero se dio cuenta de algo que paso por alto en toda la conversación

-¡Espera!- le dijo a la joven esperando llamar su atención antes de irse, ella solo asomo medio cuerpo desde afuera

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto sin interés- ¿tienes otras pregunta?

-De hecho…no se tu nombre...aun no me lo has dicho- la expresión de su rostro paso de ser dura a una muy suave, se veía que tenía una sincera curiosidad.

-Pues…es…mi nombre…mi nombre es irrelevante- sonrió maliciosamente uso el mismo juego que Kylo después de todo lo que es igual no es trampa

El caballero de Ren cambio su semblante rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía la chica, si, realmente era astuta y acaba de usar su mismo juego, pensó que era algo justo después de todo él tampoco dijo su nombre… sin embargo

La joven rio un poco- tranquilo solo bromeo si te lo voy a decir, después de todo fui yo quien te trajo aquí y mereces saberlo

-Es cierto- Ren reafirmo lo que decía la chica

-En fin… me llamo Myrus fin del misterio…- se limitó a solo decir eso y luego siguió su camino-

Kylo solo la observo irse volvió su mirada al frente diciendo

-Myrus…con que así te llamas…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo este es mi primer fanfic en esta pagina, pero tenia demasiadas ideas y bueno tenia que colocarlas en algún lado jajaja saludos a todos :D**


	2. Peligro

Kylo se recostó de la pared a la que estaba fijada la cama lentamente para evitar el dolor, pensaba en muchas cosas, la muerte de su padre a manos de él, el enfrentamiento con Rey, además de que las preguntas que le hizo esa chica no habían sido suficiente para responder ¿cómo fue que llego realmente ahí? …se preguntaba ¿por qué su nave se estrelló?, si la primera orden lo estará buscando y si lo encontraran, ¿cuánto tiempo pasara para eso? , el líder supremo Snoke seguramente puede sentir que aún sigue con vida pero eso no era suficiente… muchas interrogantes pasaban por la mente del joven caballero, pero de algo estaba seguro si la primera orden no llegaba a él, él entonces llegaría a la primera orden.

En un momento de manera inconsciente comenzó a pensar en Myrus, ¿cómo llego aquí?, ¿ha pasado todo este tiempo sola?, ¿por qué alguien querría estar viviendo en un planeta deshabitado?, ¿por qué le salvo la vida?, a él un completo desconocido, el interés por esa chica se iba incrementando mientras más pensaba en ella , más quería saber de ella, pero Kylo estaba consciente de que si quería saber de ella, entonces ella comenzara a preguntar sobre él y no es lo que quiere, Ren tenía una meta planteada un objetivo que tenía que seguir con firmeza y no podía perder tiempo

-Concéntrate Kylo Ren, ordena tus pensamientos- se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos por un momento para luego abrirlos despacio nuevamente- tengo que salir de aquí

Por otro lado estaba Myrus que ya había recorrido bastante camino desde el refugio hacia un lugar parecido a un bosque lleno de vegetación, se encontraban rocas de todos los tamaños llenas de musgo, riachuelos, arboles inmensos entre otras cosas.

Unium era un planeta que no solo compartía una parte desértica sino también una llena de flora y fauna, una fauna muy peligrosa. La joven chica en todo el camino se perdio en sus pensamientos respecto al hombre misterioso, incluso debido a eso llego hasta donde estaba de forma automática, se replanteaba nuevamente el haberlo salvado, era un hombre necio, soberbio y orgulloso, y claro nada agradecido, era lo que Myrus pensaría en ese momento…"un completo idiota".

-Eso pasa por andar salvando extraños y llevándolos a tu refugio- se dijo a si misma- ahora ya deja de pensar en él y ponte a buscar comida Myrus

Myrus ha pasado gran parte del tiempo sola en ese planeta algunos años quizás, en ese lugar aprendió a vivir sola, a cuidar de sí misma, a convivir con su soledad y sus pensamientos, la llegada de Kylo era un desequilibrio a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, estar sola no era malo, pero a veces un poco de compañía era necesaria, aunque por supuesto solo cuando es agradable, pero quizás el pobre hombre solo estaba confundido e irritado por lo sucedido, después de todo no debe de ser agradable estar herido de gravedad y en un lugar desconocido, Myrus trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que podía ser eso, a tratar de fingir demencia ante su conducta cuestionable , y quizás solo quizás vaya mejorando su actitud con ella a medida que se sienta mejor, no creía que podría ser tan mal tipo después de todo, puede que detrás de esa actitud de arrogancia haya alguien agradable

-En serio Myrus ya deja de pensar en él-ya había tomado suficientes frutas, llenando su bolso al tope- creeoo que con esto es suficiente, ahora un poco de agua no estaría mal, y luego de vuelta a "casa"- se dirigió a través del algunos árboles para llegar a un riachuelo pero antes de avanzar más, un ruido llamo su atención, rápidamente la chica se puso en guardia mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada todo su alrededor

-Esto no puede ser bueno-dijo a si misma

De vuelta al refugio Kylo Ren continuaba sentado en la cama recostado a la pared, estaba algo inquieto no se podía mover mucho aunque deseaba levantarse de esa cama y buscar la manera de irse, pensaba en que Myrus estaba tardando demasiado, pero probablemente siempre era así, de todas formas lo que ella hiciera no era asunto de él . Aunque la mirada constante de Kylo hacia la puerta decía otra cosa, cerró sus ojos un momento para buscar algo de tranquilidad y descanso, sin embargo cuando lo intentaba volvían de nuevo todos los recuerdos de los hechos en la base, su padre nuevamente, no dejaba de pensar en eso en Rey derrotándolo y lo decepcionado que estaría el líder supremo Snoke por ese hecho, entre muchas otras cosas… no tenia tranquilidad de ningún modo…de repente Kylo dentro de todos sus pensamientos se percató de algo, un algo que paso por alto, abrió los ojos rápidamente con una súbita expresión de preocupación y dijo en voz alta

-¿Dónde está mi sable?

En el bosque Myrus permanecía en guardia mirando hacia todas direcciones esperando que ese ruido no sea nada, o solo el viento , todas las cosas iban muy bien como para que algo llegara a pasar, intento ignorar el hecho y seguir caminando, pero el ruido volvió a aparecer , la joven se percató nuevamente, se detuvo, se quedó inmóvil y en silencio para intentar percibir mejor que podía ser, otra vez surgió el ruido, esta vez se escuchaba algo cerca, muy cerca, como si lo que lo generara estuviera justo detrás de ella, Myrus volteo su cabeza lentamente para observar hacia atrás…para su tranquilidad no era nada, sin embargo cuando volvió su mirada al frente ahí estaba parado frente a ella a una pequeña distancia una gran criatura parecida a un oso enorme con una coraza, unos colmillos que sobresalían de su hocico y una garras realmente aterradoras que si llegaban a alcanzar a alguien seria historia, la chica trago saliva en seco y se quedó inmóvil por un momento, "este día no podía ser peor" pensaba.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba con una de esas criaturas y sabía que no era fácil librarse de ellas. Intento dar unos pasos despacio hacia atrás para ver si podía escabullirse sin necesidad de tener que enfrentarse con la bestia que parecía muy enojada, sin embargo la bestia de un momento a otro comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia ella, Myrus al ver esto comenzó a correr en dirección contraria lo más rápido que pudo saltando entre rocas esquivando árboles y esquivando también los zarpazos que le lanzaba la bestia furiosa, luego de un momento pudo ocultarse detrás de unos arbustos, su respiración era agitada y tenía muchas gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro, realmente esperaba haber perdido a la cosa esa.

-Maldición –gruño- en serio esto no puede ser peor

Luego de unos minutos la joven decidió salir lentamente de su escondite rogando que la bestia se haya ido, asomo medio cuerpo e inspecciono el lugar , todo parecía en orden de nuevo, no se mostraban señales de nada peligroso solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y algunas aves, así que salió por completo de su escondite para continuar su camino, lo que no contaba es que desde algunos árboles sorpresivamente salto la bestia para embestirla, Myrus intento tomar su arma de la espalda pero la criatura la embistió y la hizo caer a unos centímetros de distancia el golpe fue duro pero se levantó como pudo rápidamente, la criatura la observaba con una gran intensión asesina, así que Myrus salió corriendo nuevamente del lugar mientras la bestia la seguía detrás, miro una formación rocosa que estaba cerca, la chica comenzó a treparla buscando algo de altura para evadir a la bestia, mientras escalaba esta le lanzaba zarpazos a la joven intentando derribarla sin ningún éxito, a medida que fue avanzando se fijó que habían unas cuantas rocas medianas a un lado que con algo de fuerza podían funcionar para alejarla , Myrus se detuvo desenvaino su arma y la uso como palanca para hacer caer las rocas sobre la criatura, que en efecto funciono , las rocas sirvieron para detener al atacante, Myrus observo con atención hacia la criatura a ver si hacia algún movimiento, pero solo estaba inmóvil, lo pudo conseguir, exhalo profundamente aliviada

-Ya es hora de volver a casa- dijo en voz alta aun trepada en la formación rocosa mientras apoyaba su frente de esta

Una cuantas horas después en el refugio Ren estaba ahora más inquieto, desconocía la ubicación de su sable de luz y eso le preocupaba, él sabía que no se quedo en la nave imposible podía sentirlo, tenía que buscarlo, ese era un elemento muy importante, podía sentir que estaba cerca, "seguro la chica lo tomo y oculto de mi…como se atreve", pensaba.

-Tengo que levantarme y buscarlo está aquí, puedo sentirlo- Kylo intento sentarse derecho nuevamente, coloco sus manos a los lados apoyándolas del borde de la cama, hizo fuerza con sus piernas intentando levantarse, el dolor era insoportable, una de sus piernas estaba herida, el costado del cuerpo le dolía pero aun así continuo, logro levantarse un poco aguantando el dolor, quito una de sus manos del borde de la cama y la apoyo en la pared para seguir avanzando dio algunos pasos con dificultad, sin embargo al intentar caminar hacia la despensa y dejar de apoyarse de la pared su pierna herida cedió lo que provoco que Kylo cayera al suelo apoyado en su pierna sana y soltando un grito de dolor, el caballero se sentía frustrado se sentía débil y eso no le agradaba, intento levantarse de nuevo pero era inútil, la herida que tenía en un costado comenzó a sangrar de nuevo manchando las vendas que la cubrían y posteriormente tiñendo la camisa lentamente de rojo carmesí

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!- decía con mucha frustración e impotencia- ¡esto es una maldita porquería!- gruño enojado

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- una voz interrumpió sus quejas, Myrus había llegado estaba parada en la entrada observándolo con una cara tanto de exhausta como de desaprobación

* * *

 **Segundo capitulo creo que esta algo corto pero igual espero haya sido de su agrado,de hecho lo que espero es que lo estén leyendo jajaja...mi inspiración a estado al máximo en estos días lo que falta es tiempo peeero les traeré el próximo cap lo mas pronto posible...een fiinn que pasen un buen dia corazones saludos a todos :)**


	3. Consecuencias

Kylo Ren se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo apoyado en su brazo derecho, mientras su herida sangraba y seguía tiñendo su camisa de rojo, Myrus lo miro con preocupación dejo de un lado su bolso lleno de frutas y se acercó mientras reprochaba su actitud

-Te dije que no te movieras de la cama príncipe, te lo dije…ven permíteme ayudarte-se dirigió a ayudar al caballero pero este se rehusó de nuevo

-No necesito de tu ayuda, yo puedo cuidarme solo- Kylo se quejaba mientras usaba su mano izquierda para presionar la herida e intentar inútilmente detener la sangre

Kylo odiaba que lo trataran así, como si fuese alguien débil, estaba acostumbrado a recibir entrenamiento fuerte, estaba acostumbrado al dolor, sufrimiento, frustración esa era su motivación

-Vaya que si eres necio- intento ayudarlo a que se levantara pero Kylo dejo de apoyarse en su brazo derecho y lo uso para apartar a Myrus que dio un ligero paso hacia atrás

-¡Aléjate!-grito mientras su respiración se aceleraba

-Oh vamos no vas a comenzar con esto otra vez…supéralo necesitas ayuda, tienes debilidades como todo ser humano…así que te voy a ayudar ¡quieras o no! – le replico Myrus con un tono de voz entre enojo y preocupación acercándose de nuevo a ayudarlo

-Te dije…¡QUE TE ALEJES!- Kylo levanto su mano rápidamente en dirección a Myrus, usando la fuerza ,empujando a la chica de espalda a la pared, chocando y derribando algunos objetos que estaban colgados, Myrus puso una expresión de dolor cerrando los ojos y apretando sus dientes fuertemente, el caballero seguía usando la fuerza presionando el cuerpo de Myrus a la pared, esta mantenía los ojos apretados fuertemente, Kylo estaba mostrando su poder y lo que sucedía cuando lo hacían enojar. Myrus abrió con dificultad sus ojos poco a poco su expresión de dolor y sufrimiento era notoria, no se podía mover ni respirar bien y sentía como cruelmente su cuerpo se presionaba a la pared, a los objetos que estaban colgados, él la estaba lastimando y mucho, ella intento mirarlo a los ojos con una mirada suplicante esperando a que el hombre tuviera compasión

Kylo eventualmente observo esa mirada, miro directamente a los ojos a la chica que seguía con una expresión de dolor suplicante y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, su respiración era rápida con un aire de enojo y frustración sin embargo esa mirada esos ojos verdes clavados en el esperando algo de compasión era algo que no podía ignorar, el podía sentir su dolor, su sufrimiento, su desesperación, su miedo. Kylo disfrutaba de torturar y hacer sufrir a los prisioneros en la base, creía que eso lo hacía superior y le daba más poder, pero esta vez sintió algo diferente, Ren estaba lastimando a esa chica y por alguna razón no sentía el mismo placer de siempre, en ese momento tomo conciencia de que algo estaba mal, ella solo intentaba ayudarlo a él, a el hombre que ahora la estaba lastimando, Kylo sabía lo que tenía que hacer…tenía que detenerse.

Bajo su mano lentamente sin dejar de ver a la chica, esta quedo liberada cayendo de rodillas al suelo soltando un gran suspiro para luego comenzar a respirar con dificultad mirando fijamente hacia el suelo apoyada en sus manos. Myrus se sentía aterrada su cuerpo temblaba de la impresión, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, el agarre del cabello se soltó y todo su cabello le cubría el rostro, varias gotas de sudor corrían por su cara, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar luego de esa acción, después de todo eso iba más allá que una simple discusión. Kylo que se encontraba aun en el suelo a pocos centímetros de ella solo la observaba seriamente, ella simplemente estaba ahí sin moverse y claro el caballero lo entendía perfectamente.

La pérdida de sangre y el dolor en la herida estaban comenzando hacer efecto en Ren que soltó un quejido de dolor, lo cual fue suficiente para que Myrus volviera a la realidad, levanto su mirada rápidamente en dirección a él, y se levantó automáticamente, "¿debería ayudarlo?" "él podría volver a intentarlo" pensaba, sus manos temblaban, ella no sabía que podía hacer él…si ella se acercaba de nuevo podría ser su fin, no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz, en ese momento algo interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Myrus ayúdame, por favor- una voz débil y suplicante rompió la cadena de pensamientos de Myrus, Kylo suplico a la joven por su ayuda, eso sorprendió mucho a la chica, y sirvió para confirmar que si se podía acercar al él para auxiliarlo, lo cual hizo. Puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo ayudo a levantarse, era un poco difícil levantar a un hombre tan grande pero intento sacar fuerzas para poderlo guiar de vuelta a la cama. acostó a Kylo nuevamente en su cama y rápidamente fue en búsqueda de una caja que contenía vendas, gasas, frascos llenos de algunos líquidos y otros materiales de primeros auxilios. Se sentó a un extremo de la cama al lado de Kylo saco unas tijeras y cortó la camisa del joven, retiro las vendas ensangrentadas y las desecho, dejando expuesta la herida que en efecto se había vuelto a abrir

-Lo sabía- dijo seriamente, luego miro a Kylo –debo suturarla nuevamente así que quiero que te quedes tranquilo- Kylo la miro y asintió… Myrus se alisto para volver a suturar, limpio la sangre alrededor con un líquido antiséptico y esterilizo la aguja, para proceder a suturar

\- Esto te va a doler un poco…o más bien mucho, pero es por tu bien-empezó a atravesar la piel del joven guerrero este puso expresión de dolor, apretaba los dientes con fuerza pero intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, mientras más rápido terminara mejor, luego de unos minutos acabo, la sangre dejo de brotar de la herida, así que con algunas gasas mojadas con solución antiséptica empezó a limpiar con mucho cuidado nuevamente la sangre que broto mientras lo suturaba, Kylo solo la observa mientras ella llevaba a cabo esa tarea, ella permanecía concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo sin prestar atención al caballero aunque sabía perfectamente que la estaba observando ella se mantenía seria y no emitía ni una sola palabra.

Ahora con más calma el caballero tomo un momento para contemplar a la joven, no se había tomado la molestia de detallarla bien, "se ve frágil a primera vista , pero al mismo tiempo parece ser alguien fuerte e independiente, sus manos son tan delicadas, su cabello es hermoso…y esos ojos con esa mirada profunda que ocasiono algo en mi hace unos momentos…ella es obstinante y pensar que casi la mato, pero realmente esa mirada me hizo sentir… muy confundido…" pensaba Kylo Ren no solo era un villano sino también un hombre y los hombres bueno …pueden contemplar la belleza de una mujer si es el caso

Inconscientemente Kylo acerco su mano y tomo entre sus dedos un pequeño mechón de cabello de Myrus, ella volteo rápidamente al fijarse de aquella acción, él la miraba fijamente mientras deslizaba el mechón de cabello por la punta de sus dedos, la joven lo miro también, la expresión en su rostro no era la de siempre esta vez él la miraba de manera diferente, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron un poco, hubo un segundo de silencio entre ellos, solo estaban allí mirándose el uno al otro, sin embargo a la mente de Myrus llego la imagen desagradable de lo que sucedió antes con ella, lo que él le hizo, ella desvió la mirada de Kylo y le dijo

-Creo…creo que está listo- se levantó de la cama- ahora descansa para que te recuperes pronto y te marches- Myrus recogió todas las vendas y materiales de primeros auxilios, Kylo no se sorprendió mucho por esa reacción, después de lo que hizo a Myrus, era lo mínimo que esperaba

Los días que pasaron posteriores a ese, el comportamiento de Myrus con Kylo cambio por completo, ella solo se limitaba a estar en contacto con él y a cruzar palabras cuando era necesario, si tenía que hacerle la cura en las heridas, darle agua o comida… el resto del tiempo Myrus se centraba en hacer las tareas que hacia cuando se encontraba sola en su refugio a veces se pasaba horas fuera , o se sentaba en el techo del refugio a contemplar el cielo, a descansar a escribir o a leer, pero intentaba en lo menos posible interactuar con Kylo, después de lo que paso ese día su desconfianza hacia Ren se acrecentó , sentía algo de temor no sabía si le podía volver a hacer daño "era mejor cuando estaba inconsciente" pensaba .

El caballero de Ren se fijó del evidente cambio de trato de Myrus hacia él, era lo que se merecía después de todo, él le hizo daño, así que la desconfianza era algo completamente normal, aun así no le agradaba el hecho de que la situación se tornara de esa manera, y aunque era insoportable comenzaba a extrañar el sentido del humor y el sarcasmo de Myrus, era algo que lo mantenía distraído de todos esos pensamientos sobre los acontecimientos sucedidos anteriormente en la base, Kylo sabía que tenía que arreglar esa situación, además si quería salir de ese planeta lo más lógico sería tener algo de ayuda, aunque su orgullo no se lo permitía, era necesario, y para eso tenía que volverse a ganar la confianza de Myrus pero ¿Cómo?, tenía que pensar en algo efectivo algo como…

-Ya se lo que haré- se susurró a si mismo

Myrus estaba sentada en la mesa de espaldas a Kylo escribiendo unas cuantas cosas, la chica podía sentir como el joven tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, pero trataba de ignorarlo lo más que podía, habían días que tenía intenciones de hablarle, de intentar llevar las cosas con normalidad, pero el caballeo fue demasiado lejos, y la peor lección que le puedes dar a una persona es la ley del hielo, aunque sinceramente no sabía si estaba funcionando, pero esas mirada que le lanzaba él todo el día mientras lo trataba de ignorar la ponían nerviosa.

Kylo se aclaró la garganta un poco –Mmm…¿Myrus?

Myrus fingió no haberlo escuchado…Kylo sabía que ella no le haría caso a menos que fuese algo realmente necesario

-¿Myrus?...-sin respuesta-¡Myrus!- levanto la voz un poco

-¿¡Que!?- respondió sin ni siquiera voltear a mirar a Kylo

-¿Podrías darme un poco de agua…por favor? – seguía mirando a Myrus esperando que funcionara su idea

-Te deje una botella de agua en la mesa al lado de tu cama-seguía concentrada en lo que escribía

La botella en efecto estaba ahí…Kylo la tomo y vacío sigilosamente toda el agua en un matero de una platita que estaba en la mesa

-Eehm…pues ya se acabó- replico Kylo

\- Pues que lastima…espera, eso no tiene sentido…puse esa botella ahí hace unos 5 minutos-Myrus puso cara de extrañada

-Que te puedo decir…me ha dado mucha sed-Kylo trataba de fingir

-Tampoco es que estamos en Jakku-Myrus dijo sarcástica

Kylo sonrió un poco ya extrañaba esas respuestas…

-Entonces me darás agua… ¿o dejaras que muera de la sed?-dijo en un tono bromista

Myrus en seguida noto algo extraño en su forma tratarla y de hablar, no sonaba como antes, frio, automático, autoritario, de hecho sus palabras sonaban un poco más suave se podría decir que hasta tenía un tono de voz más…amigable… "¿que estas tramando?" pensó

-¿Myyyruss?...oye un poco de agua no estaría mal…ya dije por favor- Kylo hacia su mejor intento por llamar la atención de Myrus

La chica seguía de espaldas con cara de extrañada

-Myrus voy a morir

Myrus suspiro fastidiada –sí, sí, de acuerdo, está bien-respondió de mala gana, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la despensa sacando otra botella de agua, luego se aproximó a la mesita donde estaba la botella vacía al lado de la cama de Kylo, la chica intento no tener contacto visual con él, cambio la botella vacía por la nueva y cuando se disponía a irse

-¿Me podrías servir un poco de agua?-pregunto Kylo

La joven puso cara de fastidio de nuevo-¿por qué no te la sirves tu solo?...así como te serviste la vez anterior

-Es que…-se aclaró la garganta- me duele al moverme- fingió una cara de dolor

-Estas bromeando… ¿entonces cómo te tomaste el agua de hace 5 minutos?

-Hace 5 minutos no me dolía…vamos Myrus por favor- puso cara de gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia

La joven lo miro de manera sospechosa por un momento mientras él la seguía viendo del mismo modo- BIEN, pero no me sigas mirando así, me estas comenzando a incomodar- tomo el recipiente y la botella de agua de la mesita, vertió un poco de agua en el recipiente y extendió su mano con el recipiente a Kylo

-¿Me ayudarías un poco?

Myrus rodó sus ojos con fastidio, acerco el recipiente a la boca de Kylo y este comenzó a tomar despacio, mientras Myrus lo continuaba viendo de forma sospechosa

Kylo se detuvo por un momento-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado para disimular

-¿Que de qué?-Myrus no le quitaba la mirada de encima algo estaba tramando y tenía que saberlo

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?- Kylo pregunto levantando una ceja

-Yo no te estoy mirando de ninguna manera- Myrus frunció un poco el ceño

-Por su puesto… pues tu forma de mirarme dice otra cosa- Kylo tomo un poco más de agua

-Las grandes cantidades de aguas que tomas te están haciendo delirar – dijo mientras le seguía asistiendo con el recipiente

Kylo termino de beber toda el agua que le sirvio la joven

-Bueno supongo que está bien así, si me disculpas volveré a lo que est…- antes de terminar la frase para retirarse, Kylo aprovecho la cercanía del brazo de Myrus y rápidamente sujeto su muñeca de forma firme, esta acción sorprendió mucho a Myrus, estaba asustada, no sabía que era lo que planeaba hacer ese hombre con ella ahora...

-¡Espera!- dijo Kylo mientras mantenía sujetada la muñeca de Myrus

-¿Qué haces?, ¡suéltame! - decía algo preocupada y asustada

La respiración de Myrus se aceleró al igual que los latidos de su corazón ella sabía que tramaba algo, ella lo sabía y sea lo que sea que tramaba, ella cayo redondita en su trampa, la pregunta era, que era lo que le esperaba esta vez.

* * *

 **Aquí tienen el cap 03 espero les haya gustado ...Lamento mucho la tardanza corazones, ayer iba a subir este capitulo pero llegue muy cansada de la universidad y no lo había terminado, pero aquí esta especial para ustedes... y bueno me alegra saber que están leyendo esto, y que les guste significa mucho para mi , un abrazo y muchos saludos a todos :D**


	4. Convencimiento

Myrus estaba asustada su respiración era muy agitada y su mirada estaba llena de miedo, ella intentaba zafar su mano pero el agarre de Kylo era lo suficientemente firme y fuerte como para no dejarla ir. El observaba como la chica se alteraba, ¿realmente eso era lo que el generaba en ella?... ¿miedo?, "bueno ese es el resultado de tus acciones Kylo deberías estar acostumbrado" pensaba…el caballero tenía que hacer algo pronto para remediarlo, y para que su plan funcionara primero tenía que calmarla, Kylo intento establecer un contacto visual con la joven asustada y comenzó a hablar con algo de sutileza y suavidad

-Myrus…Myrus…tranquila…tranquila…tranquila- decía con un tono de voz suave y una mirada compasiva esperando calmar a la chica que seguía intentado zafarse de manera desesperada-No te hare daño, no otra vez…lo prometo

La pobre chica miro a Kylo, y se fijó de que el agarre de la muñeca paso de firme a ser más sutil, se dio cuenta de que la mirada y el tono de voz del caballero era diferente, diferente a muchas otras oportunidades, había un toque de sinceridad en sus palabras, que ella pudo sentir entre todo su miedo…y que sirvió para que de alguna manera se fuese tranquilizando poco a poco.

Ambos estaban allí mirándose el uno al otro…Kylo esperaba que esta vez sus acciones generaran en lugar de miedo tranquilidad…y así fue… la respiración de Myrus se fue normalizando hasta poder alcanzar la serenidad, esos ojos tan profundos y misteriosos de aquel hombre la hipnotizaron por completo eran como si intentara descifrarla meterse en su mente buscando algo en su interior, ella ahora estaba atentamente observándolo directamente a los ojos…y ya que tenía su atención como debía ser Kylo rompió el silencio

-Kylo…-dijo seriamente aun sosteniendo la muñeca de Myrus

Myrus guardo silencio solo por un segundo para luego preguntar extrañada- ¿Qué?

-Kylo Ren…ese es mi nombre, lo querías saber ¿no es así?

Myrus no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que decir, "¿el hizo todo esto solo para decirme su nombre?"- se preguntaba a si misma mentalmente…se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, el caballero pensaba que seguramente ya tenía idea de quién podía ser

-Kylo?…así que tu nombre es Kylo...- guardo silencio de nuevo para después agregar- es…es un nombre terrible-dijo de forma burlona

El caballero hizo una mueca graciosa algo irritado y ofendido por el comentario

-Oh vamos ese no puede ser tu nombre real, suena a nombre de villano de mis libros-seguía diciendo de forma burlona- no pareces tan malvado como para tener un nombre así

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué estás tan segura?-pregunto con un tono de interés

-Porque podrás ser muy obstinado, temperamental, orgulloso, soberbio, odioso, cretino- uso su otra mano y comenzó a contar con sus dedos-amargado, necio…

-Ok, ok ya entendí…ve al punto-Kylo interrumpió la difamación

Myrus lo miro y con una sonrisa ligera le dijo- aun así no creo que seas una mala persona…algo dentro de mí me dice que no eres una mala persona así como aparentas ser… probablemente alguna situación te forzó a tener esa actitud… te desorientaste, y bueno eso no quiere decir que seas malo…créeme a veces las personas cometemos actos estúpidos cuando estamos desorientados…además tampoco soy la persona más adecuada para juzgarte - sus voz sonaba algo afligida en la última parte de la oración

Kylo se sorprendió ante tal razonamiento , aun después de lo que le había hecho ella seguía pensando que él podía ser alguien bueno…¿Y realmente podía?...¿realmente podía quedar algo de bondad y de luz dentro de ese hombre?, Kylo se quería convencer a si mismo de que todo lo que estaba haciendo ahora era tratar de manipular a la chica, de que era solo una actuación con la finalidad de poder salir de ese planeta…él sabía que era un hombre malo y todo lo que había hecho antes de llegar ahí lo convirtió en lo que era, alguien poderoso, cruel y despiadado…las palabras inocentes de esa chica no podían confundirlo, él estaba seguro de que ya no quedaba ningún rastro de claridad en su interior, matar a su padre fue la prueba que lo llevaría por completo a la oscuridad, al menos eso era lo que el caballero creía. Pero aun así no dejaba de sentir algo extraño en su interior luego de oír esas palabras de la joven… "no, concéntrate Kylo tú tienes una meta fija y debes cumplirla" Pensó.

Aunque algo que si llamo mucho la atención del joven fue la última parte de la oración, ¿a qué se refería exactamente con eso?, la forma en la que cambio su tono de voz al final, Kylo podía sentir que algo no estaba bien con ella, había una perturbación en su interior, y sea lo que sea que lo generaba se encargaba de ocultarlo muy bien

-Myrus yo…-paso de agarrar la muñeca de la joven a sujetar su mano con delicadeza, lo que género que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de Myrus- yo lamento mi comportamiento anterior, lamento haberte lastimado de esa manera-la miro seriamente pero no era una mirada soberbia ni orgullosa, esta vez era humilde y sincera, al menos eso parecía

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, el corazón de Myrus se aceleró, el hecho de que Kylo le sujetara la mano de esa manera le comenzó a producir una extraña sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo…y la hacía sentir como si estuviera flotando en el espacio, el permanecía sujetando su mano, y diciendo esas palabras…palabras que parecían sinceras, palabras de arrepentimiento…algo que demostraba que aunque sea un hombre orgulloso si había algo de humildad dentro de él , eso era lo que ella creía, "quizás la ley del hielo funciono… quizás tan solo quizás aprendió la lección…pero esa forma de verme y esa forma en la que sujeta mi mano, me hace sentir…extraña" pensaba la Myrus…por otro lado Ren esperaba alguna reacción por parte de la chica

-Eh… -Myrus se aclaró la garganta-está bien…yo confió de que eso no volverá a suceder…y sinceramente espero que ahora si nos llevemos bien…después de todo siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa- peeerooo aun así te seguiré llamando príncipe, va más acorde a tu personalidad- rio un poco

Kylo mostro una ligera sonrisa y Myrus al notarla le dijo

-Oh vaya…Parece que después de todo si tienes sentido del humor-Myrus afirmo sonriendo

Él lo había conseguido…la había convencido de nuevo, solo con esa simple y pequeña acción consiguió que ella volviera a tomar confianza…ahora sería cuestión de tiempo el buscar las maneras de salir de ese planeta, solo debía mantener las cosas en sintonía tal cual iban, y estaría de nuevo frente al líder supremo Snoke más pronto de lo esperado…después de todo él siempre obtiene lo que quiere

Algunos días pasaron y la actitud de Kylo había cambiado, no parecía la persona arrogante que se había despertado hace unos días gritando y dando órdenes, de hecho su comportamiento ahora era más amable y agradable, pasaban horas hablando y compartiendo, y aunque a Myrus le parecía un poco sospechoso ese cambio de actitud tan repentino, porque nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana, ella igual se sentía alegre de que las cosas estuvieran al fin funcionando entre los dos, Myrus había pasado mucho tiempo sin estar en contacto con alguien y el poder compartir nuevamente con una persona que la hacía sentir bien, le agradaba, se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a estar con él...Myrus se había acostumbrado a la soledad pero no siempre es bueno estar solo.

Así como la actitud de Kylo fue mejorando conforme el tiempo, sus heridas también lo hicieron, se deshizo de la venda que cubría la herida de su rostro, las otras heridas la de la pierna y el costado también había mejorado considerablemente, Kylo ya podía levantarse y andar por el refugio con algo más de libertad, siempre escuchando los regaños de Myrus preocupada para que descansara y no se extralimitara, debía tener cuidado si se quería recuperar por completo. A veces salía un momento y contemplaba todo los alrededores la naturaleza, el cielo, las aves y demás y aunque él no lo quería admitir, hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tan tranquilo, su vida hasta ahora había sido una gran montaña de problemas y conflictos de todo tipo, a pesar de que a veces eso lo perturbaba, en ese lugar alejado de todo podía comenzar a sentir algo de serenidad.

En otro planeta muy muy lejano en la galaxia, se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo en una habitación enorme oscura, vestido con un uniforme impecable, estaba parado firmemente frente a una figura holográfica enorme…

-General Hux- hablo la figura con un tono de voz algo oscuro- espero venga a notificarme que ya saben cuál es la ubicación de mi aprendiz Kylo Ren

-Señor…me temo que aún no hemos podido establecer cuál es su ubicación, pero continuaremos buscando y lo encontraremos - explico el pelirrojo

-Eso espero…aun puedo sentir que sigue con vida- hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar-General Hux, es imperativo que encuentren a mi aprendiz…puedo sentir algo de perturbación en su interior, el joven es fuerte pero siento que la luz lo está tentando de nuevo… por esa razón debes traerlo ante mí para que pueda terminar su entrenamiento de una vez por todas.

-¡Si señor!- exclamo con firmeza

-Puede retirarse- la imagen de la figura se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, mientras el General Hux salía de la habitación con una cara muy notoria de desagrado

Hux siempre salía algo irritado de las pequeñas y casi constantes reuniones que tenía con el líder supremo Snoke para tocar el tema del caballero de Ren…ya que luego de la supuesta desaparición de Kylo, Hux había tomado el puesto del esbirro número uno del líder supremo o eso era lo que él creía…por esa razón le causaba ira y fastidio tener que siempre tocar ese tema, el también era una persona despiadada y cruel, capaz de matar a un pueblo lleno de gente inocente y de destruir planetas enteros solo para complacer las ordenes de su líder, pero aun así no era lo suficientemente bueno como Kylo Ren, como para ganarse su completo respeto…Hux iba caminado por los pasillos intentando parecer calmado aunque por dentro estaba que reventaba de la ira…a lo lejos vio a la Capitán Phasma que se venía acercando hacia su dirección, él paso al lado de ella no sin antes lanzarle una mirada y llevar su dedo índice a la boca y hacer una seña de silencio para luego continuar su camino

De vuelta en el refugio Kylo Ren examinaba cada parte de este, pero en todo este tiempo se fijo de que no había examinado algo aun…se acercó a un pedazo de metal de una nave que servía como espejo y observo la gran cicatriz que había quedado en su rostro, se quedó un momento mirándolo fijamente y luego se llevó su mano hasta ella tocándola con la punta de los dedos, mientras lo hacía, venían a su mente imágenes de la pelea contra Rey, esa marca en su cara era el recordatorio de su gran fracaso, el miraba con algo de decepción y tristeza la cicatriz…la muestra de que no era lo suficientemente fuerte aun, ahora estaba en su rostro para recordárselo cada día. Myrus que estaba sentada a lo lejos distraída en sus libros en un momento levanto la mirada y se percató de que Kylo se encontraba mirándose atentamente al espejo tocándose la cicatriz de su rostro afligido y frustrado…

-De hecho…creo que te hace ver más rudo- esas palabras sacaron de su trance a Kylo, lo que hizo que observara rápidamente a Myrus, ella tenía una sonrisa ligera en su rostro

Myrus cerro el libro lo puso a un lado, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kylo, se paró frente a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos…luego muy despacio subió su mano a la altura del rostro de Ren y con la punta de sus dedos toco suavemente la cicatriz del caballero, él estaba inmóvil había quedado prendado en la mirada de la chica, pero el toque sutil de la mano de Myrus en la cicatriz le ocasionaba una corriente de escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, aunque no estaba acostumbrado lo hacia sentir bien, definitivamente muy bien

-No te preocupes…aunque algunas veces pienses que las cicatrices signifiquen un recordatorio de nuestros errores cometidos, también significa un recordatorio de los errores que no debemos volver a cometer…solo tienes que aprender de ellos…Principe las derrotas no son malas, más bien estas nos sirven para aprender… para aprender a no ser derrotados de nuevo-dijo con un tono de voz suave

El solo la miraba fijamente, cada una de esas palabras sirvieron para reconfortar al pobre y decepcionado caballero, el sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería, le gustaba que le hablara de esa manera, lo hacía olvidar por un momento la persona que realmente era. Kylo se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Myrus y a sus palabras… a sus dulces y reconfortantes palabras…de un momento a otro puso una de sus manos sobre la mano de la joven que acariciaba su rostro , y la otra la dirigió al rostro de Myrus, comenzando a acariciarlo suavemente…el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir rápidamente, ambos se sentían conectados… en ese momento era como si el tiempo y todo a su alrededor se había detenido y solo estaban ellos dos ahí contemplándose, mirándose a los ojos profundamente intentando descifrarse el uno al otro. Kylo poco a poco comenzó a acortar la distancia que había entre los dos acercándose cada vez más al rostro de Myrus, el había dejado de observar su rostro para observar los labios de la joven, al caballero en ese momento le surgió la necesidad de probar la dulzura de esos labios…el corazón de la chica aceleraba más y más a medida que el joven se iba acercando…y ya a unos muy pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus labios…ella susurro

-Kylo…no…no debemos-ella podía sentir tan cerca la respiración del caballero

-¿Por qué no? -El caballero susurro también

-Porque….-la chica no pudo terminar la frase, ya el joven aprendiz había acabado con la distancia entre sus labios para darle un muy suave pero al mismo tiempo profundo beso que ella correspondió con facilidad, el tomo el rostro de Myrus en sus manos mientras continuaba besándola en tanto ella acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Kylo disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba… sin embargo, Myrus entro en razón y rápidamente empujo a Kylo el cual dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás

-¡No!- Myrus exclamo

-¿Que sucede?-Kylo pregunto extrañado- ¿hice algo malo?

-No, no, no claro que no, solo es que…tu…yo…no sé…yo no sé…esto que acaba de suceder… ¿que acaba de suceder?- intentaba explicar en vano…sonaba muy confundida

-Mmm…pues nos besamos-Kylo comenzó reírse al ver esa reacción y al ver como la cara de Myrus se había puesto roja

-¡No te rías!, no es gracioso…eeeh…eeeh… ¿sabes qué?...mejor…. solo olvidemos lo que sucedió y eso es todo-Myrus salió del refugio lo más rápido que pudo dejando a un Kylo sonriente y un poco confundido

Myrus se sentó debajo de un árbol no muy lejos del refugio, por su cabeza pasaban un mar de pensamientos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Myrus estaba tanto tiempo en contacto con una persona, y mucho más de esa manera, ella no sabía que sentir exactamente, se sentía avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo había sentido una enorme felicidad creciendo en su interior, sin embargo no sabía si era lo correcto, de lo que estaba segura era de que ese acto la había dejado realmente confundida...¿ella realmente podría estar comenzando a sentir algo por él,? quería convencerse de que no era así

-No, no, por supuesto que no…eso no tiene que pasar de nuevo…ese beso no significo nada…nada…- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta- ¿o sí?- termino la oración tocándose los labios con la punta de los dedos recordando de nuevo ese beso

Kylo Ren se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo pensando en lo que había sucedido y como Myrus había reaccionado ante eso, recordó su cara roja adorable llena de vergüenza soltó una pequeña risa…cerro los ojos y sonriendo pensó "Myrus, Myrus, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo conmigo?...para luego poco a poco perdido entre pensamientos caer en un sueño profundo

Cuando Myrus regreso se percató que Kylo se había quedado dormido, esta vez se veía tan tranquilo, a diferencia de las últimas veces que parecía dormir algo inquieto por sus sueños, se acercó lo arropo y le acaricio ligeramente la cabeza mientras sonreía diciendo en un susurro

-Descansa príncipe, mañana nos espera un gran día-

 **Holaa a todos corazones... he vuelto con el capitulo 04 ¿que les pareció? bueno de todas formas espero que les haya gustado , realmente no saben cuanto disfruto escribir esto, y me alegra que ustedes disfruten leyéndolo...y estén pendiente que el próximo cap llegara muy pronto, incluí a otros personajes el pobre de Hux esta celoso aww jajaja en fin muchas gracias a todos por leer un abrazo saludoos :D**


	5. Naturaleza

A la mañana siguiente Kylo se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero un golpe suave en su cara lo hizo despertarse rápidamente, tenía una chaqueta toda envuelta que le tapaba la cara, Myrus se lo había lanzado para despertarlo

-Despierta bello durmiente…tenemos que salir- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras acomodaba ciertas cosas en su bolso

Kylo se quitó la chaqueta del rostro y se fue levantando poco a poco hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama

-¿A dónde vamos?- tomo la chaqueta en sus manos y la inspecciono

-Bueno ya es hora de que tenga más contacto con el exterior, además… alguien tiene que traer el pan a la mesa- bromeo – y te recomiendo que te pongas esa chaqueta, Unium se verá cálido pero la brisa puede ser algo fría a veces

Kylo se levantó de la cama y se puso la chaqueta que le quedaba a la justa medida

-Parece que si te quedo bien después de todo-Myrus le dio un bolso a Kylo también lleno de algunas cosas que podrían necesitar en el camino- Ten… no iremos tan lejos, pero es solo por si acaso- la chica tomo su característica arma colgándola en su espalda- ahora salgamos de aquí es hora de que conozcas parte de Unium

Myrus y Kylo emprendieron su corto viaje, adentrándose en la inmensidad del bosque, era la primera vez después de todo ese tiempo que el caballero tenia contacto nuevamente con el exterior, a medida que avanzaban el joven parecía un niño curioso se encargaba de observar todo su alrededor sin perder ningún detalle, todo era tranquilo y hermoso. La luz que se colaba a través de las hojas verdes y amarillas de los enormes arboles era cálida, la brisa fría soplaba generosamente desordenando suavemente su cabello, el sonido del agua de los riachuelos corriendo pacíficamente aunado al canto de las aves, era un sonido tranquilizador…parecía un buen lugar para obtener algo de paz .Después de unas cuantas horas de caminata Myrus observo algo entre toda la vegetación

-Allá- Myrus señalo hacia unos árboles que no se encontraban muy lejos-debemos ir para allá…hay una gran cantidad de diferentes frutas que podemos llevar- lo miro con una gran cara de felicidad como si había hecho el mayor descubrimiento de su vida

Comenzaron a caminar hacia esa dirección pasando entre árboles y enormes rocas musgosas hasta llegar a su destino. Los arboles eran altos sin embargo varias ramas se encontraban a una altura aceptable del suelo que se podían trepar fácilmente, de las mismas ramas colgaban racimos de frutas que despedían un magnifico olor dulce, ya Kylo había probado la mayoría de ellas, todas de distintos colores y tamaño y con un delicioso sabor. Myrus se acercó a uno de los árboles y se trepo profesionalmente a una de las ramas. Kylo observo mientras la joven se pasaba de rama en rama como si se tratase de un animalito que se encontraba libre en su habitad natural.

Myrus se detuvo y se paró firmemente en una rama -vamos príncipe, ayúdame un poco- hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras que con la otra se apoyaba del tronco

Kylo se aproximó al árbol donde se encontraba la chica -Deberías tener cuidado ¿no lo crees?...podrías caerte- dijo mientras observaba a Myrus desde abajo

-Oh, vamos…no vas a actuar como una niñera-se recostó al árbol con las manos cruzadas mientras observaba a Kylo desde arriba- he hecho esto ya tantas veces, que es prácticamente muy fácil- dejo su posición para pasar a otra rama- ¿como crees que he sobrevivido todo este tiempo?, y ¿cómo crees que te alimentaste todo este tiempo?

-Buen punto- afirmo- y dime ¿a que quieres que te ayude?- Kylo se percató de que algo venia cayendo a su dirección…atrapando finalmente una gran fruta redonda y de color rojo parecida a una manzana- ya veo…

El caballero ayudo a la joven chica a recolectar una buena y variada cantidad de frutas…pasada unas horas Myrus bajo de los árboles y se sentó a la sombra de uno de estos sobre una de las raíces que brotaban del suelo, le hizo una seña a Kylo con la mano dando unas palmaditas a la superficie de la raíz junto a ella, el joven aprendiz entendió la propuesta, se dirigió hasta la chica y se sentó junto a ella, ambos se recostaron del tronco del árbol mirando hacia el frente respirando profundamente el aire puro que había en ese lugar…por un momento hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual solo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas que eran movidas por el viento.

Kylo cerró sus ojos por un instante…se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a toda esa tranquilidad…recordó cómo se sentía cuando era un joven padawan compartiendo alegremente con sus compañeros…cuando a veces se olvidaba por un momento de toda la presión ejercida por la gente que tenía altas expectativas en él…así era como tenía que sentirse ser una persona normal, justo como ahora… no era ni bueno, ni malo…ahora solo era alguien común disfrutando la serenidad de su entorno. Sin embargo poco a poco todos esos buenos recuerdos fuero cambiando por imágenes tristes de su pasado, la ausencia de sus padres , todo el peso ejercido sobre él de parte de quienes lo rodeaban, sentimientos de odio, de soledad, de tristeza comenzaban a invadir el interior de su mente…Kylo se estaba recuperando físicamente pero también mentalmente, eso era suficiente como para que el líder supremo Snoke aprovechara la oportunidad de volver a establecer un vínculo mental con su aprendiz, aunque aún no era tan fuerte como para saber dónde estaba, servía para recordarle al joven caballero cuál era su objetivo…torturar su mente con todos esos pensamientos y esos amargos recuerdos lo ayudarían a no dejarse tentar nuevamente por la luz… Kylo abrió los ojos despacio su cara se tornó muy seria…el entendió que la tranquilidad ya era algo que no podía formar parte de su vida. Volteo a mirar a Myrus que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente con una sonrisa, parecía estar disfrutando mucho ese momento, al menos ella podía…Todo ese tiempo que había pasado con ella, hacían a Kylo recordar a su viejo yo…algo que estaba comenzando a confundir al caballero…y eso era algo que el líder supremo no podía permitir…

Kylo continuaba observando a Myrus que aun con los ojos cerrados, decidió romper el silencio del momento

-Príncipe, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- abrió sus ojos despacio-

El joven pensó un poco y luego respondió- por supuesto-

-Sabes desde el primer momento en el que te encontré- hizo una pausa puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas para luego continuar- yo…siempre quise saber quién te había lastimado de esa manera

Kylo la miro algo sorprendido por la pregunta y luego bajo su mirada recordando quien lo había hecho y por qué…el solo se quedó en silencio, Myrus se fijó de esa acción y continúo hablando

-Creo que sea quien sea que lo hizo se nota que te odiaba…hasta el punto de casi quitarte la vida…porque supongo que esa era su intención… ¿verdad?

De hecho si ese día tan fatídico la tierra entre ellos dos no se hubiese dividido, era seguro de que Rey hubiese terminado con su vida, y él sabia la perfecta razón de por qué ella lo haría… aun así siguió en silencio…no sabía que decir

-Sinceramente…- al no recibir respuesta la chica prosiguió- no sé cómo puede haber gente tan mala capaz de cometer esos actos, de lastimar a otros sin contemplación…asi de esa manera tan cruel…como te lastimaron a ti

El caballero se sorprendió ante el comentario tan inocente de Myrus… en este caso él era el malo…si ella supiera todas las cosas que él ha hecho y la verdadera razón por la que le hicieron esas heridas…si supiera quien es él realmente y todo lo que ha hecho para llegar a ser esa persona que es ahora…seguro Myrus estaría horrorizada, y quizás ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en salvarle la vida para empezar…Kylo no tenía palabras algunas, el no podía responder esa pregunta, que explicación lógica le daría, el permanecía inmóvil sin mencionar ni una palabra…

-¿Kylo? ¿Estás bien?- intento sacar al joven de su trance

-Yo…bueno…esas heridas…-intentaba explicar algo pero no le salía nada-

La chica lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta que le aclarar su gran duda…no sabía que decir y necesitaba pensar en algo rápido, el sabía que ya no podía evadir más ese tema…intentando pensar rápido en algo que decir, de la boca de Kylo salió algo casi instantáneo y muy espontaneo

-Me lo hizo una chica-

Myrus al escuchar eso en seguida puso una cara graciosa de confusión y preguntando-¿Qué?

Kylo se había dado cuenta de la estupidez que acaba de decir o mejor dicho como lo dijo

-Espera…Rayos príncipe ¿que le hiciste a esa chica para que casi te matara?, ¿era tu novia? ¿La engañaste?...- pregunto de forma curiosa y graciosa

-¿¡Qué!?...¡CLARO QUE NO!- Kylo exclamo irritado

-¿que no era tu novia o que no la engañaste?- Myrus pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Ninguna de las dos!…ya…ya deja de jugar ¡no es gracioso!- Kylo se sonrojo un poco

Myrus se comenzó a reír ante la reacción de Kylo…sabía que el caballero estaba tenso por la pregunta y prefirió liberar un poco la tensión para que no se sintiera incomodo…bueno al menos de alguna manera

De pronto la risa de Myrus fue interrumpida por una fuerte corriente de aire que agito salvajemente las hojas de los árboles, Kylo puso su atención a algo que se podía percibir a lo lejos se levantó mirando hacia lo que se acercaba y pregunto…

-¿Myrus…que es eso?- estaba atento a lo que podía ser

El cielo poco a poco se iba tornando gris... un enorme muro levantado entre arena y niebla se aproximaba hacia ellos como una gran ola arrasando con todo a su paso, esas eran las famosas y peligrosas tormentas que azotaban Unium de vez en cuando…Myrus sabía que debían regresar en cuanto antes... de lo contrario no vivirían para contarlo

-Eso…eso no es bueno…-Myrus tomo uno de los bolsos y su arma- tenemos que irnos ahora

Kylo Ren la miro y asintió tomo el otro bolso y rápidamente se fueron juntos del lugar donde se encontraban... la tormenta avanzaba muy rápido al igual que ellos corriendo a través de los arboles esperando poder llegar a tiempo al refugio, la brisa era fuerte y la tormenta lanzaba en varias direcciones algunas rocas y pedazos de ramas y troncos que arrancaba ferozmente por el camino…Ambos debían tener mucho cuidado, aunque la tormenta era rápida ellos aun así tenían mucha oportunidad de llegar al refugio a tiempo, claro…si nada se interponía en su camino…

-¡Corre Kylo!- Myrus exclamo con preocupación, ambos chicos esquivaban todo lo que mandaba la tormenta fuera de ella pero nada les impedía seguir avanzando, sin embargo en un momento de descuido

-¡Myrus cuidado al frente!- Kylo advirtió a la joven de que algo se interponía al frente

La chica miro hacia adelante y freno rápidamente al ver lo que era, tenía a un enorme Ursus parado justo frente a ella ahí estaba la criatura parecida al oso con una coraza obstruyendo su camino de regreso, Unium estaba lleno de esas criaturas una de las más peligrosas que podían andar por allí…Kylo se detuvo también estaba de pie justo detrás de Myrus…

-Kylo...- Myrus susurro- ¿ves esa formación rocosa a un lado?... hay que correr hacia ella, si llegamos a la cima rápido podremos llegar del otro lado y continuar al refugio

-¿Por qué mejor no usamos tu arma para deshacernos de eso?- Kylo susurro también

-Porque no hay tiempo para pelear…solo para avanzar igual ya queda poco si nos damos prisa podremos llegar…-susurro entre dientes

-De acuerdo- respondió de mala gana

-Cuando diga ya…- Myrus espero el momento apropiado-… ¡YA!

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia la formación rocosa, en tanto el Ursus corrió salvajemente en dirección a ellos esperando poder derribar al menos a uno, Kylo fue el primero en trepar a las rocas seguido de Myrus, los dos intentaban subir rápidamente evitando que la criatura los alcanzara, pero en un instante el Ursus engancho su garra entre el bolso y el arma de la joven haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo y dejando de un lado sus dos complementos

-¡NO, Myrus!- exclamo Kylo mirando como la joven caía justo al frente de la bestia

Myrus se intentó levantar rápido aunque con algo de dificultad, pero la criatura frente a ella no se lo permitía, ella volvió a caer sentada en el suelo el ursus la comenzó a acorralar contra la formación de roca, Myrus iba retrocediendo sentada sentía mucho miedo no sabía qué hacer, intento buscar su arma pero ya no estaba con ella, la joven pensó que esta vez sí sería su fin. Kylo observaba todo desde arriba, aun no había llegado a la cima ya que se detuvo en el momento en el que Myrus cayo, el miro la tormenta y volvió a mirar a Myrus tenía que tomar una decisión en ese instante…Ya se estaba casi recuperado, podía dejarla ahí fácilmente y salvarse ahora que tenía tiempo…o podía salvarla así como ella hizo con él…una voz en su cabeza le sugería una y otra vez que la abandonara…que se salvara… pero Kylo sabía exactamente que hacer

La bestia levanto una de sus aterradoras garras para atacar a Myrus, esta solo cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando su final…un grito ensordecedor se escuchó…Myrus abrió sus ojos la garra de la bestia había sido cortada completamente cayendo frente a ella , y ahí estaba Kylo parado con el arma de ella llena de sangre de Ursus…la criatura intento atacarlo pero le fue imposible, las habilidades de Kylo iban más allá de lo esperado, y en un movimiento rápido y preciso atravesó a la bestia con el sable finalmente haciendo caer al Ursus , frente a los ojos sorprendidos de Myrus…Kylo Ren se acercó a ella su respiración era agitada hace mucho tiempo que no mostraba sus habilidades

-¿Estás bien?-Extendió su mano a Myrus

Ella tomo su mano y asintió aun sorprendida

-Perfecto…entonces vámonos-comenzó a correr aun sujetando la mano de Myrus

La tormenta aprovecho el percance de los jóvenes para acercarse aún más a la zona donde se encontraban, ahora la brisa era más fuerte y la cantidad de rocas y pedazos de árboles chocaban hacía varias direcciones con más frecuencia, Kylo y Myrus corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron con la tormenta casi pisándole los talones…luego de unos cuantos minutos lograron ver a lo lejos el refugio, aceleraron más el paso , mientras esquivaban todo lo que lanzaba la tormenta…hasta llegar al refugio y prácticamente lanzarse a la entrada…una vez dentro Myrus aseguro todas las puertas y ventanas que habían, esperado a que pasara todo, las luces se desvanecieron mientras afuera se escuchaba como la tormenta ya había cubierto absolutamente toda la zona…ahora ya a salvo lo que quedaba era esperar.

Myrus tomo una pequeña esfera metálica con un botón en la parte superior que oprimió sin pensarlo dos veces, la esfera comenzó a brillar irradiando una luz suficiente como para poder iluminar un poco dentro del refugio…Kylo estaba sentado en la mesa algo agotado y pensativo…" ¿que había sido ese pensamiento de antes de abandonar a Myrus?...el líder supremo está jugando con mi mente de nuevo" pensaba. Myrus se acercó a él despacio y se sentó al frente…lo miro con algo de timidez para luego decir

-Eeh…Yo…yo quería agradecerte- comenzó a jugar con su dedos

-¿Por qué?-Kylo sabía por qué, pero el solo quería escucharlo

-Bueno…por…ya sabes… haberme salvado la vida- lo miro fijamente a los ojos

-Ah…eso- quiso hacerse el desinteresado- no hay problema, de todos modos te debía una- sonrió

-Yo…quería darte algo desde hace un tiempo... solo que no estaba segura…-Myrus se levantó de su asiento y entre algunas cosas que había en la despensa saco algo envuelto en una sábana pequeña y se lo extendió a Kylo

Kylo lo miro y luego lo tomo comenzó a destapar para saber que podía ser, pero el ya podía sentir que era, estaba muy seguro de que era, al terminar de desenvolver, se dejó ver su famoso sable de luz, aún estaba justo como lo recordaba

-Mi sable de luz- dio una gran sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿por qué no me lo entregaste anteriormente?

-¡Estás loco!, no sabía que era esa cosa con forma de T , y si era un arma no iba a dejar que sin conocerte bien anduvieras con eso libremente por ahí, pensé que sería importante para ti después de todo estaba a tu lado cuando te encontré …así que lo conserve

-Gracias- dijo mientras apreciaba nuevamente su poderosa arma

-Ah…y una cosa más…-Myrus lo miro seriamente mientras la luz iluminaba su rostro cálidamente

-¿Que sucede?- presto atención a Myrus

-Te ayudare a contactar a los tuyos-dijo Myrus de una forma muy decidida

 **Hola corazones como prometí aquí tienen un nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza, y realmente me alegro mucho de que estén leyendo esto..me hace querer continuar, y ademas me gusta mucho escribir la historia de estos dos jajaja, muchas gracias por los comentarios los aprecio de verdad...y bueno ya se aproxima el final pero todavía hay historia que contar entre estos dos jajaja un abrazo y saludos a todos :D**


	6. Pesadillas

Myrus se había decidido por completo a ayudar a Kylo, luego de su acto de heroísmo de ese día se había ganado la plena confianza de la chica, ahora la pregunta era…como Myrus pretendía ayudarlo

-Espera… ¿es en serio? ¿Y cómo planeas ayudarme?...me dijiste que aquí prácticamente estamos solos y sin comunicación- levanto una ceja incrédulo

Myrus tomo la silla más próxima y se sentó frente a él -Bueno…yo…veras hace uno días he estado pensando la forma de ayudarte, así que se me ocurrió algo que podría servir…cre…-no pudo terminar la frase

-¿Cómo?- interrumpió Kylo

-¿¡Podrías esperar a que te explique!?- gruño Myrus entre dientes

-Ok lo siento continua – Kylo hizo un ademan con la mano para que prosiguiera, se comenzaba a notar algo ansioso

-Bien… veras, en uno de mis viajes exploratorios por otros lugares de este planeta descubrí algo un poco más allá de toda esta zona en donde nos encontramos…y creo que podría ser de utilidad para ti…hay un…

-¿Lugar?- interrumpió Kylo de nuevo un poco ansioso pues ya estaba surgiendo una oportunidad de regresar…

-¡Demonios príncipe no me interrumpas!- exclamo irritada luego guardo su compostura-prosigo…hay un cementerio de naves…la mayoría de ellas se estrellan ahí por alguna razón, sea lo que sea afecta a las naves que intentan volar por el lugar…y claro es un problema volar en este planeta pero tampoco quiere decir que nadie lo haya hecho antes, pero ese no es el punto

-¿A qué punto quieres llegar?-pregunto el caballero con interés

-Reparar una de esas naves es prácticamente imposible la mayoría de ellas estas muy dañadas a causa del tiempo el choque o las tormentas, aunque creo que puede haber algo que nos sirva para que te comuniques... Bueno yo no soy muy buena con la tecnología, mis conocimiento respecto a ella son muy básicos, no puedo hacer o reparar un holocomunicador ni nada parecido…pero si mal no recuerdo en todas nuestra charlas me dijiste que tu si sabias de tecnología -lo mira expectante

-¿Eh… yo?...si, si claro, por supuesto, definitivamente- asintió con mucha seguridad

-Lo que tendríamos que hacer seria traer el material hasta acá, lejos de esa zona que es la que interfiere más con la tecnología, usar un comunicador de esas naves repararlo para que intentes contactar a las personas con la que deseas comunicarte o enviar al menos un mensaje, no lo se cualquier cosa que pueda serte de ayuda…puede que haya interferencia pero igual podemos hacer el intento ¿no lo crees?-se inclinó un poco hacia adelante esperando una respuesta

-Si claro que si- afirmo Kylo con mucho interés y entusiasmo

-Pero te advierto-intento ponerse seria- no será fácil –, ese cementerio queda muy lejos de aquí, nos tomaría al menos 3 días ir y venir a pie y sin ningún contratiempo claro…-acomodo su postura y luego se recostó de él espaldar de la silla cruzando sus brazos

-Créeme podre soportarlo-sonrió con un aire de superioridad

Myrus en todo este tiempo nunca había visto a Kylo de esa manera, tan emocionado, ansioso, como si se acaba de ganar un premio, aunque técnicamente que le hayan devuelto su sable y le hayan dado una oportunidad para intentar regresar …bueno hacia ese día el mejor de todos

Los dos jóvenes tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos días hasta que pasara la tormenta, eso les sirvió para prepararse lo suficiente para el viaje, Kylo había demostrado demasiado interés en la idea de Myrus, y esperaba con ansias a que dicha idea pudiera funcionar, poco a poco el caballero estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, por otro lado Myrus se sentía feliz al ver a Kylo de esa manera de cierta forma irónicamente estaba dando algo de esperanza al joven caballero.

La tormenta ya se había disipado por completo y al día siguiente muy temprano ambos jóvenes comenzaron a emprender su viaje, llevaban unos bolsos comida agua, algunos materiales de primeros auxilios entre otras cosas que le pudieran ser de utilidad, pero solo lo necesario. a travesaron gran parte del bosque , deteniéndose a descansar en algunas partes del camino para luego continuar, lo más importante para ellos era avanzar todo lo que pudiesen, para así ganar tiempo y esperando no encontrarse con ningún contratiempo … la primera noche llego aprovecharon a acampar bajo unos árboles con una pequeña fogata en medio

-Myrus duerme un poco…yo me encargare de hacer guardia- dijo Kylo que se encontraba sentado en el suelo recostado de un árbol

-Pero tu también deberías descansar un poco…deberías turnarnos al menos- Myrus estaba sentada a poca distancia de él y la fogata

-Descuida ya yo he descansado suficiente, tu eres mi guía y es importante que mantengas tu energía para continuar mañana-sonrió ligeramente

-ok…ok ya que insistes- Myrus estaba agotada hace mucho tiempo no se alejaba tanto así del refugio, una cosa era ir a buscar comida o a explorar otras zonas pero siempre cerca de casa…Myrus coloco su bolso como una almohada poso su cabeza sobre ella acostándose en el suelo y usando su abrigo para taparse del frio, cerro sus ojos hasta quedarse dormida

Kylo observo a la joven dormida, las llamas de la fogata iluminaban su rostro de forma cálida, se veía tan tranquila, ahora era el turno de él velar sus sueños. Myrus se acurruco un poco y sonrió dormida, el caballero vio ese gesto con una gran ternura y se preguntó que estaría soñando la chica… ¿podría estar soñando con él?..."espera… Kylo…que estupidez estas diciendo…concéntrate ya estás muy cerca de volver, no puedes distraerte, esa chica no puede distraerte" pensó

Pasaron una cuantas horas, la noche se tornaba más fría, la fogata se había apagado y la oscuridad se había apoderado de todo el bosque, todo estaba silencioso no había movimiento de nada, lo más eran algunas luciérnagas que daban una corta visita a lugar donde se encontraban para luego esfumarse y desaparecer en la basta tiniebla, Myrus se volvió a acurrucar pero algo esta vez la incomodaba comenzaba a sentir algo de frio, por lo que Kylo se levantó se donde se encontraba …se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado… se quitó la chaqueta que ella le había dado y la puso sobre la chica para darle un poco más de calor, ella volvió a sonreír confortablemente y el sonrió también, luego comenzó a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de Myrus pasando luego sus dedos por el rostro de ella y finalizando por sus labios que habían dejado de pintar la sonrisa, el recordó el beso que le había dado, y recordó toda la serie de sensaciones que ocasiono el haberlo hecho y como le agrado toda y cada una de ellas, él quería volver a probar esa experiencia volver a sentir sus labios …intento acercarse lentamente a los labios de Myrus…pero se detuvo súbitamente a pocos centímetros… el caballero había escuchado algo…

Kylo se puso de pie rápidamente examinado su alrededor con la mirada para saber de dónde provenía lo que había sentido, se volvió a escuchar un ruido entre tanta oscuridad, sonaban como pisadas de alguien aproximándose…fijo su mirada hacia la dirección exacta desde donde venían, tomo su sable de luz lo encendió y se puso en guardia…su mirada era decidida, sea lo que sea que saliera de la oscuridad él lo iba a detener…cuando de repente de entre los arbusto salió un hombre…caminaba muy despacio casi con dificultad hacia su dirección … Kylo no podía distinguir bien al hombre por la tiniebla

-Deténgase o tenga por seguro que voy a lastimarlo-Advirtió Kylo con mucha firmeza a la figura del hombre que se aproximaba a él, pero este no le hacía caso-Se lo advierto aléjese si quiere seguir viviendo - pero él se acercaba más y más hasta el punto de ya tenerlo casi frente a él, Kylo uso su sable de luz para detener al hombre estirando su brazo hacia el frente lo que ocasiono que la figura se detuviera frente al sable y el rostro de aquel hombre se iluminara…para horror de Kylo

-Hijo ayúdame- Kylo conocía perfectamente esa voz…la figura era un hombre mayor cabello blanco por el tiempo y una mirada llena de dolor y suplica…ese era el rostro de su padre Han solo… ahí estaba Kylo de nuevo frente a su padre que le suplicaba ayuda

Kylo se horrorizo ante esto…su respiración se comenzó a agitar, intentaba mantener la mano que sostenía el sable estable mientras su otra mano comenzó a temblar, él no lo podía creer

-Tu…tu estas muerto…yo…yo te mate- decía algo agitado aun sosteniendo el sable frente a su padre

-Si hijo…así es…tú me mataste ¿no lo ves?-El padre de Kylo dio una leve mirada hacia abajo mirando su pecho, Kylo observo el pecho de Han, este tenía una abertura que atravesaba todo su pecho con una salida en su espalda- esto fue lo que tú me hiciste ¿recuerdas?...pensé que había algo bueno en ti Ben pero creo que me equivoque…eres una decepción

\- ¡CALLATE!-Kylo se airó, apretó sus dientes y su puño con furia…su respiración se agito aún más al igual que los latidos de su corazón-TU NO SABES NADA…TU ESTAS MUERTO-grito alterado

-¿Crees que podrían tener una oportunidad con ella?..¿Crees que sientes amor?...tu no amas a nadie Ben…si fuiste capaz de matarme a mi a tu padre…entonces aun con más facilidad no tardaras en matarla a ella también…porque eso es lo que hacen los monstruos como tu

-¡CALLATE,CALLATE, CALLATE, MALDITA SEA, CALLATE!- Kylo tomo su sable he intento atacar varias veces a su padre, pero este solo lo atravesaba sin hacerle nada, como si se tratara de un fantasma…mientras este le seguía diciendo cosas que hacían enojar a Kylo aún mas

-Matarme no te hizo más fuerte...ni siquiera pudiste ganarle a la chatarrera…ella te supero sin problemas…aun eres débil- decía su padre mientras se acercaba a él sin importar los ataques que le lanzaba Kylo

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!- Kylo comenzó a retroceder aun intentando atacar a su padre…estaba comenzando a sentir pánico estaba alterado, quería que se detuviera, no quería seguir enfrentándolo ni a él ni a sus palabras…

-Asúmelo hijo crees que tienes el poder y realmente no tienes nada- su padre se acercó lo suficiente lo tomo por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo, Kylo no podía respirar no podía hacer nada estaba completamente paralizado, solo apretó sus ojos intentando con sus manos zafarse del agarre fuerte…-ahora es mi turno…de verte morir- dijo lo que pensaba que era su padre con una sonrisa muy siniestra…Kylo a los lejos escuchaba como alguien decía su nombre constantemente

El joven caballero abrió los ojos repentinamente encendió su sable de luz y en una maniobra rápida lo puso a unos centímetros del cuello de Myrus que se encontraba frente a él, la chica solo se quedó inmóvil sorprendida y asustada por la acción…pero se dio cuenta que el caballero no estaba bien, corrían varias gotas de sudor por su rostro mientras hiperventilaba sin control, tenía una expresión aterrada en su rostro como si hubiese visto a un fantasma…ella lo miro y le dijo suavemente y muy despacio

-Tranquilo príncipe…solo fue una pesadilla- Kylo la miro, se dio cuenta que había puesto el sable cerca del cuello de Myrus así que procedió a retirarlo, pero su expresión se mantenía, la mirada de sus ojos era perdida como si estuviese confundido o desorientado.

Myrus se acercó a él, tomo su rostro en sus manos y buscando su mirada comenzó a calmarlo

-Tranquilo…tranquilo…solo fue una pesadilla…yo estoy aquí…contigo…todo está bien ahora- Myrus logro que Kylo la mirara fijamente- descuida ya paso…ya paso…nada te va a lastimar- las suaves palabras lograron que el caballero se fuera calmando poco a poco, el tomo el rostro de ella también y pego su frente a la de ella cerrando los ojos con un gran alivio, y ahí estaba Kylo una mente perturbada buscando serenidad en la plena oscuridad de la noche…y Myrus era es serenidad

Al amanecer terminaron de cruzar el largo camino del bosque el trayecto entre ambos fue algo silencioso Kylo no dejaba de pensar en esa pesadilla que tuvo con su padre el caballero pensaba que probablemente todas esas pesadillas y pensamientos eran producto de Snoke …Myrus no quería tocar el tema no sabía cómo se podía sentir Kylo al respecto pero realmente le intrigaba saber que había sucedido con él, "quizás esas pesadillas están vinculadas a la razón por la cual había terminado en ese planeta" pensaba ya había visto al caballero dormir inquieto pero nunca lo había visto ponerse de esa manera …

Llegaron a una gran llanura con algunas elevaciones suaves y en la cual había enormes rocas dispersas enterradas en el suelo, producto de las tormentas y además de unos pocos arboles muy separados entre sí…a lo lejos se veían unas formaciones rocosas gigantesca cubiertas parcialmente de vegetación…Myrus se detuvo y miro a Kylo…

-¿Ves esas formaciones rocosas de allá? ¿Sabes lo que significan?

-¿Significa que hay un Ursus cerca?- Kylo bromeo… evidentemente intentaba reincorporarse de animo

-Que gracioso-Myrus fingió una cara de fastidio pero le alegro el hecho de que Kylo comenzara a sentirse mejor-no príncipe…eso significa que ya estamos cerca…

 **Hola corazones lamento la tardanza pero ayer y hoy estaba llena de tareas de la universidad y bueno apenas termine de escribirlo asi que aqui tiene el nuevo cap como prometí especial para todos ustedes :D ...De hecho creo que esta algo corto pero igual espero les haya gustado jajaja...pobre Kylo quizás necesite unos nachos para mejorar su vida si saben a lo que me refiero jajaja... y no se preocupen que quedan muchos mas capítulos hasta el final, pero digamos que estos que vienen serán muy esenciales para ese final...en fin muchas gracias a todos por leer por los favs y los comentarios significan mucho , y bueno me alegra de verdad que les guste la historia un fuerte abrazo y saludos a todos :D**


	7. Problemas

De vuelta nuevamente a la enorme habitación oscura se encontraba el pelirrojo como todo este tiempo dando constante notificaciones frente a la figura holográfica de su líder sobre la búsqueda del paradero del aprendiz…

-General Hux…- hablo el líder con su típica voz sombría- le pido que cumpla con su parte de encontrar en cuanto antes a mi aprendiz… he podido sentir que su vínculo conmigo se ha ido debilitando…he hecho todo lo que puedo para evitar que pierda su camino…pero es sumamente importante que lo traiga de nuevo frente a mí – se inclinó un poco hacia el frente

-Lo entiendo perfectamente Señor -dijo seriamente-…estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo

-General…espero que no me decepcione-se irguió nuevamente en su asiento

-Absolutamente no señor…puede confiar plenamente en mí- el general intento sonar leal y confiable

-Muy bien…puede retirarse- la imagen fue desapareciendo mientras el general se dirigía a la puerta

Al salir justo a un lado de la entrada se encontraba la capitán Phasma él la miro de reojo

-Debo hablarte… en privado- Phasma se dirigió directamente al general

Hux mostro una gran cara de desagrado, se dio media vuelta comenzó a caminar y luego le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera…entrando a una habitación…Phasma lo siguió desde atrás ingresando también a esta…Hux permanecía de espalda él sabía perfectamente sobre que iba hablarle la capitán…Phasma se quitó el casco para poder hablar con un poco más de libertad dejando mostrar su rostro fino femenino blanco con un cabello rubio corto y una mirada poco expresiva

-Esto no va a durar para siempre Hux- dijo Phasma mientras sostenía el casco a un costado de su cuerpo

-Pues yo me encargare de que si lo haga….-dijo aun de espaldas- por lo que veo el joven aprendiz ha estado algo confundido y se ha desviado un poco de su camino…- una sonrisa vil se dibujo en su rostro

-¿Sabes lo que nos pasara si se enteran de esto?- exclamo la capitán con algo de preocupación- estaremos muertos tenlo por seguro

-Eso no pasara…solo espera un poco más…- volteo a mirar a la capitán- solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el líder supremo Snoke se dé cuenta de la gran decepción que es su aprendiz…entonces nosotros actuaremos- dijo manteniendo la sonrisa vil

-¡Estás loco!-Exclamo- …hay que detener esto ahora…no dejare que me maten por tu culpa…por tu estúpida obsesión de demostrarle al líder supremo que eres superior a Kylo Ren…no puedo seguir con esto- iba a proceder a retirarse pero Hux la tomo rápida y fuertemente por el brazo y la acerco a él…ella volteo a mirarlo sorprendida por aquella acción

-Capitan Phasma…escúcheme y escúcheme muy bien…nadie se va a enterar de esto…si se atreve a decir una sola palabra, me encargare personalmente de hacer que se hunda en la más grande miseria que pueda haber…yo la hare que viva el mismísimo infierno y tenga por seguro de que si en algún caso yo me hundo la arrastrare a usted conmigo… ¿quedo claro?- hablo firme haciendo gran énfasis en cada palabra que decía

El General Hux estaba completamente fuera de sí y eso era lo que Phasma podía ver en su mirada…en teoría estaban traicionando a su líder, y ella sabe perfectamente lo que sucede con los traidores…al inicio parecía una buena idea, Hux le había prometido muchas cosas una vez que ya no estuviera Kylo como obstáculo…pero el miedo a las consecuencias era algo que no dejaba tranquila a la chica…además hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar para siempre

Phasma endureció su expresión y se zafo bruscamente del agarre de Hux- no me amenaces…-Phasma le lanzo una mirada desafiante y se colocó de nuevo el casco- espero que luego no te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo…

-Lo que ESTAMOS haciendo querida…recuerda que los dos estamos involucrados en esto…y créeme no me arrepentiré…- sonrió de forma cínica

Phasma lo miro por un segundo y luego procedió a retirarse de la habitación…mientras Hux solo se quedaba allí observando mientras la capitán desaparecía de su vista

De nuevo en Unium, los dos jóvenes ya habían cruzado gran parte de la llanura, se preocupaban por avanzar rápido antes de que cayera nuevamente la noche…y se mantenían vigilantes por si acaso surgía el ataque de algún depredador o de alguna tormenta…el camino se veía cada vez más cerca…mientras cruzaban conversaban para poder pasar el tiempo

-Vaya… esto ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que vine…definitivamente las tormentas han hecho que esto haya cambiado mucho - dijo Myrus mientras caminaba a un paso constante y algo cansado

-¿Desde cuándo no vienes por aquí?- pregunto Kylo que se encontraba siguiendo sus pasos desde atrás

-Pues desde hace un muy buen tiempo…- contesto mientras mantenía su paso- sabes no suelo alejarme demasiado del refugio…hacer este tipo de viajes es algo complicado…y peligroso...solía hacer viajes exploratorios constantemente pero me causaba demasiados inconvenientes…así que deje de hacerlos…digamos que ves y te encuentras muchas cosas en el camino…

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- Kylo pregunto mientras su mirada examinaba cada parte del camino

-Además de la cantidad de criaturas peligrosas que hay…bueno recuerdas que te dije que no todas las naves corrían con suerte por aquí…pero algunas lo lograban…he visto como algunos pobres individuos han sido abandonados a su suerte aquí… - volteo a mirar a Kylo

-¿Espera has estado en contacto con otros?...- dejo de inspeccionar su alrededor para mirar a Myrus -quiero decir además de mi…-

-Eh no…digamos que no todos te reciben con los brazos abiertos… y con miedo a lo desconocido mucho menos...estén o no heridos se quedan en el bosque y bueno la naturaleza se encarga de hacer su trabajo, si no son las tormentas son las criaturas, y de tiempo en tiempo algunos que consiguen este planeta lo usan para poder hacer ese tipo de cosas de las que nadie se enteraría en mil vidas…aunque me imagino que por lo difícil que es llegar y salir de este planeta ya han dejado de suceder cosas así …en base a eso me he dado cuenta de que el que llega jamás se va y el que se va jamás regresa…-soltó un pequeño suspiro-

-¿Tú has intentado regresar? …bueno me dijiste que desde hace mucho tiempo estas aquí… ¿no lo has intentado al menos una vez? - pregunto algo interesado

-Por supuesto que no…príncipe yo no estoy estancada en este planeta- negó con la cabeza-…yo simplemente estoy aquí porque quiero estar aquí…además recuerda que mi nave se estrelló

-Dirás que la estrellaste- bromeo Kylo

-No la estrelle- la chica puso cara de fastidio-…bueno…si la estrelle pero fue un accidente eso no significa que no pueda pilotear bien una de ellas- hizo una mueca de falsa confianza

-Claro, claro… por supuesto- agrego el caballero con algo de sarcasmo

-Igual sabes que no soy muy buena con la tecnología…así que no tengo opción…pero aun así si lo fuera no me iría…me agrada estar aquí- sonrió ampliamente

Kylo levanto sus cejas algo extrañado…no tenía sentido "¿cómo a una persona le agradaría estar viviendo solo en un planeta deshabitado?" Se preguntaba…él estaba de acuerdo que en Unium se respiraba algo de tranquilidad…no quería cuestionar la cordura de Myrus pero seguro que tenía que haber una muy buena razón para que ella pensara de esa manera…

-Entonces… ¿te quedaras aquí por siempre?- pregunto levantando una ceja

Myrus se detuvo…-príncipe…yo ya no tengo nada que buscar allá afuera-su tono de voz era afligido y su mirada era algo triste…luego continuo caminando

El caballero se percato de que algo sucedía con Myrus…que pudo haberle pasado para que pensara de esa forma…sus palabras sonaban como si en su vida hubiese un gran vacío… y que este solo se llenara irónicamente con la soledad de ese planeta, esa actitud agradable servían como fachada para ocultar como realmente se sentía...Myrus se sentía sola y él lo sabía por mucho que ella lo intente ocultar él estaba seguro de que así era…

Los dos jóvenes ya se habían aproximado lo suficiente a su destino, pasando las dos formaciones rocosas enormes y llegando a lo que parecía la cima de una colina que daba hacia una bajada donde se podía ver en la parte final una serie de naves de todos tipos y tamaños estrelladas y deterioradas por el tiempo entre muchas otras cosas… estaban cubiertas por vegetación, algunas de ellas eran atravesadas por árboles, o cubiertas por plantas colgantes, flores y enredaderas...esa vista era el indicio de que ya había llegado al cementerio…Myrus le hizo una seña a Kylo para que la siguiera en la bajada por la colina...una vez abajo

-Bienvenido al cementerio…en serio…solamente tú has hecho que yo regrese a este sitio…- la expresión de su rostro era de desagrado

-Y te lo agradezco- Kylo sonrió ligeramente

-Solo…apurémonos en tomar lo que vamos a tomar…para irnos…este lugar siempre me dio escalofríos- se retorció un poco

Kylo sonrió de lado y entrecerró sus ojos diciendo de forma burlona- miedosa

Kylo comenzó a buscar entre toda la chatarra de las naves que habían, tomando ciertos artefactos y dejando otros, se encargaba de inspeccionar cada uno de ellos verificando que sean de utilidad para lo que necesitaba, y desechando lo que no servía, Myrus lo ayudaba a recolectar ciertas cosas, y preguntaba a Kylo si le podían servir de algo…así pasaron gran parte del tiempo recolectando muchas cosas…caminando por todo el lugar para no dejar pasar nada por alto…hasta que nuevamente la noche llego…haciendo un poco sombrío el lugar donde se encontraban. Myrus señalo a Kylo un lugar donde se podrían quedar…ya todo estaba oscuro y no podían regresar así que por ahora pasarían la noche ahí para regresar al día siguiente…Ambos ingresaron a un pedazo de una gran nave que se encontraba enterrada en la tierra y cubierta por algunas enredaderas…una vez dentro Myrus tomo las esfera que uso en el refugio para iluminar un poco el lugar, la coloco sobre un estante que estaba algo inclinado y coloco uno de los objetos que consiguió como apoyo…se sentaron en el suelo de lo que parecía un pasillo algo inclinado también y se recostaron a descansar apoyados a la pared… había sido un viaje y un día muy largo.

-Oye príncipe…-Myrus rompió el silencio de la noche mientras se encontraba recostada a la pared con los ojos cerrados

-¿Si?- pregunto Kylo que también se encontraba en la misma posición

-¿Crees…que la gente a la que quieres contactar te estén buscando?- pregunto algo curiosa

-Espero que si… ¿por qué?- Kylo mantenía sus ojos cerrados

-… ¿crees que ellos te extrañen?-Myrus abrió sus ojos y volteo a mirarlo

-Pues…no lo sé…- Kylo sabía que la intención de encontrarlo no era precisamente porque lo extrañaran…pero ella no tenía que saberlo -supongo -

-Tú los extrañas a ellos me imagino…después de todo este tiempo que llevas aquí sería lógico- volvió su mirada al frente- …además se nota que estas ansioso por regresar…podrás ser un amargado y malhumorado pero al parecer tienes un lugar a donde volver y gente que espera por ti- bromeo un poco-

-Oye tú también eres insoportable a veces… -rio un poco para luego detenerse y preguntar-hablando de eso dime algo… ¿Me extrañaras cuando me vaya?-Kylo abrió sus ojos y volteo a mirar a Myrus

Myrus volteo para encontrarse con la mirada del caballero ella sintió un pequeño escalofrió que corrió por su cuerpo al escuchar eso su rostro comenzó a ruborizarse un poco…la chica ha pasado tanto tiempo con el caballero…le agradaba estar con él…hace mucho tiempo no se sentía a gusto con una persona, pero lo que no había pensado era en eso, ¿que sucedería cuando Kylo se fuera?…eso no paso por su mente en ningún momento solo hasta ahora

-Eehh…yoo…bu…bueno- La joven no sabía que decir

-Tranquila solo bromeo no tienes que responderme…porque sé que así será- dijo con un tono confiado y bromista

-Oye cuida ese ego…- Myrus le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Kylo mientras daba una sonrisa tímida-

-Y dime Myrus ¿tú tienes a alguien allá afuera que te extrañe?- pregunto el caballero con algo de curiosidad

-Para serte sincera…no… no lo creo- negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué dices eso?- levanto una ceja algo incrédulo

-Veras Kylo cuando extrañas a alguien es porque has establecido un vínculo con esa persona… un vínculo mayormente afectivo…y cuando falta sientes un vacío porque ya te has acostumbrado a estar con esa persona…a todo lo que es y lo que no es…la has aprendido a aceptar, la quieres y cuando quieres algo no te gustaría dejarlo ir ¿cierto?- uso sus manos en sincronía con sus palabras para explicar todo lo que decía- ...eso es extrañar a alguien sentir ese vacío que ha dejado alguien o algo que querías mucho…que apreciabas que era importante…-su mirada y su tono de voz contenían algo de aflicción y tristeza nuevamente

-¿Por eso crees que nadie te extraña?-la miro fijamente

\- Si supongo que si…- Myrus volvió su mirada al frente

-Bueno…podrás ser a veces un dolor de cabeza pero…yo creo que si te extrañare- volteo a mirarla y le regalo una sonrisa tenue pero que se veía sincera

Myrus abrió sus ojos como un niño ilusionado y miro a kylo…eso que dijo la hizo sentir algo en su interior algo cálido… nadie le había dicho algo así en su vida …ella solo le sonrió sutilmente …

A la mañana siguiente Myrus abrió los ojos con cuidado y Kylo estaba parado justo frente a ella, la chica iba a decir algo pero el tapo su boca y le hizo una seña de silencio, había escuchado un ruido que lo despertó…un terrible gruñido se escuchó desde afuera seguido de otros más…Myrus abrió sus ojos como platos…algo estaba pasando no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban

-Lo mejor será esperar un momento antes de salir- Kylo susurro

La chica solo asintió…afuera se escuchaban gruñidos y especies de gritos fuertes…parecía que una pelea se estaba llevando a cabo entre algunas criaturas, algo normal en la naturaleza…esto duro aproximadamente unas horas hasta que todo volvió a la calma. Una vez seguros de que todo había terminado…los chicos decidieron salir del lugar de donde habían pasado la noche no sin antes asegurarse de que no habría nada que atentara contra ellos por ahí cerca…en efecto todo parecía muy tranquilo… apenas se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas moverse con viento esa era la señal …era el momento de marcharse… el cielo estaba nublado

-Parece que lloverá…pero creo que si nos apuramos podremos avanzar lo suficiente hasta que eso pase- tomo un bolso que estaba lleno de las cosas que habían recolectado y Kylo igual…-mientras más rápido nos vayamos de aquí mejor-comenzó a caminar hacia la colina por donde habían bajado

-Realmente no te gusta este lugar ¿verdad?- rio un poco

-No…-negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la colina de repente Myrus se le ocurrió una idea ya llegando al pie de la colina-oye príncipe…

-¿Qué Pasa?- pregunto algo intrigado

-Te reto a una carrera cuesta arriba- lo miro con cara desafiante luego le dio un toque con la mano- las traes – para luego salir corriendo cuesta arriba rápidamente Myrus ya había hecho eso otras veces para ella no era tan difícil…Kylo al principio le pareció una tontería pero luego pensó "¿Por qué no?, después de todo puede servir como entrenamiento"…así que decididamente comenzó a correr detrás de Myrus…ambos parecían divertirse mucho Kylo le pisaba los talones a Myrus pero ella siempre conseguía la forma de avanzar más rápido

-Estas lento príncipe…deberías decirle a algún sirviente que corra por ti- dijo de forma burlona

La chica finalmente llego a la cima, a los pocos minutos Kylo llego tras de ella muy cansado, pero antes de pronunciar una palabra se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba inmóvil mirando hacia el frente, Kylo desvió su mirada hacia la dirección en la que observaba la chica…se encontraban dos Ferendas unas criaturas parecidas a lagartos con una mandíbula llena de colmillos afilados, con una larga cola que al final tenía una serie de espinas muy largas y aterradoras, de un gran tamaño, algo más pequeño que un Ursus pero lo suficientemente rápidos y fuertes como para detener a uno de ellos…ahí estaban frente a ellos devorando el cadáver de un Ursus…parecía que habían encontrado el origen de la pelea… Kylo que se había inclinado a tomar algo de aire se enderezo despacio…Myrus solo seguía mirando a esa dirección

-¿Myrus que son esos?- susurro esperando no llamar aun la atención de los Ferenda que se encontraban distraídos con su festín

-Esos mi querido príncipe no son algo con lo que te quieras encontrar en el camino…-contesto también en un susurro

-Pensé que esos eran los Ursus- continuo susurrando

-Pues no…espera ¿cómo sabes que se llaman así?...-Myrus puso cara de extrañada

-Lo leí en unas de tus anotaciones…así los llamas ¿no?-dijo tranquilamente

-¿Leíste mis cosas? …Kylo Te voy a matar- gruño en silencio entre dientes

-Ya lo había mencionado antes no se en que te afecta ahora…en fin ¿qué sucede con estos?-Kylo mantenía su mirada en las criaturas

-Bueno podríamos intentar regresar y esperar a que terminen y se vayan…o – no pudo terminar

-¿Podríamos atacar?- Kylo tomo su sable

-¡Estás loco!-exclamo muy bajo- …son muy rápidos… ¿viste esa terminación en su cola? ¿esas espinas?...si te llegan a dar un golpe con eso ten por seguro que vas a sufrir…esas espinas tienen un veneno que aunque no es letal causan un dolor demasiado fuerte para soportarlo…Lo mejor es retirarse

\- Myrus no me mal entiendas pero…no tengo tiempo para contratiempos…es hora de dejar de correr y enfrentar las cosas para avanzar- Kylo dejo caer su bolso y corrió hacia el frente encendiendo su sable de luz

-¡Kylo NO!- exclamo Myrus con suma preocupación

Las dos reptiles se percataron de la presencia del joven que venía hacia ellos poniéndose en modo de ataque y corriendo también hacia su dirección, Kylo esquivaba y lanzaba ataques como todo un profesional, las criaturas lanzaban latigazos con la cola en todas las direcciones…pero eso no inmutaba al caballero él ya estaba acostumbrado a esa serie de peligros. Myrus lo observaba de lejos y puso una de sus manos en su cara con algo de exasperación

-Rayos...-La chica mientras hacía eso de fijo en algo…sentía que la observaban…giro su cabeza despacio hacia un lado…y justo a unos centímetros al lado de ella estaba otra de esas criaturas posando su mirada en ella- doble rayos…-

El ferenda corrió a su dirección con la intención de embestirla , Myrus actuó rápidamente saltando hacia un lado se levantó y comenzó a correr esperaba que por nada en el mudo la cola de esa cosa no la tocara…Kylo continuaba peleando contra los otros dos… eran criaturas rápidas pero ya había conseguido cortar la cola de una de ellas y lastimar a otra seriamente con su sable…Myrus seguía evitando los ataques de la criatura el caballero se percató de que ella estaba en problemas pero debía terminar primero con los que estaban frente a él…ella solo tendría que aguantar …La chica tomo su arma esperando a que la criatura atacara de nuevo…y en efecto corrió hacia ella esperando embestirla la joven no se movió estaba decidida… varias gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro apretó muy fuerte el mango de su arma ella definitivamente atacaría esta vez…hasta que el caballero salto de la nada y corto sin problema la mitad de la mandíbula del lagarto…el cual dio un gran chillido de dolor apartándose…Kylo sonrió a Myrus con un aire superioridad y victoria

-Presumido- sonrió Myrus mientras decía eso…pero antes de que llegara la calma la chica abrió sus ojos con gran impresión dándose cuenta de algo…-CUIDADO- la joven grito empujo a Kylo con mucha fuerza hacia un lado haciéndolo caer al suelo…la criatura herida uso su cola para golpear a Myrus lo que ocasionó que cayera rodando en el suelo a unos centímetros de distancia con una herida importante a un costado…El caballero levanto la mirada presenciando todo aquello ella recibió el golpe que era para él…Kylo sintió una gran impotencia ante ese acto…su respiración se comenzó a acelerar , la expresión de su rostro era muy iracunda… tomo su sable que había caído a poca distancia de él lo encendió y lo apretó fuertemente…Kylo deseaba venganza

 **Hola corazones perdonen la ausencia...pase dos días y medio sin Internet sentí que algo estaba muriendo dentro de mi jajaja y bueno por eso no publique antes...pero eso me dio tiempo de escribir todo lo que quería aquí tienen el nuevo cap espero les haya gustado...muchas gracias por sus comentarios los aprecio mucho...un abrazo y saludos a todos :D**


	8. Manipulación

En un ataque airado Kylo se abalanzo hasta la criatura y comenzó a atacarlo con mucha ira, toda la frustración que había guardado dentro de sí en todo ese tiempo la descargo en esa criatura cortando y atravesando cada parte de su cuerpo sin detenerse…hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que ya no había mas nada que hacer. Kylo se quedó parado ahí frente al cadáver de su atacante por un momento, su respiración se iba normalizando poco a poco…estaba volviendo a la realidad nuevamente…el cielo estaba completamente gris la lluvia comenzó a caer al fin en todo el lugar…el joven aprendiz volteo a mirar hacia donde estaba Myrus que se encontraba aun en el suelo...se acercó rápidamente a ella y se arrodillo comenzó a revisar cómo se encontraba, el rostro de Myrus mostraba una gran expresión de dolor retorciéndose mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ojos y sus dientes al igual que la grama bajo sus manos…al parecer el veneno comenzaba a hacer efecto…tenía que hacer algo rápido…

Pero por un momento por la mente de Kylo pasaron ciertos… pensamientos… "Podría dejarla ahí...después de todo ya he obtenido lo que quería…involucrarme en esto significaría perder más tiempo" pensaba …sin embargo ahora era ella la que estaba en la misma posición que él hace muchas semanas atrás… está sufriendo…y necesita ayuda…su ayuda…salvo a un infeliz como el…es lo mínimo que puede hacer… "maldición" pensó

Kylo tomo a Myrus cuidadosamente en sus brazos la lluvia ya los había mojado considerablemente, pero ahora la atención del caballero estaba en la herida de la chica…con la joven en sus brazos se dirigió a una cueva ubicada en las formaciones rocosas que estaban en la cima de la colina…la chica apretaba fuertemente el cuello de la camisa de Kylo mientras mantenía su expresión de dolor…él la coloco suavemente en el suelo apoyando su cabeza sobre una pequeña roca...Myrus permanecía apretando el cuello de la camisa del joven…las espinas habían generado varios cortes en el costado derecho de Myrus…Kylo se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de su acto irresponsable y no sabía que hacer...se sentía perdido…la situación no lo dejaban pensar claramente…Myrus intento hablar entre tanto dolor

-Ky…Kylo...-hablaba con algo de dificultad su respiración era agitada-

-Dime Myrus aquí estoy…-Presto suma atención a lo que la joven le diría

-En…en mi bolso…busca…allí…hay una caja dentro…-soltó un gemido de dolor y luego prosiguió- tiene algunas soluciones medicinales… y otras cosas útiles para la herida…

\- Ok…bien… claro...-Kylo tomo el bolso de Myrus y rápidamente comenzó a buscar…saco una caja que dentro contenía algunos frascos pequeños y medianos llenos de líquidos y polvos de distintos colores… cada uno tenía algo pegado que los identificaba…aun así Kylo no sabía cuál podía usar

\- El…el del líquido verde…-intentaba hablar entre gemidos de dolor-pon un poco en la herida

Kylo la miro asintió y luego tomo la botella…saco algunas vendas y otros materiales para la herida…corto la camisa de Myrus del lado donde tenía la herida…esta estaba llena de sangre, Kylo uso el líquido verde mojando un pedazo de tela y pasándola sobre la herida para limpiar la sangre...Myrus al sentir el contacto comenzó a gritar de dolor…era insoportable parecía que millones de cuchillos le atravesaran el costado en ese momento …el veneno era fuerte y aunado a la reacción que provocaba el líquido sobre la herida…era el resultado de un sufrimiento intolerable… en un movimiento rápido tomo una de las manos del joven aprendiz y la sujeto fuertemente buscando algo de apoyo…Kylo la observo mientras hacía eso…el podía sentir como la chica sufría…y el no podía hacer más nada para remediarlo…pero esperaba que al menos lo que estaba haciendo ayudara en algo…esta vez era su turno de salvarla a ella

Luego de unos minutos el caballero termino de curar la herida…coloco sobre los cortes unos pedazos de tela mojados en solución y las cubrió con unas vendas manteniéndolas firmes bajo esta…Myrus permanecía intranquila…su expresión no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo…Kylo se sentó junto a ella tomo su mano y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza suavemente intentando calmar a la chica…esta de vez en cuando apretaba fuerte la mano del caballero cuando sentía que dolor era muy intenso…él no quería verla de esa manera…y menos por su culpa…pero sabía que no podía hacer más nada…solo quedaba esperar

-Tranquila…todo pasara pronto- le decía el caballero con una mirada de pena y compasión mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la joven

Afuera permanecía lloviendo, el cielo se iluminaba de vez cuando con los relámpagos…el sonido de las hojas que eran movidas bruscamente por el viento eran calladas por el estruendo que generaban los truenos…Kylo se mantuvo todo ese tiempo al lado de Myrus…ella había conseguido calmarse un momento aunque su respiración aún era un poco rápida y profunda su rostro estaba llena de gotas de sudor…en momentos se calmaba para luego volverse a retorcer de dolor…

-No se…que puedo hacer…para que dejes de sufrir…-la miraba con algo de desilusión e impotencia

Después de unas largas horas Myrus había logrado quedarse dormida…parece que la solución había comenzado a hacer efecto y el dolor comenzaba a ceder…sin darse cuenta la noche llego de nuevo y la lluvia no había cesado…Kylo tomo la esfera de luz la encendió se retiró con mucho cuidado del lado de ella y fue a revisar los alrededores de la cueva para verificar que todo estuviera en orden…parece que no quedaba más que pasar la noche ahí…y esperar a que Myrus amaneciera mejor eso era lo más importante ahora…

Kylo se sentó a un poco distancia de Myrus recostado a una roca que sobresalía del suelo …miro a Myrus por un momento ella se mantenía tranquila…y eso lo calmaba…soltó un profundo suspiro y cerro sus ojos por un momento para meditar en todo lo que estaba pasando…. esos pensamientos…esos sueños que el tenia…aunado a todos su sentimientos y emociones, lo hacían sentir confundido…usualmente su maestro lo ayudaba a orientarse en esos casos…él lo guiaba para encontrar su verdadero camino…el seguía seguro de su camino…o eso era lo que él creía…sentía que debía marcharse pronto…para ponerle fin a toda esa confusión

 _-"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer"-_ una voz algo lenta y sombría se escuchó de repente

El caballero abrió sus ojos rápidamente…comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados…pero no había nada ni nadie…solo estaba Myrus dormida recostada en el suelo…

 _-"sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer"- La voz repitió_

Al parecer no venía de ningún lado…o solo estaba en su mente…pero aunque Kylo no quería admitirlo él sabía lo que estaba pasando…de repente el interior de la cueva y todo a su alrededor comenzó a ser consumido por la oscuridad apagando la luz de la esfera…Kylo se levantó despacio mientras la oscuridad terminaba de cubrir todo su entorno hasta que solo quedo el en un completo vacío negro

-" _Eres muy fuerte Kylo Ren...pero no puedes dejar de seguir tu verdadero camino"-_ La voz hacía eco en la oscuridad

-Sé que es usted…- decía Kylo mientras solo se limitaba a mirar el vacío oscuro

 _-"Te has dejado tentar nuevamente por la luz…y eso te ha causado una serie de confusiones…algo que no te puedes permitir…si quieres seguir el legado de tu abuelo_

-Estoy completamente seguro del camino que debo de seguir maestro

 _-"Pues entonces debes de deshacerte de los obstáculos en tu camino"_

En medio de la oscuridad apareció Myrus acostada en el suelo aun dormida…Kylo intento no parecer sorprendido aunque por dentro él sabía lo que su maestro estaba insinuando

-No creo que sea necesario…ella no es un obstáculo…yo estoy seguro de lo que quiero…solo debo salir de aquí

-" _Mi joven aprendiz aun tienes mucho que aprender…eres fuerte pero todavía te falta explotar más tu poder…y ella ahora es un impedimento para que cumplas tu destino…ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"_

-No lo creo necesario-Kylo intento negarse

 _-"Estas confundido y lo entiendo…pero se ha presentado otra prueba ante ti justo como la prueba con tu padre…ahora debes de elegir"_

-Maestro esto no es lo mismo- el caballero insistió

 _-"¿A caso dudas de mí?...ella será otra desilusión más en tu vida…que crees que hará cuando se entere de quien eres realmente…después de todo tarde o temprano lo hará…ella solo busca llenar el vacío de su soledad contigo…ella solo te está utilizando"_

-Eso… no es cierto…- frunció el ceño no quería creer esas palabras

 _-"¿Crees que aun después de saber quién eres se quedara contigo?... ¿después de saber todo lo que has hecho?...probablemente de haber sabido quien eras inicialmente jamás te hubiera ayudado…Kylo Ren solo serás una decepción para ella…y ella otra desilusión más para ti…lo que crees sentir por ella es solo una ilusión algo que no existe…algo que no tiene que existir "_

La mirada de Kylo se endureció ante las frías palabras de su maestro…él tenía razón…ella no aceptaría lo que es el realmente...alguien cruel, vil y despiadado…quizás debió haberla dejado morir hace unas horas y así evitar todo eso….todo eso que sentía por dentro en ese momento…igual al llegar la primera orden a su ubicación uno de los destinos más probables que le esperaba a la joven era la muerte ya que significaba un obstáculo para los planes del líder supremo

-Tiene razón maestro

 _\- "Has hecho un buen trabajo manipulándola pero ya es hora de acabar con esto… sabes que igual morirá… así que es mejor que tú mismo te encargues de eso ahora es hora de que te vuelvas a liberar...de que vuelvas a encontrar tu camino… además ella está sufriendo… termina de una vez con su sufrimiento"_

Kylo se acercó a Myrus lentamente en medio de la oscuridad su mirada era fría…sus labios temblaban y su respiración era profunda…estaba justo frente a ella…tenía que hacerlo…él debía cumplir con su objetivo…de igual forma no esperaba que Myrus lo aceptara…él no podía pedirle a ella que lo acompañara...él era la persona menos indicada para salvarla de esa soledad…Kylo tomo su sable de luz lo encendió y lo coloco hacia abajo en dirección a Myrus…solo tenía que hacerlo rápido…debía clavar el sable de luz y terminaría todo…toda esa confusión…todas esas emociones y sentimientos…el maestro siempre lo había guiado…

Kylo se preparó para descender el sable pero no sin antes comenzar a vacilar sobre su decisión…¿realmente su maestro estaba esta vez en lo correcto?...él se había sentido muy bien todo este tiempo…sea mentira o no así fue…ella fue quien le salvo la vida…y no le importo quien era para ayudarlo…lo cuido todo ese tiempo…le dio una tranquilidad que él no había experimentado jamás en su vida…lo perdono incluso cuando la lastimo…y el prometió que no la lastimaría de nuevo…Miro el rostro de Myrus por un momento y recordó todo lo que había vivido con ella…todas esas suaves palabras que lo hacían sentir algo en su interior...desde el primer momento en que la vio…en el que la beso…en el que compartió ese momento de calma en el bosque…hasta ahora.

La expresión de Myrus en ese momento comenzó a tornarse nuevamente intranquila Kylo subió sus manos apretando el sable para buscar más impulso y comenzó a bajar con fuerza el sable mientras aun miraba el rostro de la joven vulnerable todos sus pensamientos sobre ella lo hacía pensar en si verdaderamente estaba haciendo ahora lo correcto…justo cuando ya iba a atravesarla solo a unos pocos centímetros de su pecho Kylo se detuvo soltando un gran grito de ira…y acto seguido lanzo con mucha fuerza su sable de luz hacia un lado chocando contra una pared rocosa…Kylo empezó a hiperventilar mientras la cueva regresaba a la normalidad…luego se arrodillo frente a Myrus

-Prometí que no te volvería a lastimar…y cumpliré mi promesa

El aprendiz se percató de algo Myrus seguía intranquila…pero esta vez no parecía por el dolor… Kylo comenzó a sentir una perturbación en ella… ¿acaso tenia pesadillas?... probablemente producto de lo que sentía por la herida

-Kylo…-susurro al joven-

Myrus apretó sus dientes y sus ojos y de un momento a otro muchas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro el tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza

-Aquí estoy…- dijo Kylo con un tono de preocupación

La joven movía su cabeza hacia los lados con mucha inquietud…comenzó a hiperventilar mientras seguía llorando...Kylo tomo con su otra mano el rostro de Myrus…

-Tranquila, tranquila…-Kylo tenía que hacer algo…sea lo que sea que estuviera soñando la joven no la dejaba tranquila…el ya con anterioridad algunas veces la escucho lamentarse y llorar en el refugio mientras dormía…la curiosidad comenzó a comerse a Kylo él tenía que saber que sucedía con la chica…después de todo era con el fin de ayudarla

El caballero alejo su mano del rostro de Myrus…y puso su palma abierta frente a ella…hace mucho tiempo Kylo no había entrado en la mente de una persona…desde que miro dentro de la mente de Rey…pero esta vez era diferente…el joven aprendiz cerro sus ojos buscando algo de concentración…comenzando a usar la fuerza para entrar en la mente de Myrus…varias imágenes comenzaron a aparecer…un hombre joven solo un poco mayor que ella…un día lluvioso…una casa grande sobre una montaña…una sala con mucha gente reunida…sentimientos fuertes de impotencia…de rabia…de soledad…de miedo…de tristeza y culpa… sobretodo de mucha culpa y miedo…un gran vacío...

-No…noo…-susurro Myrus entre sollozos-

Kylo comenzó a alterar un poco los sueños de Myrus haciéndola ver imágenes de tranquilidad…los momentos que había pasado felices en su vida…intentando cambiar todas esas emociones negativas por algo que le diera más serenidad…Myrus se fue calmando lentamente…Kylo volvió a abrir sus ojos ya lo había conseguido…soltó un profundo suspiro aliviado…y luego comenzó a acariciar el rostro sereno de la joven mientras sonreía…

Unas horas después de ese episodio…Myrus despertó algo aturdida…pero sin tanto dolor…miro hacia un lado y estaba Kylo dormido junto a ella…el habría pasado gran parte del tiempo velando los sueños de la joven…ella sonrió ligeramente sobre todo por el hecho de que el aun sostenía su mano …la chica se volteo como pudo quedando frente a frente con Kylo…comenzó a acariciar su rostro pasando sus dedos por la cicatriz…el abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada de ella…con ese contacto sintieron que el tiempo se detuvo nuevamente…y todo a su alrededor dejo de existir…solo estaban ellos dos ahí intentando descifrarse el uno al otro…intentando saber que innumerables misterios escondían sus ojos…

-Gracias…Kylo-Dijo Myrus muy bajo casi en un susurro el caballero solo sonrió para luego agregar-

-Ben… -mantenía su mirada en ella-

-¿Ben?-pregunto extrañada-

-Ese es mi verdadero nombre- su expresión era muy serena

Myrus abrió sus ojos un poco más y dio una amplia sonrisa

-¿lo ves?...Ese nombre si me gusta…es más bonito…sabía que no podías tener un nombre tan feo como Kylo…-intento bromear

Kylo rio y luego agrego

-Myrus… quiero saber que pasa por tu mente…que es lo que te perturba…me intriga demasiado…- puso un rostro serio- no quiero indagar en tu mente…quiero que se tú la que me diga porque te sientes así...y si esa es la razón por la cual estas aquí

La joven bajo su mirada un momento…y guardo silencio por un segundo…el caballero fue muy espontaneo con su pregunta …pero ya era hora también…ella había guardado todo eso dentro de sí misma…quizás abrirse le ayudaría en algo o eso pensaba…igual después todo estos podrían ser los últimos días que volvería a estar con Kylo hasta que se cumpliera nuevamente lo que ella decía sobre el planeta…él se iría para jamás volver…así que cual sería la diferencia de que él sepa la verdadera razón por la que está ahí…pues ninguna

-De acuerdo - se volteo nuevamente y mirando hacia el techo de la cueva termino diciendo-te lo diré…

 **Hola corazones aqui esta un nuevo cap un poco corto pero igual esta especial para ustedes como siempre jaja...muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto y por todos sus comentarios los aprecio de verdad...un fuerte abrazo y saludos a todos :D**


	9. Recuerdos

-Todo sucedió hace 3 años atrás-Myrus cerro sus ojos para comenzar a recordar

 _3 años atrás…_

Una chica corría rápidamente por los pasillos de una gran casa…su respiración era agitada…su corazón latía rápido por todo el esfuerzo de llegar a tiempo pero aun asi no se detenía solo hasta que a lo lejos se fijó de una gran puerta con dos hombres vestidos impecablemente y parados firmes frente a ella…la chica se detuvo casi perdiendo el equilibrio soltando un gran suspiro de cansancio y apoyándose en sus rodillas

-¿ya…están…adentro?- se dijo entre jadeos a uno de los hombres…y este solo asintió despacio- oh…rayos- su cara mostraba cansancio y preocupación

La joven se volvió a enderezar…se arregló el cabello que se había desordenado mientras corria…acomodo su ropa que era un simple vestido corto de botones beige manga larga con un fajin marrón y unos leggins negros que llegaban un poco más debajo de sus rodillas… tomo algo de aire por la nariz y soltándolo finalmente por la boca…ya estaba preparada para entrar…hizo una seña a uno de los hombres de la entrada y este abrió la puerta despacio dejando ver una habitación con un gran comedor en el cual se encontraban sentadas tres personas...una pareja algo mayor cada uno en un extremo de la mesa y un joven adulto sentado hacia uno de los lados…el joven miro hacia la entrada y le sonrio de forma confiable a la chica…pero la pareja ni se inmuto… la mujer que estaba sentada de frente en dirección a la puerta sin mirarla solo se limitó a decir

-Llegas tarde Myrus…como siempre…-mantenía sus ojos en la comida

Era una mujer algo mayor pero con rasgos finos…con una tez morena y ojos verdes, su vestimenta era impecable usaba un vestido con mangas largas y un cuello alto que compartía colores entre rojo y dorado…con ciertos detalles bien distribuidos en los extremos de sus mangas y cuello…su cabello era largo y negro y estaba recogido cuidadosamente con un prendedor de piedras brillantes que hacían juego con el vestido…la presencia de la dama era imponente al igual que sus palabras y su modo de mirar

-Lo lamento mucho…madre- Myrus se aproximó a la mesa y tomo su lugar al otro lado frente al joven

El joven adulto era su hermano que bueno era parecido a su madre…su presencia se veía imponente pero con un toque más de humildad…parecía alguien que cuidaba mucho su imagen…su cabello era corto negro un poco largo y estaba peinado perfectamente hacia un lado…tenía una camisa azul oscuro de cuello alto y botones…su mirada transmitía una tremenda seguridad…el solo volvió a mirar a Myrus y entre dientes sin hacer ruido le saludo…ella le respondió de la misma forma

-Quería que todos estuviéramos en la mesa para comer juntos…pero como no aparecías decidimos comenzar sin ti ,de igual modo tampoco sabíamos si ibas a llegar- la mujer decía seriamente y no se molestaba en ver a su hija

-Está bien no importa- respondió Myrus con algo de desinterés mientras un hombre parecido a los de la entrada se acercó a la joven y le coloco un plato de comida en la mesa frente a ella…la comida en el plato estaba muy bien distribuida y ordenada…un filete perfectamente cortado acompañado de algunas verduras y hortalizas hervidas a un lado…y con un fino y delicado camino de aderezo color blanco sobre ellas…Myrus inspecciono su alimento tomo el tenedor y lo hundió levemente sobre el filete su cara mostro una gran desaprobación

-Madre sabes que no como carne – intentaba apartar el filete del contorno…

La madre de Myrus se detuvo por un momento, mastico y trago, tomo una servilleta y limpio con sus labios con un estilo pulcro para agregar

-Pues eso lo recordaría si al menos te tomaras la molestia de estar siempre a la hora de comer…estoy segura de que no lo olvidaría hija-La mirada de su madre era completamente penetrante

-y yo estoy segura de que lo recordarías si prestaras mas atención a lo que digo- lanzo una mirada desafiante intentando contrarrestar la mirada de su progenitora

-No seas insolente niña- miro a su hija de forma soberbia y autoritaria

-Salinah tranquila…- intervino el padre

Este era un hombre mayor…su cabello era castaño y corto con ciertos matices de blanco producto de los años…vestía una ropa parecida a la de su hijo solo que de un color morado oscuro con ciertos detalles en dorado…su cara siempre tenía una expresión seria…era un hombre callado que solo pronunciaba palabras cuando era necesario

-Y tu Myrus separa el filete y come lo demás sin dramas…no queremos un conflicto a la hora de comer…y menos con tu hermano aquí-hablo el padre firmemente

Myrus que aun mantenía una competencia de miradas con su madre desvió su atención nuevamente a su plato haciendo caso a su padre de mala gana

-Sinceramente…nos alegra demasiado que hayas vuelto Neftalí- la dama paso de mirar a Myrus para observar al joven dando un cambio muy drástico a su semblante…dibujando una gran y amplia sonrisa llena de regocijo al decir esas palabras

-Gracias madre…y a mí me alegra estar de nuevo aquí con ustedes

-Sabes que siempre es un regalo tenerte aquí con nosotros Neftalí- agrego el padre

-Y claro también nos alegra demasiado que te esté yendo tan bien en la política…eres todo un modelo a seguir- toco fugazmente la mano de su hijo

-No eso es demasiado…aun me falta un poco más para alcanzar los altos niveles- dijo para luego meter un poco de comida a su boca

-Pero aun así eres un orgullo para esta casa…aun no entiendo porque tu hermana no ha comenzado a seguir tus pasos- Miro a Myrus

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó …Myrus rodo sus ojos con fastidio y coloco uno de sus codos sobre la mesa apoyando el mentón de su cara en la palma de su mano… mientras que con la otra mano con la que sujetaba el tenedor comenzaba a jugar con su comida mostrando mucho desinterés con la conversación

-Deberías seguir los pasos de tu hermano mayor Myrus…él es todo un ejemplo para ti

-Sabes que no me interesa la política madre…

-Bueno deberías comenzar a interesarte…por lo menos tu hermano se ha centrado en eso y le ha ido muy bien…no como tú que siempre andas por ahí perdiendo el tiempo en no sé qué…- comenzo a cortar delicadamente un pedazo de carne

Myrus no hizo caso a las palabras de su madre -Tu madre tiene razón Myrus…Neftalí a tu edad ya había conseguido relacionarse con mucha gente importante en la política…hacer aportes significativos… cosas que han contribuido a la república y a la familia…

-Oh vamos no sean tan duros con ella – intervino Neftali

-Se realista Neftalí… ¿en que ha contribuido ella a esta familia?

-Bueno estoy seguro de que mi hermana ya encontrara su camino y su contribución será muy valiosa –la mira y sonríe Myrus le devolvió la sonrisa

-Bueno eso espero…es mejor que comience a hacer algo por ella y por esta familia…ya es hora de que deje de ser una inútil

Todo se detuvo en ese momento…el silencio arropo toda la habitación…Myrus giro su rostro hacia su madre con una gran cara de impresión por lo que acababa de decir…ella mantenía su mirada en la comida…restando importancia a la frase delicada que dijo a su hija …el padre y el hijo miraron a la madre algo impresionados también y luego miraron a Myrus…la joven continuaba con la vista fija en su madre ella había dicho muchas cosas pero nunca algo como eso… padre e hijo esperaban una reacción de la chica o al menos de la madre…la mujer levanto la mirada y se fijó que su hija tenía la mirada clavada en ella

-¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo malo?- levanto ambas cejas

Myrus cambio su expresión por una de total desagrado y decepción…sus labios temblaban y sus ojos se cristalizaron…sentía un gran nudo en la garganta…sin embargo no se atrevía a llorar no iba a demostrar debilidad antes las palabras de su madre…ella no se quebraría ante esa mujer…intento tragarse el nudo de la garganta y como pudo dijo -¿Con que eso es lo que piensas de mí?

-Por supuesto Myrus …¿qué quieres que te diga?...es hora de que te centres de que busques un camino- contesto cínicamente

-Muy bien saben que- Myrus soltó el tenedor y aparto el plato-...yo me retiro…igual ya había comido y no tenía hambre…solo vine por ti Neftalí…me alegra que hayas regresado de tu viaje- procede a levantarse de su asiento

-Myrus vuelve a sentarte…-hablo con un tono de enojo y firmeza-no te atrevas a irte…-

La hija lanzo una mirada retadora a la madre y luego se comenzó a dirigir a la salida la mujer le hizo una seña a su marido para que interviniera

-Hija hazle caso a tu madre…

-Myrus no te puedes ir tu hermano está aquí….regresa a la mesa ahora mismo- ordeno la madre

-Oblígame…- se volteo fugazmente a decir eso y luego siguió hasta la salida…abriendo la puerta con rudeza causando impresión en los hombres que se encontraban parados del otro lado… comenzó a caminar por el gran y largo pasillo, sus pasos era pesados al igual que su respiración la expresión de su rostro denotaba bastante rabia…y sus ojos permanecían cristalizados…siempre era lo mismo con sus padres…ellos se encaraban de recordarle todos los días de su vida la decepción que era ella para ambos y lo orgullosos que estaban de su hijo…siempre la comparaban con su hermano…Myrus siempre había vivido bajo la sombra de su hermano gracias a sus padres…salió de la casa que estaba ubicada en la cima de una gran montaña…en las afueras estaba otro hombre parado al lado de un aerodeslizador. La joven se acercó a este y le dio un papel

-Quiero que me lleve a esta dirección por favor- el hombre solo asintio

Myrus entro en el vehículo aéreo y se dejó caer sobre el asiento hundiéndose en el…lo que quería realmente en ese momento era estar muy lejos de ese lugar. Luego de unos minutos finalmente llegaron a un sitio publico…mucha gente caminaba desde todas direcciones, había mucho ruido y movimiento. A lo lejos entre toda la gente se veía un hombre moreno alto vestido con una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero marrón sobre ella…de cabello negro y de sonrisa encantadora hablando con una chica la cual parecía muy complacida con la conversación sin embargo de un momento a otro la expresión de la chica cambio a una un poco ofendida y termino abofeteando al hombre…Myrus cruzo sus brazos y lo miro con una cara falsa de desaprobación mientras se iba acercando a el

\- Poe Dameron El mejor piloto de toda la galaxia…y no puede manejar una relación con una chica…que pena

-Que te puedo decir…tengo un corazón amplio y las chicas no lo entienden – se sobaba la mejilla con su mano

\- Hola Poe- Myrus sonrio

-Señorita Myrus – el piloto le devolvió una sonrisa

-Vayamos a otro lugar no puedo escuchar ni mis pensamientos aquí- sugirió la joven

-Como desees- Poe inclino su cabeza un poco

Poe le hizo un ademan con su mano frente a ella indicando el camino...Myrus procedió a caminar. Llegaron a un especie de paseo que parecía un corredor largo a los lados había arboles distribuidos por todo el camino y bajo estos pequeños bancos donde se encontraban algunas personas sentadas mientras otras solo caminaban…a un lado del largo paseo habia un lago donde en las orillas estaban llenas de hermosas flores de todas formas y tamaños…Myrus señalo un banco disponible y se sentaron ahí a hablar mientras observaban el paisaje

-¿Ya le dijiste a tu madre que quieres ser parte de la resistencia?- pregunto el piloto mirando hacia el paisaje del frente

-¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que la mate de un infarto?...o mejor dicho ¿quieres que me mate y luego se muera de un infarto?...no gracias

Poe comenzó a reírse para luego decir -No creo que eso pase…deberías intentarlo al menos…quizás podría sorprenderte

-Tu no la conoces- bajo la mirada- además…si le digo eso seguro diría algo como – comenzó a imitar de forma graciosa a su madre- Myrus eso de la resistencia es ridículo algo sin sentido…lo que tú tienes que hacer es política de verdad así como tu hermano

Poe sonrió ante ese acto y negó un poco con la cabeza…para luego agregar

-Myrus te conozco desde hace ya un tiempo…y sé que eres una buena chica…sabes que serás bien recibida en la resistencia…además mientras más ayuda mejor…pero debes tener en cuenta que nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas…así que piensa bien lo que harás porque al final la última decisión la tomaras tu

Myrus había conocido a Poe desde hace unos años en medio de una de sus misiones en ese planeta…Ella ayudo a Poe a resolver un pequeño conflicto que estaba estancando su misión en ese tiempo y desde entonces se volvieron buenos amigos…cada cierto tiempo se encontraban en el mismo sitio… el piloto le contaba todas las historias y aventuras que había vivido siendo miembro de la resistencia mientras Myrus se maravillaba con cada una de estas…le parecía una vida interesante la de aquel hombre…ella quería vivir algo parecido…no quería ser piloto pero definitivamente ese mundo lleno de aventuras le parecía interesante…querer pertenecer a la resistencia…hacía sentir a Myrus que finalmente tenía un propósito una motivación ella finalmente contribuiría en algo…en algo claro para dejar de ser como diría su madre una inútil…

-Y por supuesto sabes que siempre serán bienvenidas las chicas lindas como tú- le guiño el ojo a Myrus pícaramente

-Púdrete Dameron- le dio un golpecito en el hombro mientras reia

Luego de unas horas hablando Poe ya tenía que retirarse…la noche llego y el piloto debía continuar su camino…Myrus le dio un abrazo y se despidió de el

-Espero verte pronto- fueron las palabras del piloto antes de marcharse

Pasado todo eso Myrus decidió volver a casa…al llegar estaban sus padres y su hermanos reunidos en la sala hablando pero al percatarse de la presencia de Myrus guardaron silencio hasta que pasado un segundo su madre rompió el silencio

-Hasta que al fin te dignas en aparecer…- dijo su madre

-No se preocupen no vine a interrumpir pueden continuar su charla…igual me ire a mi habitación- se iba a disponer a caminar hacia alla

-Myrus…Myrus no te vayas espera…por que no te sientas acá con nosotros…aquí al lado mío y disfrutas un rato-le pidió su hermano

La chica vacilo al principio…pero hace mucho tiempo no veía a su hermano asi que al menos haría el intento de soportar las palabras de sus padres por el…se aproximó hacia uno de los muebles y se sentó al lado de Neftali... se sentía la enorme incomodidad en el ambiente…rompiendo la tensión que cubria a la chica el hermano la rodeo con su brazo y la acerco a él…ella lo abrazo y sonrió

-Ya te extrañaba pequeña problemática- le dijo su hermano con una amplia sonrisa abrazándola fuertemente ella solo sonrió con algo de incomodidad

-Myrus mañana no puedes desaparecer tu hermano hará una reunión especial donde invitara a figuras políticas importantes…quizás podrías intent- la mujer no pudo continuar

-Madre no vuelvas a empezar por favor…-Myrus puso cara de fastidio

-Solo intento hacer lo mejor para ti hija…-se irguió en su puesto mostrando su autoridad

-Por su puesto…- dijo Myrus sarcástica

-De hecho Myrus- intervino el hermano- sabes no sería una mala idea

-Ay no, no tú también-Se apartó rápidamente de Neftalí

-Mira podrías al menos intentar relacionarte mañana quizás podría interesarte…así como me paso a mi…primero estaba renuente pero cuando empecé a involucrarme más en esto me termino gustando…solo inténtalo nada mas no pasara nada malo

Myrus pensó por un segundo la propuesta de su hermano…parecía correcta…bueno no la estaba obligando ni nada por el estilo…solo quería abrir una posibilidad para ella y lo entendía…ya había vivido muchos conflictos con sus padres a causa de este tema…ellos fueron en su tiempo gente importante de ese mundo, y ahora querían que sus dos hijos siguieran sus pasos…bueno podría intentarlo como dijo su hermano después de todo nadie ha muerto por hacerlo…todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella esperando una reacción hasta que la chica se dignó en responder

-Bien…lo intentare-sus padres mostraron una gran satisfacción ante esas palabras al fin habían conseguido de alguna manera que su hija cediera.

Al día siguiente la casa estaba llena de mucha gente…gente de alta alcurnia…todos con características diferente…habían jóvenes adultos, hombres muy mayores, mujeres de vestimenta elegante y excelente presencia…todos hablaban entre si de diversos temas sobre su mundo todos con un lenguaje limpio y muy técnico. Myrus estaba parada a lado de sus padres con una gran cara de aburrimiento… cuando de repente entre toda esa gente apareció una distinguida figura de un caballero algo mayor…se veía muy importante alto de vestimenta elegante, cabello largo negro y ojos claros con un barba oscura pero no muy espesa y muy bien cuidada…se acercó directamente hacia donde estaban los padres y su hija…

-Lamento la tardanza…señor y señora Lebery…la fuerte lluvia nos ha traído ciertos problemas

-Oh no no…no se preocupe…para nada senador Gadeen…es un placer conocerlo finalmente- dijo felizmente la madre

-¿Y esta hermosa señorita?- clavo su mirada en Myrus

-Oh claro por supuesto esta es nuestra hija…Myrus-la madre la tomo por los hombros y la puso al frente

-¿así que es ella?...-se acercó y tomo la mano de Myrus dando un beso de cortesía en el dorso de esta – su hermano me ha hablado mucho de usted…bueno es un gran placer conocer al fin a mi prometida…

Todo fue muy rápido…Parecía que lo que había dicho aquel hombre aun no había sido procesado correctamente por la mente de la chica… "¿él dijo prometida?" pensó ...Myrus se quería convencer de que había escuchado mal…su cara hizo una notoria mueca de extrañada

-Espera…¿qué?- zafo su mano del agarre del senador- creo que no entendí muy bien

-¿Como que no?...oh ¿no se lo habían dicho?-miro a sus padres- lo siento creo que he arruinado la sorpresa

La mente de Myrus comenzó a dar vueltas ya su mente había caído en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando -Esperen, esperen, esperen… ¿ustedes me comprometieron con alguien que no conozco?

-Hija…nosotros bueno- intento explicar la madre-….pensamos que era lo mejor…tenías que sentar cabeza en algún momento…ademas el es un buen homb- fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito de la joven

-¿¡COMO SE LES OCURRE!?... ¿¡QUE RAYOS PASA CON USTEDES!?- Grito Myrus enervada y todos los invitados voltearon a mirar el origen de los gritos

-Myrus baja el tono de voz…no hagamos un escandalo- hablo la madre entre dientes

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAN LLEGADO TAN LEJOS!…¿¡CUANDO PRETENDIA DECIRME ESTO!?-la chica se encontraba muy alterada

-Myrus se sensata esto es lo mejor para ti…es una gran oportunidad- La mujer intentaba convencer a su hija

-¿¡QUE SABES TÚ QUÉ ES LO MEJOR PARA MI!?…ESE TIPO ES UN COMPLETO DESCONOCIDO?- señalo al senador para luego continuar -…¿¡LO MEJOR PARA MI!?...SERA LO MEJOR PARA USTEDES- La chica no dejaba de gritar sentía que iba a explotar de ira

-No me hables de esa forma jovencita…cuida tus palabras…solo nos preocupamos por tu futuro- hablo firmemente la madre mostrando una suprema autoridad

-Madre nunca me has preguntado lo que quiero hacer…y ahora te preocupas por mi futuro por favor…debí de haberme marchado desde hace tiempo- Myrus bajo su voz por un momento

-¿Y a donde irías?...no podrías aguantar ni un día cuidándote tu sola-se burlo su madre

-¿AH SI? ¿ESO CREES?...PUES YO…YO…ME UNIRE A LA RESISTENCIA- dijo finalmente alzando nuevamente su tono de voz

Los ojos de su madre se abrieron enormemente…-Esa es una idea ridícula…es una pérdida de tiempo y lo sabes…lo que tienes que hacer es política de verdad al igual que tu hermano

-AL MENOS ES MEJOR QUE TU IDEA DE QUEDARME AQUÍ Y OBLIGARME A CASARME CON UN EXTRAÑO PARA COMPLACERLOS A USTEDES Y A SUS DESEOS EGOÍSTAS…SUPÉRALO SALINAH NO SOY COMO MI HERMANO…

La madre de Myrus la abofeteo fuertemente frente a todos…el rostro de la joven quedo hacia una lado con su mejilla completamente roja…sus ojos estaban muy abiertos…llevo su mano en su mejilla… para luego enderezarse

-Suficiente…me largo de aquí- Myrus comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida

-¡Myrus…vuelve aquí!...¡no te atrevas a cruzar esa puerta!…¡Myrus regresa ahora mismo!- dijo Salinah en tono amenazante y autoritario

-Oblígame…Salinah!...- continuo su camino

-Myrus… ¡MYRUS…MYRUS VUELVE AQUÍ…ES UNA ORDEN!…- iba a intentar a detener a la chica pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo

-Tranquila madre yo me encargo- el joven hijo se acercó a su madre ya ella había hecho suficiente ahora era turno de él intervenir en esa situación

Myrus salió del lugar de la reunión … su mejilla permanecía roja su rostro mostraba gran enojo y desilusión… no sabía si quería llorar de la rabia o de la tristeza…pero ahora estaba decidido la chica ya no podía seguir soportando esa situación…lo mejor era marcharse…entro en otra habitación que tenía una escalera doble central…subió por una de ellas y llego hasta su cuarto…tomo un bolso y comenzó a recoger algunas de sus cosas lanzándolas con algo de fuerza dentro desplazando toda su rabia a los objetos y ropa que tomaba… en ese momento una presencia irrumpió en su cuarto

-Myrus tranquilízate…

-Ahora no Neftalí…sinceramente no estoy de humor- seguía aventando sus pertenencias dentro del bolso

\- Ten algo de paciencia con nuestra madre… lo único que quiere es lo mejor para nosotros- dijo cruzando sus brazos

-¿¡PACIENCIA!?...debes de estar bromeando…¿cuanta paciencia crees que he tenido en todo este tiempo?…todos tienen un límite Neftali – intentaba no gritarle a su hermano

-Bueno a menos no debiste reaccionar de esa manera…todos los invitados están consternados ante esa actuación- dijo seriamente

-¿Y como querías que reacci-…- Myrus guardo silencio por un minuto se detuvo por un momento y miro a su hermano con algo de intriga-espera…¿tu también sabias sobre eso del senador?

Neftalí abrió sus ojos con gran impresión por la pregunta y luego desvió la mirada -NO PUEDO CREERLO…¿TU TAMBIÉN?...NEFTALI POR FAVOR- levanto súbitamente la voz

-Myrus tranquila…- bajo sus brazos

En un momento la joven se percató de algo- aguarda un segundo…- su rostro se llenó de gran impresión mientras se acercaba muy despacio hacia su hermano - claro por eso me insistían tanto en que estuviera presente en la reunión de hoy…pero mis padres no iban a conseguir que cediera por eso hicieron que tú me lo propusieras porque sabían que si tú me lo pedias yo accedería…- su hermano no quería hacer contacto visual con ella- eso es todo …una MALDITA MENTIRA- algunas lágrimas salieron finalmente de sus ojos- Y TU FUISTE PARTE DE ESTO…- grito con un gran tono de reproche

-Myrus cálmate-intentaba que su hermana no se alterara mas

-Ahora mírame a los ojos y dime porque lo hicieron…dudo mucho que me hayan vendido de esa manera sin obtener ningún beneficio…asi que dime la verdad ¿por qué lo hicieron?-lo miro fijamente

No había respuesta del joven se notaba que estaba acorralado con esa pregunta que acababa de hacer su hermana

-¡DIME NEFTALI!- pidió una respuesta desesperada

-De acuerdo está bien ¿quieres saber la verdad?...- termino respondiendo su hermano…Myrus lo miro atentamente esperando una razón lógica para lo que habían hecho…

-Sabes lo difícil que es estar en la política…toda esa presión ejercida por la gente que confía en mi…por mis padres…escalar a la cima en esto es sumamente difícil…intento hacer todo lo que puedo Myrus tú no eres la única que esta presionada aquí… tu unión con el senador bueno- se detuvo

-Él te ayudaría a obtener un mejor cargo…. ¿a cambio de mí? ¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir?- la cara de Myrus mostraba total repudio y decepción hacia su hermano

Neftali no se atrevía a verla sentía una suma vergüenza por lo que había hecho…ellos siempre se habían llevado bien a pesar de la tensa relación entre sus padres y su hermana…ellos mantenían una buena relación de hermanos…sin embargo esa relación comenzaba a romperse en ese momento

-Si…- respondió en seco… solo eso basto para que Myrus se acercara con mucha rabia sin poder contener sus lágrimas…apretando sus puños y golpeando con estos el pecho de su hermano varias veces

-¡ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO!… ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE!… ¡YO CONFIABA EN TI!… ¡ERES MI HERMANO MALDICIÓN!- gritaba entre sollozos con mucha rabia

Neftalí no pronunciaba palabra sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal…lo único que hizo fue sujetar las muñecas de su hermana deteniendo los golpes -Myrus lo siento en serio…- la miro fijamente trataba de sonar lo más sincero realmente buscaba el perdón de su hermana…ella lo miraba con decepción su labio inferior temblaba y no dejaba de llorar- no te vayas- agrego finalmente el hermano

-Eres mi hermano…y te quería demasiado…respetaba tu trabajo…quien eras…me sentía orgullosa de todo lo que habías conseguido…todo eso para que ahora me traiciones de esta manera-zafo sus manos bruscamente de las manos de Neftali-ya no hay razón para quedarme aquí…yo no pertenezco aquí- se alejó de él tomo su bolso y otras cosas y se dirigió a la salida para disponerse a bajar las escaleras

-Myrus espera…no te vayas- intento detener a su hermana tomándola por un brazo quedado en medio del balcón de la escalera doble- sabes lo que esto generara en nuestros padres

-Felicidad inmensa me imagino…porque al fin se quedaran solo con su hijo favorito…ahora si podrán ser felices sin mi…suéltame - se soltó de un tirón del agarre de su hermano pero este la volvió a tomar insistiendo de nuevo

-Suéltame Neftalí…hablo en serio- intento soltarse nuevamente pero su hermano tomo su brazo más fuerte

-Vamos Myrus eso de la resistencia es una tontería y lo sabes- trataba de convencer a su hermana

-Te he dicho que me sueltes…- dijo con firmeza

-no seas insensata piensa en lo que va a ocaci- Neftalí fue interrumpido de repente

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!- Myrus empujo fuertemente a su hermano apartándolo violentamente de ella ocasionando que este la soltara y diera varios pasos hacia atrás

Todo paso muy rápido…aunque para Myrus todo parecía ir en cámara lenta…su hermano al dar esos pasos hacia atrás por el empuje resbalo y se deslizo por la baranda del balcón de la escalera finalmente cayendo inevitablemente en el centro de estas, la chica se aproximó rápidamente al balcón mirando a su hermano caer y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…y ahí había quedado el cuerpo de Neftalí, un gran charco de sangre comenzó a formarse bajo la cabeza de este…Myrus no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder estaba inmóvil …todo aquello parecía irreal, que había hecho...que cosa horrible había hecho…

-Neftalí- salió un palabra como un susurro ahogado

Myrus Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se arrodillo al lado de su hermano…sus latidos eran acelerados lo mismo con su respiración ella no sabía que hacer…lo que le había sucedido a Neftali era completamente serio…bueno lo que ella le hizo…Neftalí no se movía solo estaba tendido en el suelo con su rostro ensangrentado hacia un lado…ella tomo sus dedos para medir el pulso esperando un milagro…pero los retiro rápidamente para luego tapar su boca asustada…su hermano estaba muerto y todo era su culpa…Myrus comenzó a llorar en silencio…estaba asustada…aterrada…confundida aun no concebía lo que había pasado y no sabía que hacer…lo que sucedió fue algo horrible y todo por responsabilidad de ella… no solo había matado a su hermano, sino a un hijo…y a una persona importante…al enterarse de eso las miradas juzgadoras no tardarían en estar sobre ella y eso era algo que no podría soportar …

 _De vuelta al presente…_

Myrus aún estaba recostada en el suelo al lado de Kylo este había prestado suma atención a toda la historia, ella observo sus manos y dijo…

-Vi como la vida de mi hermano se desvaneció ante mí y todo fue mi culpa…ya no podía estar en ese lugar no hubiese soportado que mis padres me vieran con más decepción de la que ya me veían y era seguro de que me odiarían, después de todo Neftalí era su hijo preferido tenía que marcharme era lo mejor… y claro tampoco podría estar con la resistencia… no una persona como yo que había hecho algo así… la culpa no me dejaría en paz, pero no podía enfrentarme a algo de esa magnitud, así que salí de ahí como pude tome una de las naves y me fui lejos…lejos de todos…intentando evadir todo esto que sentía por dentro…mi ausencia no haría ninguna diferencia…vague por la galaxia hasta que encontré este lugar el mejor lugar para estar sola...solo yo con mi culpa y soledad…¿que cobarde no?- los ojos de Myrus se cristalizaron dejando salir finalmente algunas lagrimas

Kylo luego de escuchar eso recordó como había matado a su padre sin contemplación…el no sabía que decir era la persona menos indicada para aconsejar a Myrus…así que solo la acerco más a ella dejando que esta posara su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y tendiera su mano alrededor de su cintura, él la abrazo con cuidado para no lastimarla por la herida, apoyo su mentón sobre la cabeza de Myrus y con su mano comenzó a acariciar su cabello…buscando dar algo de serenidad a la chica

-No creo que vuelva a regresar jamás…no soportaría enfrentarme nuevamente a mis padres…y a sus miradas de decepción y rechazo…no voy a regresar a ese planeta jamás

-¿A cuál planeta te refieres?- pregunto Kylo con algo de curiosidad

-Hosnian Prime …- contesto Myrus

Kylo abrió sus ojos enormemente y solo pensó… "maldición"

 **Hola corazones aquí tiene el nuevo cap especial para ustedes...algo largo jajaja pero espero que les haya gustado...y bueno ahi esta... fin del misterio sobre Myrus pero ese no es el unico secreto que guarda jajaja y ese Poe es todo un pícaron jajaja...muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus visitas me animan mucho a continuar...les mando un fuerte abrazo y besos :D**


	10. Secretos

Solo hubo silencio por un momento…Kylo no sabía que decir…y mucho menos tomando en cuenta de lo que se acaba de enterar…Hosnian Prime…justamente tenía que ser Hosnian Prime…el planeta que precisamente la primera orden había destruido, ahora el caballero se sentía realmente mal por Myrus…en cierto modo si era un hecho de que estaba sola… aun si Myrus quisiera regresar no podría, y él ahora se sentía cómplice y culpable de eso...

-Aunque…-Myrus interrumpió los pensamientos de Kylo – sinceramente desde un tiempo para acá…ese sentimiento de soledad desaparece… cuando estoy contigo

Esas palabras hacían un enorme peso sobre el caballero de Ren…pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba el hecho de que ella pensara eso, porque él estaba comenzando a sentir lo mismo, puede que al principio solo haya sido parte de una manipulación para convencerla de ayudarlo pero incluso hasta él mismo se terminó creyendo todo lo que había pasado entre ellos… tanto hasta el punto de desobedecer a su propio maestro por ella… sin embargo, aun así el joven no evitaba pensar en que pasaría cuando Myrus se enterara de la verdad…y más aun con lo que le acababa de contar…estar juntos no parecía un opción por mucho que quisieran…

-Trata de descansar- dijo Kylo mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza de la joven

Ella aun apoyada en el pecho del caballero asintió y procedió a cerrar sus ojos lentamente disfrutando las suaves caricias del joven y dejándose finalmente ganar por el sueño…la chica en cierto modo sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima contándole todo a Kylo…Myrus pudo dormir tranquila lo que sobro de la noche

Ya faltaban algunas horas para amanecer habían sucedido tantas cosas en ese intervalo de tiempo…el aprendiz no había podido conciliar el sueño, estaba pendiente de cuidar a Myrus…pero al cabo de unos minutos sus ojos cansados también se cerraron cayendo en un profundo sueño…

Finalmente amaneció por completo Kylo solo tuvo distintas pesadillas nuevamente por lo que se despertó bruscamente…al hacerlo se percató de que Myrus ya no estaba junto a él, ella estaba a poca distancia del joven intentando levantarse…Kylo se sentó y miro lo que hacía Myrus con desaprobación

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?- pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño

-Oh…buenos días príncipe- volteo a mirar a Kylo con una amplia sonrisa- bueno ¿que crees que parece?…intento levantarme debemos continuar

-¿Que estás diciendo?…no puedes continuar en ese estado…- replico el caballero con preocupación

-Ky…Ben- corrigió rápidamente-…aun no me acostumbro a tus nombres…en serio ¿cuantos nombres tienes?- rio un poco- creo que te seguiré llamando príncipe…

-No cambies el tema- dijo seriamente

-No lo hago…no me has dejado terminar…- seguía intentando levantarse- tenemos que movernos, tienes que regresar…tú tienes razón no podemos perder más tiempo

-No podrás ir por todo el camino así…además esto es mi culpa…si no hubiese atacado a esas criaturas…si te hubiese hecho caso esto no hubiese pasado…- se autoreprocho –

-Descuida ya paso…ahora solo hay que seguir avanzando- mientras intentaba levantarse sintió un poco de dolor dando un pequeño quejido

Kylo se levantó rápido ante eso y se acercó a ella -Sí que eres necia...te he dicho que no hagas eso

-¿A quien te recuerdo?- le lanzo una mirada picara y regreso a sentarse en el suelo soltando un suspiro

-No es gracioso…no entiendo tu gran afán de irnos…yo no tengo problema de esperar un poco más… lo importante es que tu estés bien

-Príncipe…no solo me preocupo por movernos…sino también porque pueden llegar más de esas criaturas por acá y tendríamos muchos problemas…esos cadáveres que yacen allá afuera – señalo hacia la salida- servirán para atraer a más de una de ellas…así que tenemos que irnos de aquí antes que eso pase… y a menos de que tengas una mejor idea para trasladarme sin caminar…seguiré intentado levantarme

Kylo entrecerró sus ojos un momento…pues esa era una razón válida para no seguir ahí…pero también pensaba en el hecho de que la herida de Myrus estaba reciente y que no podría caminar de regreso de esa manera…sería perjudicial para ella…el caballero se puso a pensar por un momento hasta que…

-Tengo una idea- dijo espontáneamente

Myrus lo miro extrañada y levantando una ceja- ¿qué clase de idea?

-Espera un segundo…no te muevas de ahí- el caballero sugirió a la joven…miro hacia un lado en dirección a unas cuantas rocas, en el suelo entre estas aún estaba el sable que había aventado la noche anterior, levanto su mano y usando la fuerza recupero su sable…la chica solo lo observaba con algo de curiosidad ¿que sería eso que pensó el caballero?…Kylo tomo el bolso de él y el de Myrus y se los colgó…pesaban un poco pero aun así estaba en capacidad de llevarlo…luego se acercó a ella más y más se inclinó un poco

-Ben... ¿que vas a hacer?- sonó muy intrigada y preocupada

El caballero se inclinó hacia ella atravesó una de sus manos debajo de sus rodillas arqueadas juntándolas y la otra por detrás de su espalda con mucho cuidado y precisión finalmente tomándola en sus brazos y cargándola más que con fuerza con algo de firmeza…Myrus se sorprendió ante ese hecho

-Listo una forma de trasladarte sin caminar- le sonrió y la miro con confianza

-Aguarda Príncipe…no me vas a llevar cargada todo el viaje…eso es imposible- dijo incrédula

-¿Quieres apostar?- sonrió con un aire de suficiencia

Myrus estaba impresionada ante ese hecho… ¿realmente haría algo como eso?…¿por ella?…pero sea como sea, se sentía muy bien, le encantaba estar cerca de él y el hecho de estar en los brazos de ese caballero la hacían sentir protegida…para Kylo eso no era nada, estaba acostumbrado a todo ese tipo de esfuerzos gracias a sus entrenamientos. El joven aprendiz se dirigió hacia la salida de la cueva sin ningún problema para comenzar a atravesar nuevamente la llanura de regreso

El camino se había vuelto silencioso… ninguno de los jóvenes pronunciaba palabra alguna, de tiempo en tiempo se detenían a descansar para luego continuar su camino. Myrus miraba fijamente a Kylo, aun no creía que él estuviera haciendo eso por ella…nadie en su vida había hecho algo así por ella…pensar eso hizo que se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la chica, el solo miraba concentrado el camino…Myrus bajo la mirada manteniendo su sonrisa, cerro sus ojos para finalmente apoyar su cabeza del pecho del joven…Kylo aun con su vista al frente…se percató de eso por un momento lo que género en él una tenue sonrisa

Las horas pasaron y ya habían atravesado gran parte del camino…Myrus estaba tranquila acurrucada en los brazos del aprendiz, pero por otro lado estaba Kylo que aunque parecía concentrado en el camino…su mente estaba en otra parte muy intranquila…por ésta pasaban muchos pensamientos referente a todo lo que había acontecido…sobre lo que le dijo su maestro, y el hecho de haberlo desafiado...además de que todo lo que le contó Myrus sobre su pasado también lo hizo pensar mucho en el pasado de él…y en las cosas que había hecho…lo hacían pensar ¿quién era el realmente?…Myrus se exilió en ese planeta solo por haber matado a su hermano accidentalmente…ella se sentía culpable de algo que sucedió sin querer y que seguro jamás habría pasado por la mente de ella …sin embargo él ha asesinado a muchas personas inocentes y ha hecho cosas crueles apropósito sin remordimiento…incluso mato a su propio padre sin sentir nada de culpa y probablemente también al stormtrooper traidor solo por un ideal del cual ya no estaba muy seguro…había obtenido poder pero a que costo...

A la mente de Kylo vinieron imágenes del rostro de su padre cuando lo asesino, su mirada tan compasiva aun después de haberlo atravesado con su sable y el toque tan sutil de su mano en su rostro que aun podía sentirlo…¿pero que había conseguido realmente?…de nada sirvió aún seguía siendo débil incluso así fue fácilmente derrotado…entonces ¿había hecho lo correcto?. Myrus es una buena chica siempre lo ha sido…pero él ya tenía un camino recorrido en el lado oscuro y lo sabía tenía un pasado que no podía cambiar…¿qué sucedería cuando Myrus se enterara de eso?…de lo que era…de lo que había hecho…de que incluso fue cómplice de la destrucción del planeta donde vivían sus padres…ella seguro pensaría lo mismo que Rey …ella pensaría que él es un monstruo. Kylo de forma inconsciente hizo fuerza con sus manos apretando un poco por donde tenía agarrada a Myrus generando una reacción de la chica

-¡Auch, Auch, auch!... oye… oye… ¡auch!… ¡tranquilo!- Myrus abrió los ojos rápidamente y puso una expresión leve de dolor

Esto hizo que Kylo volviera a la realidad cortando su cadena de pensamientos

-Lo siento, lo siento…-soltó mas sus manos pasando del agarre fuerte a firme nuevamente

Myrus lo miro extrañada

-Te noto algo distraído príncipe…mira que si te tropiezas y te caes yo me caeré contigo- bromeo un poco

-No para nada…tranquila eso no va a pasar- la expresión del caballero era muy seria

-Mmm… ¿En qué piensas? –pregunto curiosa

"Solo en que el planeta de tus padres ya no existe y probablemente tus padres tampoco y en cierto modo me siento responsable por ello" pensó el caballero para solo decir

-En nada –respondió rápidamente

-Claro…claro…como digas- dijo con sarcasmo y luego agrego- estabas pensando en lo que te conté de mi pasado ¿cierto?

Era como si Myrus había leído la mente de Kylo…y en efecto esa era una de las cosas que más lo tenía distraído

-No tienes que ocultarlo- soltó una risita- oye Kylo…digo Ben…digo príncipe- se corrigió apropósito mientras reía se detuvo por un momento para terminar diciendo - háblame de tu familia…son las personas a las que quieres contactar supongo

El caballero de Ren sabía que esto pasaría, el hecho de pedirle a ella que le contara la verdad y de que ahora él la supiera, creía darle el derecho de saber más cosas sobre él… "rayos" pensó…sentía que no tenía escapatoria no podía decirle la verdad, pero evadir la pregunta de la chica no parecía una opción en ese momento…era lo justo…solo tendría que pensar muy bien que decir

-Mmm…no exactamente- contesto seriamente

-¿A qué te refieres?...- la curiosidad se comía a la chica

-Mi familia está muy lejos ahora…hace mucho tiempo no sé nada de ellos incluso antes de llegar aquí- trataba de sonar convincente aunque en alguna forma eso no era mentira

-¿Por qué no lo has visto de nuevo?- Myrus seguía indagando

\- Es complicado- Kylo respondió rápido

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- la joven parecía más interesada

"Solo que mate a mi padre y mi madre es parte de la resistencia que quiero destruir además de a mi tío Luke" pensó

-No- respondió…. guardo silencio en un minuto y luego continuo- Bueno…mi padre falleció…- mintió en cierta forma...sintiendo un poco de culpa al respecto

-Oh cuanto lo siento- Myrus dijo algo compasiva - ¿y tu madre y hermanos?

-No tengo hermanos, era solo yo…y respecto a mi madre…bueno…- Kylo recordó el rostro de su madre con algo de aflicción, ella tenía esa mirada cariñosa y comprensiva de siempre… había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vio…soltó un gran suspiro…- no lo se

-Lo se… es complicado también supongo…bueno espero que se ecnuentre bien…ha de sentirse sola sin ti…cuando regreses podrías intentar verla de nuevo

Kylo sintió algo dentro de él luego de escuchar esa última frase… recordó las palabras de su padre y su propuesta de regresar a casa…pero al mismo tiempo recordó lo que hizo luego de eso…era seguro de que su madre ya sabía lo que paso…y era aún más seguro de que lo más probable es que se haya ganado el odio de ella también…no tenía caso…lo que hizo era algo imperdonable… y por muy compasiva que fuese su madre… él sentía que ya no podía regresar.

En otro lado de la galaxia específicamente en el planeta D'qar…dentro de la base de operaciones de la resistencia se encontraba una mujer mayor mirando distraída hacia la nada

-General Organa…General Organa- alguien intento traerla de vuelta a la realidad lo que en efecto funciono

-Oh Dameron…¿que sucede?- volteo a mirar al piloto tratando de reincorporarse

-Le notificaba sobre ciertas cosas de la última misión y se distrajo por un momento, ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunto Poe extrañado

Algo había sentido la general en ese momento…un ligero presentimiento en su interior que la hizo distraerse de esa manera…pero que podría ser, aun así sea lo que sea debía mantenerse atenta

-Eh…no, no solo…- se detuvo por un momento y continuo – nada, nada…debemos estar alerta en caso de que la primera orden decida atacar…aunque hayamos salido victoriosos en esta oportunidad aun así tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier amenaza

-Si general- el piloto asintió firmemente y se retiro

Pasaron alrededor de 5 días…Myrus y Kylo atravesaron ya gran parte de todo su camino, con ciertas dificultades pero aun así lo habían conseguido, quizás en más tiempo pero lograron llegar al refugio sin más inconveniente…ya faltando poco para llegar Myrus ya podía caminar un poco, entraron y todo se veía justo igual que como lo había dejado, era como estar de nuevo en casa, Kylo le sugirió a Myrus que se recostara y tratara de descansar…mientras él no se dio ni un respiro y comenzó a buscar todo los artefactos que habían conseguido en el cementerio…tenía que comenzar a trabajar en cuanto antes ahora que tenía la oportunidad…el regreso de Kylo Ren estaba aun más cerca…

 **Hola corazones aquí tienen el nuevo cap...espero les haya gustado...esta algo cortito pero igual esta escrito especialmente para ustedes...y bueno pobre Kylo nadie le dijo que no se debe de destruir el planeta donde viven los padres de la chica que te gusta jajaja... en fin muchas gracias a todos por lo comentarios y las visitas..me alegra mucho saber que disfrutan mi historia...besos y un fuerte abrazo a todos :D**


	11. Sentimientos

Kylo había comenzado a trabajar usando sus conocimientos en tecnología para hacer algo útil y poder comunicarse con la primera orden de alguna manera…no sería muy fácil a pesar de haber conseguido varios artefactos y materiales aun así, estaba limitado en ciertas cosas…pero hacia lo mejor que podía, además de que debía cuidar de Myrus mientras esta se recuperara por completo…Kylo asumió la responsabilidad también de ir a recolectar comida o cualquier cosa de utilidad para el refugio o para ellos...Myrus se quedaba en el refugio descansando e intentando aprender a manejar algo de tecnología…el caballero se había encargo de instruirla para que lo ayudara a adelantar, aunque solo en cosas sencillas…

Los días pasaban y ya el caballero de Ren tenía algo adelantado, un transmisor que serviría para enviar algún mensaje a la distancia, en el techo colocaron algo parecido a una antena que estaba conectado al artefacto para aumentar el alcance y la frecuencia , esperando que pudiera funcionar, cada vez Kylo estaba más cerca de lograr su objetivo…salir de ese planeta, pero…¿realmente quería salir de ahí?... pensar en regresar otra vez a todos esos problemas, todas esa presiones que eran lo que lo había llevado inicialmente a estar donde esta...él se estaba acostumbrado a la estadía en ese planeta, y no solo a eso, se estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de Myrus, a toda la tranquilidad que ella le generaba a él.

Pero varias dudas rondaban la mente de Kylo…no le podía sugerir a la chica que viniera con él era imposible, además de que la joven definitivamente estaba mejor en ese planeta, que fuera con todos los conflictos que ha ocasionado la primera orden junto a él…pero el tampoco podía quedarse porque sabe de sobra que tiene un pasado que no puede borrar y que los errores que ha cometido antes lo esperaran a la vuelta de la esquina…sin embargo Kylo estaba en un pequeño dilema, una parte de él quería estar con ella, cuidarla, protegerla acompañarla en su soledad y probablemente vivir una vida normal, pero otra parte quería irse lejos para no lastimarla seguir con su vida y hacer como si nada ha pasado… por el bien de ambos

Por otro lado estaba Myrus que a medida que más avanzaban sentía una gran y profunda nostalgia en su interior, ella quería ayudar al caballero a regresar…se había propuesto a hacerlo…pero algo muy dentro de ella no quería que él se marchara, quizás lo primeros días de conocerse no había sido muy gratos, pero luego la cosas comenzaron a cambiar, la chica comenzó a recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos…cada recuerdo que pasaba por su mente le generaba una gran satisfacción…estar cerca de ese hombre era lo mejor que le había pasado en tanto tiempo…quería que siguieran durando esos momentos, le encantaría que fuese así, que se quedara con ella, dentro de Myrus comenzaba a nacer una gran necesidad de tenerlo a su lado, cosa que no había sentido desde hace mucho, ha pasado tanto tiempo sola que ya no recordaba esa necesidad, pero ella sabe que por mucho que duela todo tiene su final…

-Creo que esto puede funcionar- dijo Kylo mirando el artefacto en el que estaba trabajando

-¿Seguro?- Myrus que estaba parada junto a el inclino un poco su cabeza hacia un lado y levanto una ceja – se ve algo no se…extraño- era un artefacto grande del cual salían varios cables

-Claro que funcionara…es algo improvisado por eso se ve extraño…pero definitivamente funcionara- asintió con seguridad

-Si tú lo dices…solo asegúrate de que el refugio no explote cuando lo vayas a usar- dijo riendo

-No seas exagerada- puso usa falsa cara de fastidio- de hecho lo peor que puede pasar es que desintegre todo el lugar-dijo serio aun mirando el artefacto

-Espera… ¿¡que!?- Myrus hizo una graciosa mueca de asombro

El caballero rio un poco y volteo a mirar a Myrus- tranquila solo es broma…lo peor que puede suceder es que no encienda

-Descuida pareces alguien que sabe lo que hace, así que si funcionara y pronto estarás… de regreso…nuevamente- pronuncio las últimas palabras despacio mientras su ojos que estaban fijos en la mirada del caballero se llenaban de nostalgia

El silencio cubrió la habitación ambos solo se miraban el uno al otro, por su mente pasaban cientos de pensamientos en relación a los mismo dilemas, no eran necesarias las palabras para expresar lo que sentía cada uno…sus sentimientos era una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento reventaría …pero que por ahora ninguno de los dos se atrevería a detonarla antes de tiempo…aún no se sentían seguros de que podía sentir el uno por el otro, a pesar de que habían tenido un primer y leve encuentro, eso no parecía suficiente para saber si realmente estaba pasando algo entre ellos…Kylo sentía un poco de miedo de volver a mostrar sus sentimientos hacia alguien, no quería que en efecto se cumpliera lo que su maestro le había dicho, no soportaría otra decepción…y Myrus sentía que no podía hacerlo ya que probablemente cuando se marchara no lo volvería a ver jamás y formar un vínculo así para luego romperlo… la destrozaría…luego de un momento los jóvenes desviaron su mirada casi al mismo tiempo

Kylo aclaro su garganta y un segundo después agrego-Myrus…probare esto, pero necesito que me ayudes en algo

-De acuerdo que sucede- lo miro nuevamente atenta y curiosa

-Necesito que subas por la escotilla llegues hasta el techo y coloques esto en la antena…lo mantendrás sujeto mientras yo envió el mensaje- le extendió un pequeño artefacto que parecía encajar en un puerto

-¿Y esto para qué es?- pregunto la joven curiosa tomando el artefacto

-Evitara que no haya algún tipo de interferencia…bueno al menos de cierto modo, y ayudara a también a ampliar un poco mas la señal…da un golpe al techo cuando ya lo hayas conectado- volvio su mirada al transmisor

-De acuerdo- asintio y se dirigio al lugar indicado, una vez frente a la antena inserto el dispositivo en el unico puerto que tenia la antena y dio un golpe al techo con su pie dando por entendido que ya habia cumplido con esa tarea

Kylo levanto su mirada confirmando por el golpe que la chica estaba en posicion…realmente el caballero no necesitaba que Myrus hiciera eso, solo fue una excusa para que la joven no escuchara el mensaje que Kylo enviaria a la primera orden…no le convenia que eso pasara...lo mejor era mantenerla distraida mientras lo hacia…el sabia que el transmisor funcionaria por esa razon tuvo que pensar en algo para alejar a la chica mientras enviaba el mensaje

El joven aprendiz luego de algunos minutos de incovenientes, encendio el transmisor que en efecto funciono se escuchaba con un poco de interferencia pero el creia que aun asi seria suficiente para enviar un mensaje, en la cara del caballero se dibujo una gran y amplia sonrisa de satisfaccion, lo habia conseguido al fin podria comunicarse con la primera orden pero no podia perder mas tiempo no sabia cuando iba a durar asi que rapidamente tomo una especie de radio conectado a este no sin antes anotar algunas cordenadas en la plantalla del artefacto, probablemente de alguna ubicación de emergencia de una nueva base de la primera orden, con la radio en la mano procedio a grabar su mensaje

 ** _-"Base de operaciones de la primera orden, aquí habla su superior Kylo Ren, aun me encuentro con vida, estoy en un plane…ta des….abitado lu…ego de algu…nas fallas con mi nave, sol…icito ayuda para re…gresar… no estoy seguro de mi po…sicion pero pu…eden intentar rastrear mi ubi….cación a partir de esta tran…smi..sion…est…are esper….ando su ll…eg…ada"_**

Kylo finalmente logro grabar su mensaje aunque con un poco de interferencia, se aseguro de enviar el mensaje esperando a que este pudiera llegar de manera efectiva a la primera orden…el caballero solto un gran suspiro de alivio de cierta forma sintio que se habia liberado de un gran peso de encima…Myrus aun permanecia arriba en la misma posicion con una gran cara de aburrimiento, la chica levanto su mirada y se percato de que el cielo estaba gris nuevamente a lo lejos diviso un gran muro viviendo hacia su direccion la brisa soplaba muy fuerte…se aproximaba una tormenta y tenia que bajar de ahi, pateo con algo de desesperacion el techo , esperando una señal de el caballero , esperaba que haya grabado su mensaje…el se levanto y con la palma de su mano golpeo el techo desde adentro, la chica tomo ese gesto como una señal de que podia entrar...se separo de la antena y rapidamente bajo por la escotilla entrando nuevamente al refugio cerrando esta fuertemente detrás de ella

-¿Pudiste enviar el mensaje?- la joven aun sostenia el final de la barandilla de la escotilla

-Pues si eso creo… solo espero que funcione- contesto seriamente

-Lo hara tranquilo…pero por ahora debemos cerrar todo se aproxima una tormenta- solto la barandilla y se aproximo a cerrar y asegurar algunas ventanas, kylo tambien se dispuso a ayudarla

No paso mucho hasta que la tormenta arropo por completo el sitio donde estaban, los ruidos en el exterior eran fuertes , las luces comenzaron a desvancerse como de costumbre hasta quedar en completa oscuridad, Kylo encendio la pequeña esfera que Myrus siempre usa para iluminar el lugar, la joven se se sento en la cama y el caballero se acerco sentandose junto a ella, recostandose de la pared para finalmente soltar un enorme suspiro

-Supongo que estas aliviado…es muy probable que vengan por ti pronto- Myrus miraba hacia el frente recostandose lentamente tambien de la pared

-Si… bueno todo fue gracias a ti-puso una de sus manos sobre la mano de la chica ella miro esta accion…y sintio un pequeño escalofrio que recorrio todo su brazo generando que su corazon latiera rapido, estar en contacto con el la hacian sentir asi…al menos ahora

-Pues…te dije que te ayudaria y eso hice…asi que no hay de que- pronuncio esas palabras con algo de nerviosismo

Hubo silencio por un momento…hasta que

-Oh… oh..oye acabo de recordar algo- dijo Myrus con mucho entusiasmo

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto el caballero extrañado

-Tengo que mostrarte algo- se levanto de la cama y comenzo a buscar dentro de una caja llena de herramientas, cacharros y otras cosas- estaba trabajando en algo mientras no estabas- sacaba varios objetos Kylo solo la miraba curioso- aquí esta- termino sacando algo que estaba cubierto dentro de una tela, se acerco a Kylo no sin antes traer consigo la esfera de luz, luego se sento al lado de Kylo con esta en la mano, estaba muy entusiasmada parecia una niña pequeña que habia encontrado un jueguete nuevo

-Mira- destapo lo que estaba dentro de la tela, dejando mostrar una esfera algo parecida a la que les daba luz en ese momento, la cara de Myrus estaba llena de ilusion como si estuviese compartiendo el mejor secreto de su vida- lo hice mientras no estabas

-¿Que es eso?...¿otra esfera de luz?- pregunto curioso

-No tonto…bueno si tonto…bueno en cierto modo- no sabia como explicarlo- pero sera mejor que te muestre lo que hace- tomo la esfera de luz y la apago– no necesitaremos esto por ahora

Todo quedo en completa oscuridad… solo por unos minutos hasta que Myrus tomo la esfera en la que ella habia estado trabajando y la encendio, pero esta era diferente, en lugar de una luz estandar, comenzo a proyectar un sistema estelar , en el se veian diversos colores que cubrian casi todo el sitio donde estaban, ella comenzo a girar la esfera y cada uno de los colores empezo a cambiar…era un verdadero espectaculo…Kylo estaba sorprendido ante esto, era algo realmente hermoso…se sentia como si estuviese en el espacio nuevamente ella veia la expresion del caballero para ella eso era un poema, la joven sonrio ampliamente

-¿Lo ves? Tu no eres el unico que estaba ocupado en algo- dijo con un aire de suficiencia

-Ya veo- Kylo seguia mirando todo su alrededor contemplado cada detalle del sistema

-Entonces…¿te gusta?- el caballero solo asintió- has pasado mucho tiempo aquí supongo que ya debías extrañar el espacio- te la puedes quedar si quieres y asi me recuerdas cuando te vayas

Extrañar…una palabra que Kylo aun no asimilaba, el se marcharía pronto, y la dejaría sola de nuevo…de nuevo en su soledad, en el olvido de ese planeta…sumergida otra vez en su culpa…en esos pensamientos errados que tenia sobre si misma. El joven aprediz volteo a mirarla ella contemplaba todo su alrededor, la luz iluminaba su rostro de forma calida, su ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de ilusion y su boca dibujaba una gran sonrisa…ella era preciosa eso pensaba el caballero, la joven sintio que era observada no queria voltear pero la tentacion se lo impidió, asi que volteo su mirada para inevitablemente encotrarse con la mirada del joven aprendiz, esos profundos ojos negros nuevamente intentando meterse en su interior

-Yo…- dijo con de timidez- no he podido conseguir que gire por si solo- la chica mantenía la esfera en la palma de su mano

El caballero de Ren miro la esfera, se irguio y se inclino un poco hacia Myrus colocando una de sus manos con la palma abierta frente a ella usando la fuerza , haciendo que la esfera comenzara a girar en si misma…la chica comenzo a llenarse de alegria al ver este gesto todo el cuarto estaba iluminado por la proyección que constantemente cambiaba de bellos colores y todo gracias a Kylo…Myrus comenzo a contempla todo aquello y Kylo solo mantenia su vista fija en ella

-Myrus…tengo que decirte algo…- ella volteo a mirarlo despacio reencontrándose otra vez con sus ojos-

Kylo se arrimo un poco hacia Myrus y tomo el rostro de la chica en sus manos, mientras la esfera se mantenia girando despacio, ella solo lo miraba atenta, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentir una ligera descarga producto de sus emociones, su corazon latia rapido y trataba de controlar su respiracion

-No quiero que te sigas culpando sobre la muerte de tu hermano- dijo con algo de suavidad en sus palabras no queria sonar autoritario, mas bien compresivo

Ella abrio sus ojos por un momento algo impresionada por lo que acababa de decirle, para luego cambiar su expresion por la de una total nostalgia al recordar a su hermano

-No puedo…eso fue mi culpa…tu no lo entendería- su tono de voz era afligido y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse

-No Myrus…no es cierto, eso solo fue un accidente, no te sigas torturando con eso, no me podre ir de aquí sabiendo que aun sigues torturándote con esos pensamientos errados sobre ti…las cosas pasan de alguna forma un otra, a veces no lo podemos evitar, pero no te sigas lastimando de esa manera- trataba de convencerla

-No es tan facil…yo..yo- varias lagrimas comenzaron a salir deslizándose lentamente por su rostro llegado hasta las manos del caballero- no sabia que hacer en ese momento tenia miedo, no debi de huir, debi afrontar mi error- se reprochaba en medio del llanto

-Pero es algo que ya no puedes hacer, tienes que continuar, el pasado ya es historia, tu hermano tenia que saber que tu lo querias y que jamas lo lastimarías…ademas las cosas suceden por alguna razón, de no haber pasado todo eso…entonces no estuviéramos aquí, no me hubieses salvado, y yo no hubiese tenido la suerte de haberte conocido – comenzó a cerca las lagrimas de la chica

Las ultimas palabras dieron un gran significado para Myrus, nadie le habia dicho asi antes, eso genero algo de felicidad en su interior ya que ella se sentia de la misma forma que el. Sus labios temblorosos por el llanto comenzaron a formar una sonrisa

-Ben…me has… acostumbrado… a estar contigo- dijo entre pequeños sollozos

El caballero sonrió ante esas palabras, el definitivamente queria estar cerca de ella, lo necesitaba demasiado, de un momento a otro Kylo se acerco a los labios de la chica dando un sutil beso mientras aun sostenía su rostro, hace tanto tiempo que el joven querian sentir eso dulces labios de nuevo, la chica que también lo deseaba correspondió sin ningun problema, la esfera cayo al suelo…parecía que todo el alrededor de ambos habia desaparecido, Kylo paso de tomar el rostro de Myrus a su nunca deslizándola suavemente hasta llegar a su espalda acercándola mas a el, Myrus por otro lado puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del caballero, ella comenzaba a disfrutar cada segundo que pasaba en ese momento. El beso de sutil comenzo a volverse un poco mas apasionado…ninguno de los dos se queria separar del otro, tenían la gran necesidad de compartir todo lo que sentian en ese instante, Kylo abrazo con una gran vehemencia a Myrus esta comenzó a deslizar sus dedos en el cabello ondulado del caballero, los jóvenes solo se detenían para tomar unos segundos de aire para luego continuar con la intensidad.

Su respiración era agitada al igual que sus latidos, sentían que su razón estaba desapareciendo solo para dar lugar a todos esos sentimientos que no querían salir a flote, sin embargo

-Ben…Ben- Myrus intentaba hablar entre besos- Ben..esto no esta bien…

-¿Por que?…- continuaba besando a Myrus, se sentia como si se la fuesen a arrebatar

-Yo…tu…tu te iras…-Kylo besaba el cuello de la chica- y no te vere de nuevo- pero ante esa frase se detuvo por un momento y miro a la chica que respiraba rápidamente

-Yo… no te dejare…no lo haré - volvió a besarla realmente quería estar con ella, sentía que estaba comenzado a probar el néctar dulce de la chica y no se quería detener

Ella continuo correspondiendo todos los besos y las caricias del caballero, se sentía amada, querida, protegida, es sus fuertes brazos…una parte de ella no estaba de acuerdo de que eso sucediera, pero esa parte quedaba a la sombra de los verdaderos deseos de la chica. Kylo la abrazaba con fuerza acariciaba su espalda su cabello aprovechaba cada parte de ella…adoraba su aroma su piel suave, sus caricias…de un momento a otro la ropa comenzó a molestar por lo que comenzaron a removerla ayudándose entre si y dejando descubiertos cada parte de su cuerpo, Kylo tomo a Myrus y la recostó cuidadosamente en la cama,sus miradas se encontraban de tiempo en tiempo, la joven paso sus manos por la espalda del caballero apretando sus dedos fuertemente en esta, sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados, se sentían que se estaban volviendo uno en ese momento, habían sucumbido finalmente el uno al otro consumando de una vez por todas su amor

En la nueva base de la primera orden, el general Hux se encontraba mirando el espacio seriamente a traves del ventanal,quizas buscando un momento de calma o sumergido en sus pensamientos , hasta que uno de sus subordinado se acerco a el

-Señor tengo algo que notificarle

Hux ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a su subordinado- informe que sucede

-Hemos recibido un mensaje de ayuda

Esto llamo la atención del general pero aun asi mantuvo la compostura- procedente de quien?

-El señor…Kylo Ren

El semblante del general cambio por completo…¿el maldito lo había conseguido? Se preguntaba, no podía ser posible, el tenia que ir a corroborarlo por su cuenta, así que rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de controles y ordeno que se reprodujera el mensaje…escuchándose en efecto el mensaje con interferencia de Kylo Ren

Hux frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes de ira al escucharlo, ahora si era en serio que lo había logrado, no podía creerlo…esto era algo que definitivamente el no podía ocultar, ya era un hecho para todos que Kylo Ren estaba con vida, y que muy pronto tendría su ubicación y regresaría…el desgraciado volvería a ser un obstáculo para el… "debí haberlo matado cuando tuve oportunidad" pensó. Hux sentía que iba a reventar de ira…necesitaba pensar muy bien en su próximo movimiento, la capitan Phasma estaba parada a un lado, él la miro , Hux sabia que bajo ese casco estaba la mirada juzgadora de ella…

-¿Cuales son sus ordenes señor?- pregunto la capitán

Hux le lanzo una mirada de odio a Phasma, sabia que su tono de voz era completamente cínico y mal intencionado, ella se estaba burlando de el…a pesar de que los dos estaban metidos en eso- ¿Pues que no es obvio? debemos ubicarlo primero para enviar ayuda…tal como lo pidió el líder supremo… hay que traer de vuelta a Kylo Ren –contesto irritado- así que trabajen en eso – ordeno finalmente para luego retirarse a pasos muy pesados de la habitación.

 **Hola corazones aqui tienen su nuevo cap...espero que les haya gustado quizás debí subir este en san valentin jajaja y realmente lamento la tardanza esto dias me ha salido bastante tarea en la universidad...pero bueno ya pude sacar tiempo para escribir nuestra querida historia...y hablando de eso ¿a que no saben que ya se va aproximando cada vez mas a su final?...pero he estado pensando en otras historias de nuestro querido Kylo, de Rey e incluso de Poe... aun no lo se... supongo que primero lo primero jajaja...en fin muchas gracias por los comentarios lo aprecio bastante...les mando un abrazo fuerte y besos :D**


	12. Decepción

Hux se dirigió a la sala donde generalmente se reúne con el líder supremo, ahora que Kylo logro contactar a la base ya no puede ocultarlo por mas tiempo, por lo que no tenia mas remedio que notificarle al líder sobre el mensaje enviado de sus aprendiz que probablemente ya sabia .El general ingreso a la sala, ya el superior sabia que el pelirojo haria acto de precencia ante el por lo que, en la habitacion ya se encontraba el tipico y enorme holograma de este sentado y mirando de forma imponente y soberbia al hombre que se acercaba a paso pesado para finalmente pararse firmemente frente a su lider

-General Hux, me trae nuevas noticia supongo- dijo el lider con una voz funebre pero tranquila

-En efecto señor he traido noticias sobre su aprendiz, el ha enviado un mensaje…ya he puesto a mis hombres a trabajar para poder establecer su ubicación exacta- la postura de Hux era perfectamente ergida mientras notificaba la noticia

-Excelente…al estar de vuelta…lo quiero frente a mi cuanto antes…todo este tiempo de ausencia solo ha servido para debilitarlo, pero estoy seguro que es algo que se puede manejar- mostro algo de satisfaccion

-Enviaremos una nave de rescate al momento de saber su ubicación- aseguro el general

-Asegurese de hacer esto bien General, confio en que hara bien su trabajo

-Señor, queria plantearle algo- el general puso una expresion seria y algo nerviosa en su rostro nos sabia como el lider podia reaccionar

-Si general, adelante- su mirada estaba llena de intriga

-En vista de las conductas cuestionables que ha tenido su aprendiz, y que iremos en su búsqueda…- se detuvo por un momento para proseguir- ¿que deberíamos hacer si se llegase a resistir en volver?

-No…no lo hara…para evitar eso eso he preparado algunas indicaciones que quiero que usted ejecute con cuidado- dijo con un aire de suficiencia

-No sera problema señor- intento tener un tono de confianza

-Muy bien escuche con atención- sonrio el lider vilmente

De vuelta al refugio la tormenta habia pasado rapido esta vez…la joven chica se encontraba dormida en la cama cubierta solo por la sabanas, abrio sus ojos lentamente con una sonrisa…pero se percato de que el caballero no estaba, se sento en la cama y miro hacia los lados buscandolo pero no habia señal de el por ningun lago, las ventanas estaban abiertas nuevamente dejando entrar la brillante luz del exterior, la joven sonrio sin preocupación probablemente habia salido a tomar algo de aire o a entrenar cerca del bosque, como siempre lo hacia, Myrus finalmente se levanto de la cama, su cara estaba completamente llena de felicidad…se metio a un cubiculo del refugio que servia como baño se ducho, se vistio comodamente y se preparo una infusion caliente…se recosto de una de las repisas mientras tomaba del recipiente donde habia servido la infusion, su expresion era de una total satisfaccion estaba enamorada asi se sentia…pensaba en lo que habia pasado entre los dos y no dejaba de sonreir por ello…habia sido maravilloso…pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un constante sonido en sincronizacion con una luz parpadeante roja, el sonido era parecido a un pitido que emitia el transmisor…esto llamo la atencion de Myrus haciendo que se acercara a este sin pensarlo dos veces, tenia que ser importante.

Kylo por otra parte habia salido a caminar por el bosque, para luego terminar sentado a la sombra de un arbol meditando con los ojos cerrados y muy concentrado,por un momento penso en lo que habia pasado con Myrus sonrio levemente y abrio sus ojos, todo lo que estaba viviendo le gustaba…pero el sabia que las cosas no podian durar para siempre, lo que ponia nostalgico al caballero, el se queria quedar con ella, pero cuando ella supiera toda la verdad,¿se querria quedar con el?, Kylo solo miro hacia el cielo soltando un gran suspiro y preguntandose cuanto duraria todo esto

Myrus se aproximo al transmisor y se sento frente a el , observo todos los botones esperando conseguir el indicado, el aparato continuaba sonando…¿seria lo que tanto esperaba el caballero con ansias?...despues de inspeccionar bien Myrus oprimio uno de las botones que estaban en el transmisor generando que el sonido y la luz se detuviera dando lugar a la reproduccion de un mensaje con algo de interferencia tambien enviado en respuesta

 ** _"Aquí el General Hux, hemos reci….bido sat….isfacto….riamente su me….nsaje señor Kylo Ren, ya ….esta…mos traba….jando en enco….ntrar su ub…icac..ión exacta , y en…via…remos una nave de re…scate en cuanto antes…le suger…imos es..perar p…aciente hasta con…seguirlo"_**

Myrus sonrio con algo de emocion, no podia esperar a contarle al caballero sobre el mensaje, aunque tenia sentimientos encontrados al respecto entre felicidad y tristeza…el mensaje parecía haber terminado sin embargo unos pocos segundos después

 ** _"La primera orden es…pera su reg…reso al ig…ual que su maestro…a pesar de que la destru…ccion comp..leta del sistema Hosnian fue un éxito…aun esta su …fra…caso an…te la chatar…rera…par…ece que el ha…ber asesinado a su padre no fue su….fici…nte para poder term….inar su entr…enam…iento, es por eso que el lider sup…remo snoke lo q…uiere de reg…reso en cuan..to antes…y nos asegu…raremos de qu…e asi sea"_**

El transmisor termino de reproducir el mensaje…Myrus estaba inmovil con la mirada fija al aparato sus ojos estaban muy abiertos llenos de completa sopresa, ¿habia escuchado bien?...¿la destruccion completa del sistema Hosnian?...no podia ser cierto, ella no queria creer que fuese cierto…Kylo no podia trabajar para ellos…Poe le habia contado cosas horribles que la primera orden habia llebado a cabo… no podia ser posible,¿ ademas asesino a su padre?...todo eso era demasiada informacion que procesar …la joven morena tapo su boca con sus manos, sus ojos se cristalizaron… para posteriormente dejar salir unas lagrimas

Kylo que se mantenia sentando meditando sintio una pequeña perturbación, abrio sus ojos rapidamente, buscando con la mirada si el peligro lo acechaba pero no habia nada…este luego penso en Myrus…Kylo habia dejado el refugio hace mucho tiempo y no sabia si la joven podia estar en problemas por lo que se levanto rapidamente y comenzo a correr de regreso…luego de unos cuantos minutos entro rapidamente y vio que Myrus aun estaba sentada frente al transmisor el mensaje se estaba reproduciendo nuevamente…la respiración del caballero era muy agitada por todo el recorrido

-¿Myrus?- se notaba algo de cansancio en su voz- ¿que sucede?...¿estas bien?

Myrus seguia observando algo impactada, volteo a mirar a Kylo despacio se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos en su rostro se notaban los caminos que habia dejado las lagrimas producto del sentimiento al escuchar el mensaje que continuaba reproduciendose

-Ben... – dijo casi como un susurro

Kylo miro hacia el transmisor hasta que paso justo a la parte exacta que habia puesto a Myrus en ese estado, el abrio los ojos con gran sospresa…ya sabia lo que estaba pasando…iba a comenzar lo inevitable

-Myrus..yo- no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por la morena

-Ben…mirame a los ojos y dime que eso que acabo de escuchar no es cierto- su labio inferior tembabla pero aguantaba las ganas de llorar- por favor

Kylo no podia engañarla mas aunque deseaba que Myrus no hubiese escuchado ese mensaje…el solo desvio la mirada lo que sirvio como gesto para que Myrus confirmara la verdad…Myrus se levanto y camino hacia su direccion …entrecerro sus ojos con algo de repudio

-Como pudiste…destruiste el planeta donde vivian mis padres…mataste a mucha gente inocente ¿lo sabias?- reprocho la joven duramente-...me escuchaste en la cueva cuando te dije donde vivian y aun asi no me lo dijiste…¿cuando pretendias decirme la verdad?- su rostro se comenzo a llenar de lagrimas

Kylo se iba a acercar mas a Myrus

-¡No te me acerques!- exclamo puso una de sus manos en su frente diciendose asi misma en voz baja- soy una estupida…como pude confiar en el

Kylo no sabia que decir…no tenia nada mas que decir..no se podia defender, el habia hecho todo eso de forma deliberada y consciente , aun asi intento acercarse de nuevo a Myrus, sin embargo esta se fijo de aquello y tomo su sable metalico que estaba cerca de ella apuntandolo en direccion al caballero haciendo que este se detuviera solo a pocos centímetro de el, la mirada de la joven era desafiante y decida si se acercaba mas realmente lo lastimaria…Kylo solo la observo sorprendido

-¡QUE NO TE ACERQUES!- ordeno de forma tajante

-Myrus calmate- intentaba tranquilizarla mientras seguia parado frente al sable

-Quiero que me digas Ben…¿realmente mastaste a tu padre?- pregunto la chica esperando tener una negativa aun con algo de esperanza

Kylo ya no le mentiria de nada serviria por lo que se irguió y endureció su mirada respondiendo con un simple y frio –Si…

Myrus abrio sus ojos enormente…luego volvio a preguntar -¿Por que?- su rostro demostraba extrañez y repudio

-Por que era necesario…jamas lo entenderias- respondio con un tono de frialdad parece que era otra persona la que estaba respondiendo a la joven

-¡ERES UNA BASURA!- Myrus intento atacar al caballero con el sable pero este lo esquivaba con facilidad en un movimiento rapido el caballero tomo a Myrus por las muñecas haciendo soltar el arma, apreto fuertemente atrapandola con el agarre de sus manos

-¡SUELTAME…NO ME TOQUES!- varias lagrimas corrian por el rostro de la joven estaba muy exaltada intentaba desesperadamente soltarse

-Myrus tranquillizate…calmate- Kylo trataba de razonar con ella

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME LUEGO DE LO QUE ACABO DE ESCUCHAR!…¿DIME?-estaba completamente alterada- ¡DESTRUYERON UN LUGAR DONDE VIVIAN MILLONES DE INOCENTES INCLUIDOS MIS PADRES!….¡Y ASESINASTE A TU PADRE!… ¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE!?

-No esperaba que lo entendieras…-Kylo se dio cuenta de la mirada de Myrus para con el…era esa misma mirada la de la chatarrera momentos antes de decirle

-Eres un monstruo…-Myrus lo miro con odio y mucha decepcion- como pudiste ser capaz de hacer algo asi…eran mi familia Ben…lo unico que me quedaba de familia…o deberia decir Kylo Ren- La joven se zafo bruscamente del agarre del caballero

-Vamos Myrus…nunca quisiste regresar con tu familia…ni quieras estabas orgullosa del trato que tenias con ellos ¿y ahora te duele?- el caballero hablo con un tono tal lleno de cinismo y frialdad

Myrus volteo a mirarlo enojada- ¡EXACTO! ¡PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE MATARIA A MIS PADRES!...POR ESO ME ALEJE DE ELLOS…¡JAMAS PENSARIA EN LASTIMARLOS Y LO SABES!…- bajo el tono de voz por un momento- en cambio tu como pudiste matar a tu padre

-Jamas entenderias por que hice eso Myrus…no me conoces- su mirada era fria y soberbia

-y espero no seguirlo haciendo… eso que hiciste fue abominable- la cara de Myrus mostraba total rechazo y desprecio

Kylo empezo a estresarse ante lo que le decia Myrus no esperaba que lo aceptara pero el habia hecho todo eso con un fin, ella no podia juzgarlo -¡NO ME JUZQUES DE ESA MANERA!…¡TU NO SABES QUIEN SOY Y TODO LO QUE HICE PARA CONSEGUIR TODO LO QUE TENGO, TODO ESTE PODER!…¿¡PIENSAS QUE ERES LA UNICA QUE SUFRIO!? PUES NO ES ASI…¡DE IGUAL FORMA ESE HOMBRE MERECIA MORIR!

-¡ERA TU PADRE MALDITA SEA!- Myrus guardo silencio por un momento y luego agrego- claro que se quien eres…lo acabo de descubrir…eres un maldita basura y debi haberte dejado morir- escupio sus palabras con desprecio

Esas ultimas palabras hicieron sentir a Kylo como si su propio sable lo hubiese atravesado…esas palabras cargadas de desprecio para las que estaria preparado aun asi lo habian tomado por sopresa intento guardar la calma por un momento

-Nunca te menti…solo omití la verdad…nunca te dije que era bueno…y no te dire que muchas veces por mi mente paso la idea de matarte o de dejarte morir…y aun asi no lo hice…incluso desafié a mi maestro por ti..

-¿Y que quieres? ¿Que te de un premio por no hacerlo? ¿Que me sienta agradecida por no haberme matado?...que cínico…eres una persona despreciable…-sus palabras estaban cargadas de ira y reproche

-Lo se- Kylo respodio en seco

-Lo sabes- Myrus solto una risita para luego agregar-…¿como puedes trabajar para gente como esa Kylo?

-Tengo mis motivos- miraba a la chica fijamente trataba de no imutarse ante todo eso

-¿Oh… en serio?...interesante…sabes ahora que hablamos con la verdad…de acuerdo vamos a decirnos la verdad…

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto kylo extrañado

-No te lo dije hace tiempo por que estabas muy debil…y no queria causarte mas daño del que tenias…tu nave no se estrello Kylo- Myrus declaro finalmente

-¿Que?- la cara de Kylo mostro una gran asombro

-Esa gente para la que trabajas…la que supuestamente desea tanto tu regreso…te abandono aquí y se fue…no hay nave estrellada Kylo ellos te dejaron abandonado para morir aquí …y creeme yo tambien hubiese hecho lo mismo

-¿Que estas diciendo?...eso es mentira- intentaba no creer lo que decia la chica

-Por supuesto que no…yo misma los vi como te dejaron inconciente en el bosque...- reafirmaba lo que decia

-No no es cierto…ya Myrus- el caballero no queria seguir escuchando eso

-Luego los vi desaparecer en sus naves..sin importarles nada- continuaba sin temor alguno

-Es suficiente- el caballero estaba comenzado a perder la paciencia

-Ellos no te quieren tampoco y ¿sabes por que?

-Basta Myrus- queria se detuviera

-Por que eres una maldita basura- la joven sentencio finalmente

-¡YA CALLATE!- levanto su mano rapidamente y usando la fuerza comenzo a estrangularla Myrus puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello sentia que el aire comenzaba a faltar- ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE DICES!

El joven se habia dejado llevar por su enojo Myrus no sabia que hacer, se sentia justo como aquella primera vez que lo conocio, sin salida...ella intento mirarlo sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar…el caballero la estaba lastimando de nuevo, estaba demostrando quien era de verdad…el despiado Kylo Ren…El aprendiz respiraba agitado algo furioso estaba actuando fuera de si…pero por un momento recobro la cordura, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el se lo habia prometido…no lastimarla de nuevo…pero nunca se debe prometer algo que no se cumplira...luego de unos segundos Kylo bajo su mano rapidamente dejando caer a Myrus de rodillas en el suelo…ella exhalo fuertemente tomando aire otra vez para luego comenzar a toser, ese era el verdadero Kylo Ren, ahora lo podia confirmar, el caballero se dio cuenta de su error, la miro con algo de preocupacion y se intento acercar a ella para ayudarla sin embargo

-Myrus lo siento dejame ayudarte- se intento acercar a ella, la joven mantenia su posicion, ésta miraba al suelo con sus manos apoyadas a éste sus ojos estaban muy abiertos ...no podia creerlo lo hizo otra vez

-Largo...largo…de aquí- dijo sin mirar al joven y respirando con algo de dificultad- no quiero que te vuelvas…a acercar a mi…

Kylo se detuvo ante las palabras de la chica…era una respuesta logica despues de todo el conflicto y su reaccion…el simplemente no sabia que decir se quedo alli mirando a la chica, queria abrazarla pedirle perdon por lo que habia hecho, pero sabia que seria imposible

-¿¡NO ESCUCHASTE!?...¡QUE TE LARGUES AHORA! …-sentencio la joven-

La mirada de Kylo estaba llena de desilusión…aunque sabia que eso pasaria, de todas formas las palabras y los actos de la joven se sentian como las peores heridas de guerra que le pueden hacer a un guerrero, Kylo suspiro profundamente cerro sus ojos y los volvio abrir, irse seria lo correcto en ese momento

-De acuerdo, si asi lo deseas- el caballero tomo su sable de luz y se dirigio hacia la salida sin mas nada que decir, no sin antes voltear a mirar nostalgicamente por ultima vez a la chica que aun estaba arrodillada en el suelo para luego seguir su camino

Myrus aun miraba hacia el suelo varias lagrimas corrian por su rostro delizandose en su barbilla y su nariz para finalmente parar al suelo…ella no creia lo estupida que habia sido por confiar en el…como era posible estar enamorada de una persona como esa…en el interior de Myrus habia una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados…una parte de ella queria odiarlo pero la otra luchaba por seguir sintiendo algo por el…la chica apoyo su frente del suelo llorando desconsoladamente…otra vez le habian engañado…otra vez habia caido

Kylo comenzo a caminar en direccion al bosque buscando un sitio donde poder esperar a la primera orden…mientras pensaba de que su maestro tuvo la razon todo el tiempo…ella era otra desilusión mas… habia dudado de su camino varias veces por algo que no iba a funcionar, ahora que todo eso paso ya no habria motivos para quedarse, esa es una perfecta razon para volver a lo que era y continuar el legado de su abuelo

En la base de la primera orden, uno de los oficiales caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo llegando a una habitacion donde se encontraba Hux reunido con otros personajes de altos mandos, el hombre se paro firmemente en la entrada…el General levanto la mirada en direccion al oficial al igual que los demas que se encontraban en la habitacion

-Permiso para notificar algo importante general- dijo el oficial de forma firme

-Adelante-Hux concedio la palabra

-Hemos podido establecer la ubicación exacta de Kylo Ren

Hux endurecio la mirada odiaba que le dieran esa noticia...o cualquier tipo de noticia referente a su nemesis, pero aun asi guardo su compostura

-Muy bien…quiero que la capitan Phasma se presente ante mi cuanto antes en la sala de controles- ordeno y luego miro a todos los presentes para agregar- señores esta reunión ha concluido por ahora, asi que debo retirarme- el general salio de la habitacion y camino pesadamente hacia la sala de controles donde ya se encontraba Phasma esperándole

-Supongo que me queria ver señor- estaba parada firmemente

-Ya se ha establecido la ubicación de Kylo Ren…necesitare disponer de algunos de sus soldados para ir en su busqueda- Hux ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla

-Solo sera una mision de recuperación no creo que necesite a mis soldados para eso- Phasma dio una negativa ante la peticion

-Capitan Phasma lo que se necesite o que no, lo decido yo- la miro diciendo de forma firme y autoritaria-…no sabemos si la resistencia pudo intervenir el mensaje de Kylo Ren, lo que puede dar lugar a una trampa, por que lo que debemos ser precavidos…no queremos que pase algo malo…si sabe a lo que me refiero

Phasma guardo silencio por un segundo sabia que Hux tramaba algo…aunque sonaba muy logico lo que decia, le costaba confiar en el general mas tomando en cuenta como era y como odiaba a Kylo, sin embargo debia acceder

-Si señor esta bien, preparare a unos cuantos soldados y la nave rescate para partir en cuanto antes- procedió a retirarse

-Muy bien cuento con usted- Hux tramaba algo eso era seguro

Habian pasado varios dias Kylo se mantenia en el bosque ya habia tenido algunos inconvenientes con algunas criaturas pero las pudo manejar facilmente fuera de eso trataba de mantenerse paciente ante la llegada de la primera orden …sin embargo no podia dejar de pensar en Myrus han pasado algunos dias y no sabia nada de ella ni siquiera habia aparecido cerca del bosque, ademas de que no paraba de pensar en lo que le habia dicho sobre el , seria cierto que la primera orden lo abandonara a morir ahí…eso era algo que no sonaba tan descabellado pero aun asi no sabia si eso solo era producto del enojo de la chica…solo tendria que esperar para averiguarlo…Kylo levanto la vista sintiendo algo…fijo su vista al cielo y algo se acercaba

La joven por otro lado estaba en su refugio sentada en el techo admirando el cielo…aun no había asimilado lo que sucedió con el caballero…su corazón se armo y se volvio a romper en solo un momento, aunque era inevitable pensar en el caballero…y el hecho de que estaba afuera solo…a merced de todos esos peligros que ella siempre trataba de evitar…pero aun asi no podia ir a buscarlo eso demostraria que ella estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que el ha hecho y no seria lo correcto… "ya deja de pensar tonterías Myrus el se lo merece" penso. En un momento algo a lo lejos en el cielo llamo la atencion de la chica… "¿es una nave?" Se pregunto a si misma… se levanto y entrecerró sus ojos hacia esa direccion para visualizar mejor, y en efecto una nave venia descendiendo con algo de dificultad hacia esa dirección habia muchos arboles y rocas por lo que aterrizaron un poco mas alla del refugio de la chica…Myrus entro al refugio y observo cuidadosamente desde adentro como la nave se perdia entre los arboles , si se trataba de la primera orden por supuesto que no serian amistosos, y si venian a buscar a Kylo mucho menos por lo que ahora debia preparse…

Luego de unas cuantas horas establecidos y trazando estrategias de búsqueda algunos stormtroopers liderados por la capitan Phasma habia llegado al refugio que se encontraba totalmente cerrado…Myrus por supuesto se percato de la presencia de ellos pero no se atrevió a salir…la capitán se acerco un poco al refugio y comenzó a inspeccionarlo se paro frente a la puerta Myrus se encontraba del otro lado de esta…Phasma al momento se giro hacia sus soldados diciendo

-Quiero que revisen todo el lugar … a cualquiera que encuentren por ahí…matenlo- ordeno a sus soldados

-Capitan ¿que sucederá con Kylo Ren?- intervino uno de ellos

Phasma uso su arma y le disparo certeramente al soldado –HE DICHO a cualquiera…¿quedo claro?- todos los soldados afirmaron al unisono para comenzar con su tarea

Myrus que estaba del otro lado de la puerta recostada sorprendida por que lo que hizo Phasma y sabiendo lo que esperaba solo pudo decir a si misma en voz baja

-Demonios…tengo que encontrar a Kylo

 **Hola corazones disculpen la tardanza mi conexión a internet murió en estos dias...pero bueno cuando eso pasa me da mucho tiempo para escribir jajaja...y en fin aqui esta su nuevo capitulo...¿que estara tramando Hux?...bueno eso lo descubrirán en el capitulo que sigue asi que esten pendiente...gracias por sus visitas y comentarios y agradezco también por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto...besos y un abrazo fuerte para todos :D**


	13. Amenaza

La capitan Phasma ordeno rodear el lugar en caso de que si hubiese alguien adentro no pudiera escapar…Myrus necesitaba hacer algo rapido, si entraban inevitablemente la matarian, afortunadamente el refugio tenia una salida secreta por debajo…la habia habilitado con la intencion de resguardarse mejor ante las tormentas o en caso de que alguna de las criaturas llegara a entrar e intentar atacarla, entonces ella pudiera escapar, aun asi la chica penso que nunca la utilizaria claro, solo hasta ahora…Myrus tomo algunas cosas que serian de utilidad , su bolso y arma y se dispuso a bajar, observo todo el lugar por un momento y luego la puerta, sabia que en cualquier momento entrarian…y en efecto Phasma dio una señal para derribar la puerta, entrando violentamente al mismo tiempo que la joven terminaba de entrar por la salida secreta

-Busquen por todo el lugar, debe de estar por algun lado- Ordeno Phasma entrando luego de algunos soldados

Esta comenzo a inspeccionar todo el lugar…se fijo de algunas cuantas cosas y objetos, que no parecian pertenecer al caballero, ademas de a juzagar por el tiempo que tenia desaparecido, no podia ser posible que haya establecido un refugio de esa magnitud tan rapido alguien mas estaba con él eso era seguro

-Esta todo despejado capitan, no hay indicios de Kylo Ren ni de nadie mas- uno de los soldados se acerco notificandole a su superior

Pero algo llamo la atencion de la capitan, sobre la mesa habia un pequeño recipiente que contenia un liquido humeante…esa bebida era reciente sea quien sea que estaba hay ya sabian de su precencia y se acababa de ir

-Habia alguien aquí...y no debe de ir muy lejos- se dijo a si misma…para luego dirigirse a la salida deteniéndose frente a un grupo de soldados que habían terminado de inspeccionar el lugar y esperaban nuevas ordenes - quiero a un grupo de soldados desplegados por el bosque, y por cualquier zona cercana…a la otra mitad busquen en zonas mas alejadas, no me importa si tenemos que buscar en todo el planeta para completar nuestra misión…y en cuanto al refugio, destruyanlo- ordeno la capitán firmemente

Myrus habia recorrido todo el pasaje subterraneo saliendo por una pequeña abertura rocosa que llegaba cerca del bosque, salio con sumo cuidado vigilante y alerta de cualquier amenaza, a partir de ahí tenia que ser muy cautelosa con sus pasos sobretodo si queria encontrar a tiempo a Kylo

Kylo que se encontraba un poco lejos de la zona se percato de que la nave había descendido por lo que decidió caminar hacia esa dirección, si su mirada no lo engañaba esas eran una de las naves de la primera orden…por lo que se apresuro para llegar hasta allá…aun así no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Myrus de como lo dejaron a su suerte en ese lugar, se preguntaba si su maestro sabia de eso, o simplemente era un plan aislado para deshacerse de el, porque después de todo lo que mas le sobraban eran enemigos en la galaxia, y aun mas en la primera orden, lo que significa que dos cosas pueden pasar al llegar a ese lugar, o lo ayudan…o lo eliminan, ademas de eso Kylo pensaba en el hecho de que su gente encuentre a Myrus, sabia de sobra que no iban a ser un encuentro amistoso… repentinamente una fuerte y estruendosa explosión se escucho a lo lejos sacando a Kylo bruscamente de sus pensamientos, una gran nube de humo hizo aparicion en el cielo…el caballero la observo sin embargo no le sorprendió ya la primera orden había comenzado a hacer de las suyas…aunque al principio no le dio importancia, luego se percato de la dirección de la explosión y la nube de humo, el la conocía perfectamente, el lugar de la explosionera justamente donde el mas temia…

-El refugio…-guardo silencio por un minuto para luego exclamar rapidamente- ¡Myrus!- dejo de dirigirse hacia la nave para tomar el camino que llevaba al refugio tenia que encontrar a Myrus no podia dejar que la lastimaran o peor aun que la mataran

Myrus se sobresalto con la explosión y observo hacia la gran nube gris que subía al cielo, su cara pinto gran tristeza y desilusión, sabia lo que eso significaba, habían destruido lo que fue su hogar por todo ese tiempo como si nada…esa gente no era buena y definitivamente estaban dispuesta a todo, ahora con mas razón debía encontrar al caballero.

Luego de avanzar deprisa por algunos minutos decidio descansar para tomar algo de aire habia corrido un largo trayecto y aun no encontraba a Kylo, pero algo le decia que no debia estar muy lejos…Myrus se detuvo en una pequeña zona lleno de formaciones rocosas y musgosas distribuidas en varias partes del terreno…ella apoyo su mano sobre una de ella tratando de recuperar algo de aliento…pero un ruido llamo su atencion, alguien o algo se aproximaba, rapidamente se oculto detrás de la roca de la cual se habia apoyado asomandose solo un poco para ver que podia ser, finalmente un stormtrooper aparecio, ella se oculto de nuevo tras la roca, ya habian llegado hasta donde ella estaba, solo tenia que ser precavida con sus movimientos y seguramente podria pasar desapersivida, despues de todo su objetivo mas importante en ese momento era encontrar al caballero…asi que decidio dar unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, tomo su arma solo por precausion, espero a que el soldado avanzara un poco mas y sigilosamente corrio detrás de el llegando hacia otra roca, miro hacia atrás y se fijo de que para su suerte no la habia notado, se recosto de la formacion por un momento y solto un suspiro de alivio, sin embargo la calma se rompio cuando justo a unos centimetro de ella llego un disparo fallido desde el frente, Myrus se sobresalto miro hacia adelante y habia un stormtrooper apuntandole

-¡Rayos!- exclamo

El otro soldado que había intentado evitar Myrus volteo rápidamente y comenzó correr en dirección a ella, ahora ya sabían que estaba ahí, Myrus tomo su arma aun dentro de la funda y aprovecho que el soldado venia corriendo rápidamente tomándolo desprevenido y asentandole un golpe certero en el pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo, la chica sonrió algo victoriosa ante ese hecho pero su celebración termino cuando el otro soldado comenzó a dispararle nuevamente, eso era algo a lo que ella no se podía enfrentar así que decidió que lo mas prudente era comenzar a correr y evitar que le atinaran…

-¡Alto deténgase!- le grito el stormtrooper al ver que la chica intentaba huir

-Si claro- continuo corriendo mas de prisa

Otros dos soldados surgieron cerca disparando a la chica, Myrus solo corria intentando esquivar cada disparo, estaba en peligro no sabia que hacer…su respiracion era agitada y estaba asustada, en ese momento sin darse cuenta resbalo y cayo por una parte inclinada rodando hasta llegar al final un poco lastimada, abrio sus ojos poco a poco y se levanto con algo de dificultad para continuar su camino, no podia detenerse por nada del mundo, continuo corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que termindo chocando contra algo o alguien , esta instintivamente comenzo a golpearlo con sus puños cerrados mientras gruñia con algo de ira y miedo apretado sus ojos con fuerza ,pero sujetaron sus muñecas fuertemente deteniendola en el acto

-Myrus, Myrus, Myrus…tranquila, traquila, soy yo , soy yo- dijo una voz familiar intentando tranquilizarla

Myrus se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras abrio sus ojos y levanto la mirada, frente a ella estaba el caballero de Ren, finalmente lo habia encontrado, caballero paso de agarrar sus muñecas y pusos sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica inclinando un poco la cabeza , mirandola fijamente

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con un tono de preocupacion, se fijo de que tenia algunos rasguños producto de la caida

Ella lo miro en silencio por un momento sus ojos estaban abiertos enormemente, sonrio ampliamanete, para luego abrazarlo fuerte de forma espontanea, esta rodeo sus brazos alrededor del torso de Kylo apretandolo fuertemente, se sentia como si alguien quisiese arrebatarselo, el caballero se sorprendio ante tal accion, aun despues de todo lo que paso ella lo seguia queriendo, Kylo sonrio sutilmente mientras conrrespondia el abrazo de Myrus

-No sabes cuanto me alegra que estes bien- dijo la chica aun abrazando a Kylo…luego de un segundo se separo y lo miro con mucha preocupacion- tenemos que ocultarnos, la primera orden te esta buscando para matarte- estaba algo alarmada

-Si lo se…ya tuve que lidiar con algunos stormtroopers hace unos minutos- Kylo se detuvo instantaneamente para luego agregar-…espera…¿viniste hasta aquí para decirme eso?- pregunto curioso

La cara de Myrus hizo una mueca graciosa de pena tomando un poco mas de distancia, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada , Kylo la habia descubierto, se habia dado cuenta de que aun le importaba, sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse un poco por la pena

-Bueno…es que…yo…- no sabia como explicarse el joven solo la miraba sonriente, le parecia algo tierno y gracioso cuando la chica se sonrojaba ,pero ésta intento ponerse seria– veras Ben…luego de que paso todo, ya sabes… me puse a pensar un poco mas calmada en la situacion, pense en ese mensaje que te enviaron y tambien en la manera en la que te habian dejado aquí, y luego escuche las palabras de la mujer de la armadura cromada…y me di cuenta de que te habian utilizado para llevar a cabo sus actos atroces, solo eras alguien mas a quien podian aprovecharse y presionar para hacer lo que quisieran y en el momento de ya no servirles desecharte o en este caso matarte, eres una victima mas de ellos tambien- su expresion paso a ser una muy seria sus palabras salian de forma rapida y fluida ganando tiempo ante la situacion

Kylo sabia que ella tenia razon, luego de pensarlo bien ahora lo entendia…solo lo querian por lo que era capaz de hacer, incluso su maestro jugo muchas veces con su mente, sus recuerdos, sus sufrimientos todo lo que sentia solo para poder conseguir lo que él queria…hasta el punto de matar a su propio padre, algo que el caballero luego de todo ese tiempo meditandolo se dio cuenta que fue algo innecesario que al final no llevo a ningun resultado nada mas que al fracaso y a mas miseria emocional

-Yo Myrus…realmente lamen-el caballero no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpido por la joven que parecia ansiosa por decir algo

-Ademas…podrás ser un idiota, egocéntrico, soberbio, mentiroso, odioso, cretino, obstinado, tempera…-

-OK ok entendí ve al punto- Kylo interrumpió con una cara falsa de fastidio

-Pero aun así…-se detuvo por un momento estaba algo nerviosa por lo que diría las palabras no querían salir de su boca, pero finalmente se armo de valor para dejarlo salir-…Te amo

Kylo abrió sus ojos enormemente al escuchar esa declaración sonrió y solo dijo -Lo sé

-¿Lo sabes? –Myrus levanto una ceja fingiendo incredulidad

-Por supuesto…por que yo también te amo-seguido de estas palabras el caballero se acerco a la chica tomando el rostro de esta en sus manos, para finalmente darle un profundo beso que ella correspondió sonriendo con algo de felicidad a la mitad de este

Pero en un segundo Kylo se separo y aun con el rostro de la chica en sus manos la miro fijamente

-Myrus… quiero que vengas conmigo , tenemos que salir de aquí…tenemos que salir de este planeta…- propuso seriamente

-¿Que?- se aparto del caballero- ...no, no, yo no me ire de aquí- negaba la chica continuamente

-¿Que dices?...si te quedas aquí vas a morir…ellos no se detendran hasta encontrarnos y matarnos- intentaba convencer a Myrus

-Yo no se si pueda hacerlo…yo no tengo a donde ir- Myrus mostraba preocupacion ante ese hecho

-Claro que si puedes…Myrus es hora de que salgamos de aquí…y yo creo que si sabes a donde puedes ir- insinuo con un tono de confianza

Myrus puso cara de extrañada y respondió al instante -La resistencia- recordó las palabras de Poe, de que siempre seria recibida…luego pensó detenidamente la propuesta del caballero, había mucha razón en sus palabras, lo mas sensato ahora era tomar en cuenta esa propuesta si quería seguir viviendo, por lo que finalmente termino aceptando -muy bien… pero aun así ¿como haríamos para salir de aquí? Ni si quiera tenemos una nave…

-¿Y quien dijo que la nave tendria que ser nuestra?- sonrio Kylo con astucia y aire de suficiencia

Myrus en seguida capto la indirecta-Muy bien…dime ¿que planeas?- pregunto la joven curiosa

Kylo se giro hacia la dirección contraria y luego le hizo una seña a Myrus- sígueme

Aun cerca de donde se encontraba el refugio estaba Phasma esperando que le notificaran algo sobre el aprendiz…pero todavía no había indicios de nada, hasta que uno de los soldados se comunico con ella, informándole que había visto a una chica y que esta ataco a uno de los suyos… " seguramente esa es la persona que vivía en el refugio, y la que probablemente termino ayudando a Kylo Ren" infirió Phasma…esa chica suelta por ahí, solo serviría como retraso, tenia que eliminarla, pero su vez penso que estando ella ella por ahí tambien estaría el caballero, por lo que pidió a sus hombres estar muy atentos, y ordeno que tuvieran especial enfoque y concentración en la zona boscosa

De vuelta con Kylo y Myrus…la chica siguió al caballero atravesando una gran parte de camino, ambos se detuvieron detrás de unos cuantos arboles y arbustos frondosos, la joven miraba al caballero expectante esperando una explicación Kylo movió un poco algunas hojas del arbusto y dejo un pequeño espacio para mirar a través de este

-Mira - el caballero le sugirió en voz baja a la chica, se podía apreciar una nave…era la nave donde la primera orden había llegado…algunos soldados se encontraban protegiéndola- me tope con ella hace unas horas antes de encontrarte

-Es la nave de la primer orden…¿quieres que tomemos su nave?- su tono de voz tambien era bajo

-Exacto…ya he evaluado todo el perímetro…y tenemos posibilidad de tomarla,solo debemos pensar nuestros movimientos de forma cuidadosa para poder lograrlo- su cara mostraba gran determinación

-¿Hablas de una estrategia?- pregunto Myrus

-Bueno…seria un poco complicado ir directamente, ocasionaria muchos problemas, ademas, no podemos ir directo, en los alrededores hay varios stormtroopers haciendo guardia vigilantes por si alguien se acerca y disparar desde la lejania para evitar que alguien si quiera lleguen a la nave- Kylo explico

-¿Y por que simplemente no los atacas con la fuerza y tu sable?- sugririo la joven

-No, recuerdas lo que sucedió la ultima vez que actué de forma imprudente…eso no puede pasar otra vez…pero tengo una idea –Kylo miraba fijamente en dirección a la nave para luego mirarla a ella

Myrus se dispuso a escuchar atentamente

-Me puedo encargar de manera cuatelosa de los stormtroopers que se encuentran vigilando dentro del bosque, una vez termine hare una distraccion con los que se encuentran alrededor de la nave cuando tenga su atencion centrada en mi tu iras entraras a la nave,la pondras a funcionar , fijaras las coordenadas y te pondras a salvo en tanto yo termino de encargarme de los soldados…entro a la nave y listo nos largamos de aquí- explico Kylo rapidamente

-Si lo dices asi suena muy facil..- no parecia muy convencida de la idea, pero aun asi que mas quedaba- ok hagamoslo

-Necesito que estés cerca bajo perfil, intentare ser lo mas rápido que pueda, al momento de comenzar la distracción, sera la señal para que te actúes…- el aprendiz dio indicaciones a la morena

Myrus asintion con determinacion,Kylo se dispuso a empezar su mision pero antes la chica lo detuvo dandole un beso fugaz para decirle

-Cuidate- sus ojos mostraban preocupacion por el caballero

-Tranquila lo tengo todo bajo control- le dijo con mucha confianza

Kylo emprendió su recorrido, Myrus observo como este desaparecía entre los arboles, ella buscaría la manera de permanecer oculta hasta esperar la señal. Kylo avanzo por el bosque encontrando a cada uno de los vigilantes, atacandolos de una forma que no levantara sospechas de los otros soldados, trataba de no usar su sable de luz puesto que llamaría mucho la atención, por lo que mas usaba era la fuerza y otros trucos o movimientos para deshacerse de ellos.

Luego de unos minutos Myrus permanecia alerta de cualquier cosa, sujetaba fuertemente su arma y se movia cautelosamente de vez en cuando por el terrero sin perder de vista la nave, hasta que repentinamente un disparo de la nada sorprendio a la chica rozando su brazo lastimandola y ocacionando que cayera al suelo soltando su arma y a su vez un quejido de dolor, se llevo la mano a la herida con una expresion de dolor en su rostro, posteriormente levanto la mirada y a una distancia de ella se encontraba la capitan Phasma apuntandola con su arma, Myrus la miro con odio, al fin la habia encontrado, la joven se levanto con algo de dificultad aun con su mano en la herida, Phasma comenzo a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la morena mientras permanecia apuntandola de forma amenazante, la chica solo se quedo inmovil esa mujer la estaba apuntando directamente, si intentaba huir debido a la cercania era muy probable que podia acertarle, Myrus estaba en desventaja estaba atrapada …necesitaba pensar en algo rapido…Phasma se detuvo frente a ella guardando un poco de distancia para luego decir

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí…así que tu eres la chica que mis soldados vieron…interesante-Phasma fingió un tono de interés

Aun así Myrus la miro fijamente frunciendo el ceño con un aire de desafió tratando de no parecer nerviosa o asustada, no quería que pensara que podía intimidarla...pero ella por dentro sabia que era evidente que estaba en serios problemas por lo que solo pensó "Rayos …tengo que hacer algo y rápido"

 **Hola corazones aquí esta el nuevo cap, algo corto pero igual espero les haya gustado jajaja, al parecer Myrus esta metida en un gran problema :O y Kylo no esta cerca para ayudarla, eso es malo ... y bueno si mis cálculos no me fallan deben de faltar al menos 2 capítulos para terminar la historia, claro todo depende de cuanto me extienda escribiendo jajaja, pero he de decir que me alegra mucho que hayan seguido mi historia hasta aquí...he estado pensando en publicar otras historias que involucren a nuestro querido Kylo Ren pero aun no estoy muy segura... en fin muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y sus visitas, realmente me motivan bastante a continuar escribiendo... un beso y un fuerte abrazo para todos :D**


	14. Enfrentamiento

Myrus se encontraba en grandes problemas... esa mujer la apuntaba directamente asi que intentar huir en esa situacion no seria adecuado, busco al alrededor su arma con la mirada pero ésta habia caido muy lejos de ella a causa del disparo, por lo que esa opcion estaba descartada, Phasma se fijo de que la chica estaba observando el arma asi que decidio advertir

-Ni se te ocurra…solo intenta levantarla y te mueres- la seguia apuntando con su rifle blaster

-De todas formas me vas a matar-replico la joven

-Si tienes razon, pero no si antes de que me digas ¿donde esta Kylo Ren?- pregunto Phasma amenazante

-¿Quien es ese?- Myrus trataba de ganar tiempo para pensar en una estrategia

-Dejate de juegos niña, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo- dijo la capitan seria

-Jamas revelare inform…quiero decir no tengo ni la menor idea de a lo que te refieres-para Myrus esa actitud le serviria de distraccion

-¿Realmente quieres morir verdad?- Phasma estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia- sinceramente no entiendo como puedes proteger a un hombre como ese, ni siquiera deberías confiar en él

-Y me lo dice la persona que esta apuntandome con un arma amenzandome de muerte…claro, esta bien- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

-Ultima vez que pregunto, donde est-Phasma se detuvo al fijarse de que la chica apretaba algo fuerte en su mano- ¿que tienes ahí?

-Nada- esta ocultaba su mano parcialmente a un costado de su pierna- absolutamente nada

-Sea lo que sea que tienes ahí, sueltalo ahora mismo- Phasma ordeno preparandose para dispararle a la chica, ya esta habia agotado su paciencia

Myrus se quedo por un momento en silencio…estaba esperando el momento justo para hacer su movimiento, a pesar de que la habia tomado desprevenida y habia perdido su sable ella aun tenia un truco bajo la manga

-¡QUE LO SUELTES!- ordeno tajante Phasma

-Ok…atrapalo- myrus respondio ante la orden sin problemas con una sonrisa y con un movimiento rápido apretó mas lo que tenia en la mano para posteriormente lanzarlo frente a la capitan, tomandola por sorpresa. Lo que Myrus lanzo frente a ella fue una de las esferas que usaba para iluminar, pero esta vez aumento la intensidad de la luz lo suficiente como para poder cegar la vista de la capitán, esta desvió su rostro hacia un lado colocando la palma extendida de la mano justo frente a éste para bloquear el fuerte destello, todo había pasado muy rápido, casi en segundos, cuando la luz ya se estaba disipando que Phasma volteo a mirar sin dificultad Myrus salio desde dentro de los últimos destellos de luz sujetando una gran rama que estaba cerca de ella , dando un golpe fuerte y directo a la cabeza de la capitán, ocasionando que Phasma cayera al suelo rodando y perdiera su casco por el impacto de manera simultanea, dejando lucir el rostro pálido de la rubia de rasgos muy finos…

-Vaya si eres humana -La respiración de Myrus era agitada,estaba algo nerviosa no creía que podía funcionar pero parece que lo que pensó si resulto después de todo…

Phasma estaba en el suelo aturdida, empezó a moverse para intentar levantarse, pero Myrus se acerco a ella velozmente levantando aun la gran y larga rama intentando asentar otro golpe aprovechando la situación de la capitán, sin embargo esta esquivo dando una vuelta en el suelo y propinando una patada a Myrus generando que la chica diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Phasma aunque con un poco de dificultad intento reincorporarse estaba siendo atacada y debía defenderse, su arma ya no la ayudaría ya que también por el golpe anterior también se había separado de ella, aun así no había quedado desarmada completamente, en uno de los costados de su cintura traía consigo un bastón Z6 que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo para empezar a defenderse, esta comenzó a maniobrar de manera profesional con el, abalanzándose hasta Myrus, la chica comenzó a bloquear los ataques con la rama pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para recibir todos esos daños.

-No sabes con quien te has metido niña- gruñia la rubia estaba enojada, nadie se atrevia a golpearla de esa manera, y menos alguien tan insignificante como ella

De un momento a otro Phasma levanto el bastón con tanta fuerza que causo que la rama de Myrus se partiera en dos y a su vez que cayera de espaldas al suelo…la chica estaba desarmada levanto la mirada la capitán iba a terminar con un golpe directo a su cara pero esta pateo la rodilla de la rubia haciéndola caer, la morena se percato de que su sable estaba cerca por lo que rápidamente lo tomo y procedió a atacar a Phasma con éste, ella al notar eso bloqueo el ataque de la chica chocando arma contra arma, comenzaron un combate, la capitán era toda una experta con el manejo del Z6 pero aun asi Myrus le daba batalla, así pasaron por varios minutos de constante pelea, hasta que en un movimiento rápido Phasma despojo a Myrus de su arma y acertó un golpe con el bastón a un costado de la chica generándole una descarga eléctrica y haciéndola caer al suelo apoyada en sus rodillas y sus manos , la rubia aprovecho esto para darle una patada en el estomago haciendola rodar por el suelo mientras sonreía victoriosa, Myrus estaba aturdida por el dolor de la descarga y la patada, casi no se podía mover, Phasma al ver que había logrado controlar la situación se coloco el bastón de nuevo a la cintura y se regreso a tomar su arma, se poso justo frente a la dolorida Myrus apuntándola directamente y sonriendo con superioridad

-¿Algunas ultimas palabras?- apunto decidida a disparar

Varias gotas de sudor corrían por el rostro de Myrus, estaba cansada y casi ni se podía mover, pero al Phasma mencionar esa frase, la joven se percato de que algo se acercaba detrás, miro a la capitán con un aire de suficiencia para luego contestar

-Bueno de hecho…buen provecho- sonrió confiada

Phasma hizo una mueca de extrañada antes esas palabras para sentir detrás de ella un terrible gruñido , esta se volteo al instante para darse cuenta que habia un enorme Ursus frente a ella mirándola de forma amenazante los ojos de la mujer rubia se abrieron con gran sorpresa, ésta iba a intentar dispararle pero el Ursus le dio un zarpazo haciéndola caer, Phasma trato de huir pero la criatura la tomo entre sus garras, la rubia solo luchaba por escapar de ese animal. Myrus observo lo que pasaba por un momento, irónicamente eso la ayudo, pero no se podía quedar en ese lugar ya que seria la proxima victima de la criatura, asi que como pudo se levanto, aun sentia como la corriente de la descarga recorría su cuerpo,sin embargo fue capaz de comenzar a correr con algo de dificultad en sentido contrario de la escena, la chica avanzo todo lo que pudo mientras a lo lejos se iba perdiendo el nivel de los gritos de Phasma producto del ataque de la bestia

Kylo estaba terminando de lidiar con algunos de los stormtroopers vigilantes , hasta que comenzó a sentir que Myrus estaba en peligro ya estaba terminando su misión pero el pensar que Myrus podía estar en peligro no dejaba que se concentrara, comenzó a escuchar los gritos que venían cerca de la zona de donde había dejado a Myrus, eran tan fuerte que incluso llamo la atención de los soldados que cuidaban la nave mirando todos hacia la misma dirección en guardia, estaban distraídos esa seria una excelente oportunidad para atacar, pero Kylo pensó en la joven…el tenia dos opciones o ir directamente a atacar a los soldados de guardia o regresar a la ubicación de Myrus y verificar si se encuentra bien, el caballero miro hacia la nave y luego hacia un lado en dirección al camino de regreso, estaba indeciso, "ella podría estar bien, es fuerte…confió en ella" pensó primero y luego " pero no confió en los demás" por lo que al finalizar ese pensamiento se dirigió velozmente hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

A la mitad del camino pudo divisar a la joven que venia rapidamente hacia el, se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuerte, Myrus solto un pequeño quejido de dolor por lo que Kylo se separo de ella, con una de sus manos tomo su barbilla levantando su cara fijandose de que la chica estaba algo lastimada

-¿Que te sucedió?- pregunto el caballero con gran preocupacion

\- Un pequeño percanse…pero ya esta solucionado- la joven hiperventilaba del cansancio

-Muy bien, me alegra que estes bien, senti que estabas en peligro y por es- Kylo fue interrumpido

-Tranquilo principe estoy bien, ahora estoy bien, recuerda que debemos continuar con nuestro plan-sonrió de forma tenue

Otros gritos se escucharon a lo lejos nuevamente seguidos de fuertes gruñidos, lo que llamo bastante la atencion del joven

-¿Que sucede alla?…parece un Ursus- pregrunto Kylo curioso mirando hacia la direccion de los gritos

-Eeehh…creeme no querras ir por esa direccion…y tampoco deberiamos quedarnos aquí , asi que mejor avancemos- sugirio la chica mientra le daba empujoncitos a Kylo de regreso

Los jovenes avanzaron hacia otra posicion aun con vista hacia la nave, los soldados aun estaban presenciando los ruidos del ataque atentos ante cualquier cosas que sea que lo generara, era una perfecta ocasion para atacar

-Debemos actuar ahora, ire por ellos y tu buscaras las formas de entrar a la nave sin ser descubierta- indico el caballero

-Muy bien- la joven asintio con seguridad

Kylo salio desde el escondite donde estaban y se dirigió directo a los stormtroopers estos comenzaron a ignorar los gruñidos y los gritos al escuchar el sonido característico del sable láser de Kylo encenderse todos voltearon casi instantáneamente y comenzaron a disparar en el acto, el caballero desviaba cada disparo con su sable de luz y regresaba algunos con este mismo y con el uso de la fuerza...con los soldados ocupados, Myrus tuvo oportunidad de avanzar, se alejo a cierta distancia de donde estaba, buscando una buena ubicación para salir, hasta que finalmente lo hizo de forma cautelosa logro llegar por la parte trasera de la nave, ésta estaba alerta por si algún soldado llegaba a aparecer…la joven comenzó a rodear la nave con mucho cuidado hasta llegar a la rampa de entrada, había un stormtrooper parado cerca de ésta, Myrus se detuvo por un momento para luego pasar de forma sigilosa detrás del soldado entrando al fin a la nave…una vez dentro la chica debía ser precavida no sabia si dentro podía haber algún soldado, sin embargo para su suerte todos ellos habían salido luego de que escucharon los gritos en el bosque.

La joven camino por los pasillos de la nave hasta llegar a la parte de los controles…observo todo el sitio…habian diversos botones con luces y palancas en varios lados… "vamos, Ben te habia hablado de esto antes, tu puedes hacerlo…no se ve tan complicado…creo…igual despues de todo ya lo habias hecho antes" se decia asi misma dandose algo de apoyo…Miro por la ventana delantera de la nave, y todavia Kylo estaba enfrentando a los soldados ya habia podido derrotar a varios pero otros mas se unian a la batalla, aun asi el caballero era un experto y parecia tener la ventaja…Myrus comenzo a poner en marcha la nave apretando algunos botones y ajustando alguna que otra cosa de las que tenia conocimiento, pero fue interrumpida antes de seguir avanzando

-Si yo fuera tu, no seguria haciendo eso…- una voz masculina interrumpio a Myrus en medio de su tarea

Myrus se detuvo al momento de escucharlo… otra vez la había atrapado…rodó sus ojos y soltó un suspiro con gran fastidio " excelente…esto apesta" penso

-Retire la mano de los controles y gire lentamente- ordeno el hombre

Myrus aunque no queria de igual forma obedeció y giro lentamente hasta quedar justo al frente de la persona que le hablaba revelando por fin quien era. Un hombre alto, cabello rojo con un traje absolutamente impecable, su mirada era soberbia y orgullosa, y su tono de voz era firme y autoritario…asi es, era él, nada mas y nada menos que el General Hux parado frente a ella apuntandola amenanzante con una pistola blaster

-Asi que debes de ser la chica de la que hablaba el lider supremo- dijo con un tono de interes mientras mantenia el arma firme frente a la chica

-Vaya por lo que veo parece que me he vuelto muy popular ultimamente…primero la rubia cromada y ahora tu -hablo de forma sarcastica

-Rubia cromada- expreso con algo de extrañez para despues agregar- ah supongo que te refieres a la capitan Phasma…entonces ya tuviste un encuentro con ella

-Si y uno muy desafortunado…para ella...-Myrus no se queria mostrar nerviosa, la mirada del hombre era muy penetrante pero ella debia resistir

Hux sonrió de lado-no me sorprende que te hayas encargado de ella..Phasma es una soldado muy fuerte, experta en combate y manejo de armas pero su arrogancia hace que subestime a sus enemigos y eso es un error…por lo que merecia morir- dijo friamente

Myrus solo lo observaba atentamente…como podia decir algo asi…expresarse de esa manera tan fria y cruel...al parecer la empatia estaba ausente en los miembros de la primera orden y estos no se molestaban en demostrarlo

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Myrus con cierto repudio

-Quien soy es irrelevante para ti...lo que deberia importarte ahora es saber lo que tienes que hacer para seguir con vida- su expresión era dura

-¿Ah si?¿ que puede ser?...y en serio espero que seas mejor negociante que la rubia- sonrio con un aire de suficiencia

-Veras digamos que por culpa tuya es que hemos llegado hasta esta situacion- su voz era fria y automatica

-¿culpa mia?- levanto una ceja y se señalo a si misma con su dedo

-Por supuesto…le salvaste la vida a esa bestia de alla afuera…el debia morir, para eso lo traje aquí, para que nadie pudiera ayudarlo, y tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa como la merece – se formo una sonrisa algo siniestra en su rostro

-Asi que fuiste tu quien lo hizo- intento entender lo que decia el general- pero ¿por que?- entrecerro sus ojos mirandolo con algo de desprecio

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- el general evitaba las preguntas de la chica era obvio que no le diria la razon de por que lo hacia- debiste dejarlo morir entonces no estarias en esta situacion...pero eso se puede solucionar-Hux le extendio a Myrus una pistola blaster la chica miro el arma y luego lo miro a el algo sorprendida

-¿Que pretendes?- ella lo sabia pero aun asi pregunto

-Que mates a Kylo Ren- respondio fria y automaticamente como si sus palabras no hicieran ningun peso

-¿Que? ¡No…estas enfermero, no pienso hacer eso!-nego rotundamente

-Entonces ¿prefieres morir para salvarle la vida a esa basura? Vamos niña, sabes muy bien que clase de hombre es el…cuanta gente inocente ha matado sin ninguna contemplacion,y aun asi lo proteges…creeme si lo hubieses conocido como era realmente antes de llegar aquí seguro que tambien quisieras matarlo

-Pero no fue asi…ese no era el verdadero el, eso fue en lo que todos ustedes lo convirtieron…solo lo usaron, aquí la verdadera basura son ustedes

-Por favor el amor por ese hombre te ha dejado tonta…nosotros ni siquiera obligamos a Kylo Ren a unirsenos el lo hizo por cuenta propia…queria poder y nosotros se lo dimos, que todo haya tomado un giro distinto pues que mal por el- respondio cinico

-Son despreciables…¡y si tanto odias a Kylo por que simplemente no lo matas tu mismo! ¡En lugar de estar dependiendo de los demas como un inutil!

Hux golpeo a Myrus directamente en la cara con la cacha de la pistola haciendo a esta caer al piso quedando apoyada en sus manos con la cabeza baja -¡Eres muy insolente!- exclamo el general- pero matar a Kylo Ren es algo que no podria ocultar facilmente…ademas quien mejor que una rebelde para matarlo- Myrus levanto la cabeza escupio un poco de sangre y le lanzo una mirada de profundo odio a Hux

-No soy una rebelde…y no pienso hacerlo- su mejilla estaba completamente roja por el golpe y su labio inferior roto tenia un poco de sangre

-oh bueno eso que importa…de todos modos nadie mas lo sabra…que agradezca que al menos seria una forma digna de morir…mejor que estar tirado a la deriva como un pobre perdedor- decia petulante

El general Hux se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente- estas defendiendo a un monstruo niña …al hombre que fue complice de la muerte de tus padres…de lo unico que te quedaba en este mundo- Hux intento manipularla

Pero Myrus era firme en su decision- no me importa lo que digas no lo hare- lo miro desafiante

Hux se exaspero apreto los dientes con ira y volvio a golpear en la cara a Myrus haciendo que esta volviera a bajar su cara bruscamente y dejando caer algo de sangre de su boca, volviendo a escupir y levantando la cabeza algo aturdida

-Muy bien, entonces esto sera por la malas- agarro a Myrus por el brazo que justamente le habia rozado Phasma anteriormente, apretandolo fuertemente produciendole dolor en la herida y generando un quejido de dolor de la chica, Hux la levanto bruscamente y a la fuerza comenzo a encaminarla por el pasillo de la nave hasta la salida, con la otra mano le apuntaba a un costado del estomago, la chica casi no podia caminar bien seguia algo aturdida de los golpes del general pero finalmente llegaron a la rampa de la salida, Kylo ya habia terminado con la mayoria de los soldados solo quedarian como tres que terminaria facilmente

Hux y Myrus estaban parados justo a la mitad de la rampa, el pelirojo la solto del brazo y le dio la pistola blaster a Myrus poniendola a juro en sus manos a punto de caerse…para evitar que cayera la chica sujeto el arma con cuidado ella miro a Hux…el hombre solo seguia apuntandole en la misma direccion y con una expresión dura en su rostro dijo

-Mátalo…o tu moriras…- ordeno el general

Myrus miro a Hux y luego miro a Kylo su vista estaba algo borrosa era demasiada presión para ella…mucho mas de la que estaria acostumbrada, la chica habia tenido tranquilidad hasta que decidió ayudar al caballero, y pensaba que Hux tenia algo de razon en el hecho de que Kylo no era inocente de sus actos,fue una persona mala y de no haberla conocido nunca probablemente hubiese seguido siendo asi y quien sabe a cuantas otras personas seguiría matando y lastimando, pero tambien piensa en que todos merecen una oportunidad de redención…la chica levanto lentamente el arma hacia el caballero que se encontraba de espaldas…Hux sonrio satisfactoriamente al ver esa accion. Kylo algo lastimado tambien por la ardua pelea termino con los pocos soldados que le quedaban y sintio algo detrás de el, al girar se encontró con una gran sorpresa…Myrus estaba desde la nave sujetando un arma apuntando a su direccion sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, el no lo podia creer

-Myrus- susurro el caballero

-¡Mátalo!...¡dispara!- insistió a gritos Hux de manera dictatorial

La chica sentia su corazon latir rápidamente, mientras apuntaba al joven caballero que la miraba sorprendido, su respiración era agitada y varias gotas de sudor corrian por su rostro sentia que sus piernas temblaban y sus manos tambien era una situación muy fuerte para ella…pero tenia que hacer algo por lo que entrecerró sus ojos y finalmente acciono el arma…

 **Hola corazones aquí tienen el penúltimo capitulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado, pensé mucho en como escribirlo asi que me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto...y bueno el proximo y ultimo cap lo publicare muy pronto asi que estén pendientes...sinceramente me siento algo nostalgica por el final ...en fin muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus visitas me alegra mucho que disfruten de esta historia un abrazo fuerte y un beso a todos :D**


	15. Retorno

Solo el sonido de un disparo se sintió en todo el lugar, el tiempo parecía ir lento en ese momento, la expresión de Myrus era algo tensa por lo acababa de hacer, Hux aun tenia esa sonrisa de satisfacción que fue apagándose de a poco y Kylo mantenía su mirada sorprendida y estaba inmóvil mirando hacia Myrus, el caballero pudo sentir el disparo de la chica tan cerca casi como si lo rozara, escucho algo caer detrás de el, volteo lentamente descubriendo finalmente lo que era, vio como un stormtrooper caía al suelo luego de ser acertado por un disparo…Kylo estaba asombrado…volvió su mirada al frente en dirección a Myrus, la joven lo miro también, le guiño el ojo mientras sonreía de forma tenue para luego cerrar sus ojos sabiendo muy bien lo que le iba a esperar. Hux apretó los dientes con algo de rabia y frustración al ver lo que había pasado, era algo inaceptable, por lo que acabo disparando a la joven morena hiriéndola a un costado del abdomen el impacto del disparo la hizo caer y rodar por la rampa hasta llegar al final de esta…Kylo quedo desconcertado ante la acción del pelirrojo solo pudo dejar escapar un gran grito

¡NOOOOO!-grito con gran dolor y fuerza mientras encendía su sable de luz con mucha furia

El caballero sentía como una gran corriente iracunda se apoderaba de su cuerpo, lo que sentía no era nada comparado a lo que había sentido anteriormente con la criatura de la cola espinosa, definitivamente el odiaba al pelirrojo siempre lo hizo pero esta vez sus ganas de asesinarlo era por mucho mayores a otras veces. Hux comenzó a dispararle reiteradas veces mientras comenzaba a descender por la rampa, el caballero desviaba cada disparo con su sable de luz, miraba al general con un profundo odio, en un momento detuvo uno de los disparos con la fuerza y acto seguido lo devolvió en dirección al pelirrojo haciendo a este saltar hacia un lado esquivándolo, el general trataba de mantenerse alejado sin embargo la paciencia del caballero era muy corta, por lo que usando la fuerza atrajo al general a campo abierto lejos de la nave arrastrándolo prácticamente por todo el suelo chocando con todos los cadáveres de los soldados que yacían en este y dejándolo casi frente a él a un poco distancia

Kylo avanzo a pasos muy pesados para llegar hasta donde se encontraba un lastimado Hux en el suelo, su ropa impecable estaba llena de sangre y tierra y su cabello perfectamente peinado se había desordenado por completo por el recorrido, se encontraba de espaldas al caballero intentándose levantar con cierta dificultad apoyándose en sus manos...Kylo se había aproximado lo suficientemente al pelirrojo con su sable encendido lo miro desde arriba con mucho odio y superioridad, ya deseaba acabar de una vez por todas con su vida levanto el sable de luz para llevar a cabo su cometido sin embargo cuando lo descendio con toda su fuerza el general Hux se volteo rápidamente bloqueando el ataque de Kylo con un bastón Z6 que tomo de uno de los soldados que yacían en el suelo , dejando oír el sonido característico de cuando las armas chocan con gran intensidad, Kylo apretó sus dientes ejerciendo mucha fuerza sobre el arma de su oponente, pero Hux trataba de resistir el ataque del joven aprendiz

-¡NO TENIAS POR QUE HABERLA METIDO A ELLA EN ESTO!-Grito Kylo con mucha furia mientras mantenía ejerciendo presión en su ataque sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos y su tono de voz guardaba ira y sentimiento

-Por favor lo dices como si te importara algo mas que no seas tu mismo- replico Hux dejando mostrar de ultimo una sonrisa burlona

Luego de rato Hux deshizo el ataque de Kylo provocando que esta diera unos pasos hacia atrás y permitiendo que el general se pudiera levantar, el pelirrojo comenzó a maniobrar con el bastón, parecía alguien muy experimentado con este, Kylo lo miro sin inmutarse

-Como veras tu no eres el único que entrena - se detuvo y se puso en guardia

-Supongo que es por que quieres seguir siendo el lame botas de Snoke- dijo Kylo de forma burlona

Hux entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras del caballero

-Siempre te has creído superior a todos…te has creído superior a mi, solo porque se te otorgo un don que ni siquiera mereces…tan solo un tiempo ausente bastó para que volvieras a caer al lado luminoso…y por una chica…que patético- rió con un aire de superioridad y arrogancia

Kylo se abalanzo con rabia sobre el pelirrojo atacándolo reiteradas veces, Hux bloqueaba los ataques del caballero con el baston y en uno que otro momento también le devolvía los ataques, la batalla era reñida e intensa entre los dos hombres, ambos estaban llenos de un inmenso odio hacia el otro…chocaron sus armas nuevamente quedando frente a frente, sus miradas estaban llenas de determinación y desafió, era el momento de matar o morir…ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder. Hux tenia que acabar con Kylo de una vez por todas, el obstáculo que tanto detestaba ya que según el no había lugar para dos hombres con tanto poder, Kylo por otro lado no podía perdonar lo que el general le hizo a Myrus, ademas claro de intentar deshacerse de el, ya había llegado demasiado lejos, Hux agoto por completo su limite y tenia que detenerlo…Kylo miro por un segundo en dirección a la chica ella aun estaba en la misma posición pero aun podía sentir que estaba con vida debía terminar esto y debía hacerlo ahora…Hux al percatarse de que Kylo habia volteado a mirar a la joven dijo

-Eres una decepción para todos Kylo…tanto poder con el que naciste desperdiciado…tanto tiempo de entrenamiento, tanta atención del líder supremo para nada…ya no sirves y lo que no sirve hay que desecharlo…ya sabes…justo como yo hice con la chica- Hux seguía difamando al caballero lo que comenzaba a agotar su paciencia, el lo estaba provocando y eso estaba funcionando

-¡CÁLLATE!- deshizo el bloqueo otra vez y empezó a atacarlo con toda la fuerza que tenia, su sable soltaba algunos chispazos rojos cada vez que chocaba con el Z6, Hux daba algunos pasos hacia atrás debido a los impacto que recibía de los ataques, el caballero parecía que estaba fuera de si- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA ESCORIA!- grito y dio un golpe potente empujando a Hux, en un movimiento rápido el sable de luz rozo la pierna del pelirrojo haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos sosteniendo su pierna con una expresión de dolor

la respiración de ambos era agitada sus rostros estaban destilantes de sudor, Kylo había logrado alcanzar solo un poco a Hux, el pelirrojo era un hueso duro de roer pero el caballero estaba decidido a acabar con su vida, el podía usar la fuerza sin embargo quería sentir la satisfacción de matarlo con su sable de luz, el general paso su mano por su cabello quitando algunos mechones rebeldes que se posaron en su cara bloqueando su mirada, para luego ponerse en guardia nuevamente, Kylo observaba a Hux de manera amenazante, era como un animal tratando de cazar a su presa

-Acéptalo Kylo te pintaron como algo que no eres- Hux se mantenía en guardia mientras Kylo aun lo miraba amenazante pensando el momento correcto para atacar-llenaste de expectativas a todos, te creías el mas poderoso y resulta que al final no eres nada…y cuando te mate demostrare que no necesito poderes especiales para ser absolutamente superior a ti o a cualquiera- finalizo con una sonrisa perversa

-Te recuerdo que la base de la que se supone que TÚ estabas a cargo fue la que destruyeron los rebeldes- estaba parado frente al el con su arma empuñada y una mirada desafiante- …y prácticamente en tu cara, así que puede que yo haya fracasado, pero deberías saber que tu también lo has hecho, por lo que no importa cuantas veces vayas a lamerle las botas o besarle los pies a Snoke probablemente para el eres igual que yo ahora, simplemente…nada- no solo era una pelea física las palabras aquí también eran armas poderosas que pegaban en su orgullo aun mas fuerte que cualquier arma

El general Hux puso una expresión de ira y empezó a arremeter contra el caballero, este se defendía y atacaba nuevamente, sin embargo en un movimiento desprevenido el general pudo acertar un golpe directo con el bastón en el estomago de Kylo, soltando una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, el joven trato de aguantar la descarga pero era demasiado fuerte por lo que termino cediendo a ésta soltando su sable y cayendo al suelo apoyado en sus manos algo aturdido. Hux se paro justo frente a Kylo mirándolo por encima con un aire de soberbia y superioridad

-Parece que esto ya ha terminado…es algo decepcionante, realmente esperaba mas de ti, sigues siendo débil…- sus palabras estaban cargadas de petulancia Kylo mantenia la cabeza baja mirando hacia el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, el sudor destilaba por su nariz cayendo hasta el suelo en gotas siendo estas absorbidas por la tierra , los ojos del caballero estaban muy abiertos como era posible que lo había hecho caer

Hux se estaba preparando para asentar el ultimo golpe, el definitivamente estaba disfrutando ese momento, en el que finalmente había derrotado a su mayor enemigo, puede que sea el aprendiz del líder supremo, pero sin embargo todos son reemplazables inclusive un caballero de Ren

-Es hora de que sepas quien tiene el verdadero poder aquí…es una lastima que no te pudiste despedir de tu amiguita supongo que a estas alturas ya debería estar muerta…justo como lo estarás tu ahora…pero vamos eso a nadie le importa- sonrió de forma perversa levantando su arma…Kylo que mantenía la cabeza gacha hacia cambiado su expresión por una mas enojada sobretodo con esas ultimas palabras sobre Myrus…Ya al caballero se le habia agotado la paciencia... era hora de ponerse serio…Hux levanto el arma pero algo lo detuvo

-No te atrevas a hablar de ella otra vez con tu sucia boca- susurro Kylo con ira entre dientes

Hux hizo una mueca de extrañado, el joven levanto la cabeza y miro al general de manera penetrante parecía que podía dispararle con la mirada y atravesarlo, un escalofrió corrió por el cuerpo de Hux al ver esa mirada clavada en el, por lo que decidió actuar rápido y terminar de atacarlo, sin embargo Kylo no perdió tiempo y levanto su mano velozmente en dirección al pelirrojo empujándolo potentemente con la fuerza hasta hacerlo impactar de espaldas a un árbol…quedando este tendido en el suelo, el aprendiz se levanto reincorporándose nuevamente, a pesar de aun sentir algo de dolor de la descarga en su cuerpo parecía que era algo que no le importaba, camino rápido y a pasos muy pesados hasta el pelirrojo quedando frente a el, lo miro por encima y usando la fuerza nuevamente lo levanto y lo pego contra el árbol con el que lo había impactado

-Tu no sabes lo que es tener poder… nunca lo sabrás- su tono de voz era pesado y serio la mirada de Hux se había llenado de miedo el sabia lo que le esperaba pero aun así con algo de dificultad intento decir

-No..sabes…cuan..too..te.. od..- no pudo terminar Kylo en un momento decapito al general Hux sin ninguna contemplación…al final lo logro ya había terminado, el caballero se volteo y dejo caer el cuerpo decapitado al suelo

El cielo se comenzó a tornar gris, la brisa soplaba fuerte se aproximaba una tormenta era hora de salir de ahí, corrió rápidamente en dirección a la chica…se arrodillo a un lado de ella, esta tenia su mano puesta sobre la herida que no intentaba presionar fuerte por el dolor, la sangre que había manchado su camisa escurría por sus dedos…había perdido demasiada sangre en ese intervalo…Kylo paso su mano por la nuca de la chica sujetando su cabeza con cuidado, la cara del caballero estaba llena de preocupación...Myrus estaba casi inconsciente abrió sus ojos con algo de dificultad al sentir el contacto del joven aprendiz

-Hola- dijo con un tono de voz débil mientras regalaba una sonrisa tenue al notar la presencia del caballero

El labio inferior del aprendiz temblaba sus ojos comenzaron a tonarse vidriosos, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta…no podía emitir palabra…ver a Myrus en ese estado lo hacia sentir impotente por no haberlo evitado

-Ganaste…felicidades príncipe…sabia que podías- decía entre pausas, su respiración era muy débil

-Ssshh- Kylo acaricio el rostro de Myrus- no hables trata de guardar energía…seguro en la nave habrá algo que nos pueda ayudar… -decía Kylo esperanzado

-Príncipe…¿voy a morir?- el tono de voz de Myrus se iba apagando poco a poco

Kylo abrió sus ojos con gran sospresa al escuchar eso…algunas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y sus labios estaba muy temblorosos- no digas eso...no te voy a dejar morir aquí…me escuchaste…no lo haré- tomo a Myrus cuidadosamente en sus brazos y se dispuso a entrar a la nave mientras la brisa comenzaba a soplar aun con mas fuerza el muro de la tormenta ya se acercaba

El caballero coloco a Myrus sobre una capsula medica que se encontraba dentro de la nave, en ese momento una luz se encendió seguida de un pequeño sonido, seguido de eso un droide medico apareció detrás de unas puertas que se abrieron automáticamente…Kylo se aparto solo un poco para darle paso al droide que comenzaría a tratar a la joven, intentando hacer todo lo posible por la chica

-Sus signos vitales están muy débiles ha perdido mucha sangre- indicaba el droide

-No me importa…tiene que hacer lo posible para mantenerla con vida. decia con un tono de voz lleno de desesperación

-Hare lo que este a mi alcance para mantenerla estable…pero aun así necesitara ser tratada con urgencia en un centro medico – el droide empezó a hacer su trabajo

La nave comenzó a moverse bruscamente debido a la tormenta, Kylo estaba infinitamente preocupado por el estado de Myrus tenia que hacer algo y rápido…¿pero que podía hacer?,no podía regresar con la primera orden, seguro después de todo lo que hizo si llega a regresar lo considerarían un traidor, aunque podría manipular la situación, pero era algo que Kylo no quería, ya no deseaba estar mas involucrado con la primera orden, no mas…ya había causado mucho daño…el caballero estaba desesperado no sabia que hacer hasta que recordó una de las razones iniciales de tomar la nave ademas de salir de ese planeta…si había alguien a quien podría pedir ayuda el lugar perfecto seria…

-La resistencia- se dijo a si mismo- eso es- probablemente no lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos pero aun así, sabia que tenia mas posibilidad con la resistencia, lo mas importante ahora era salvar la vida la chica…

Algunas cosas arrojadas por el muro de la tormenta comenzaron a chocar con la nave…Kylo reacciono rápidamente y se sentó al frente para empezar a hacer funcionar la nave,presiono diversos botones que se encontraban en un panel y movió varias palancas, haciendo que la nave se pusieran en movimiento,esta despegaba con algo de dificultad por la fuerza impetuosa de la tormenta pero Kylo intentaba mantener la situación controlada, maniobraba con mucha cautela por la tormenta tratando de mantener algo de estabilidad, a pesar de toda la turbulencia el droide seguía concentrado en Myrus no se había movido ni por un momento, su situación era critica y la maquina hacia todo lo que podía… hasta que finalmente Kylo logro salir de la tormenta, desde arriba se veía como esta había cubierto gran parte del territorio

El caballero respiro aliviado de ver que ya habían superado otro obstáculo, llegando al espacio estableció con rapidez las coordenadas del planeta donde se encontraba la base de la resistencia, aun las recordaba de la ultima vez cuando pretendían destruirlo, el caballero se preparo para hacer un salto hiperespacial, no podía perder tiempo necesitaba llegar en cuanto antes con la resistencia, puso la nave en marcha luego de algunos ajustes en los controles pudo llevar a cabo satisfactoriamente su tarea, logrando el salto y mirando a lo lejos finalmente el planeta, aun había esperanza . Por un comunicador se escucho al droide notificarle algo al caballero

-Señor tenemos un problema, podría por favor aproximarse hasta acá

Kylo dejo el mando rápidamente, dejándolo en marcha a D'qar…se acerco a donde se encontraba Myrus…el droide había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance pero el estado de la chica estaba muy comprometido

-He trabajado arduamente para mantenerla estable pero aun así, sus signos vitales siguen descendiendo, no se si pueda llegar con vida- informo el droide

-no no no ¡No me digas eso!...¡NO ME DIGAS ESO! Estamos cerca lo vamos a lograr – empujo al droide con rabia haciéndolo chocar contra la pared de la nave, el no podía concebir lo que estaba pasando estaba desesperado…había llegado muy lejos y para nada, pero algo llamo la atención del caballero

-Ben…- se escucho casi como un susurro, Myrus entre la inconsciencia estaba intentando hablar con sus ultimas fuerzas

Kylo se acerco a ella se arrodillo y tomo su mano apretándola fuertemente -Aquí estoy, aquí estoy

Myrus sonrió de forma tenue nuevamente, aun en ese estado escuchar la voz Kylo era algo que le seguía generando mucha satisfacción, estar con el hacia que las cosas no se vieran tan mal como parecían, ella podía ver la expresión de dolor, de impotencia y frustración en el caballero, sabia que le preocupaba, y no quería verlo así, no quería que el volviera a caer en lo mismo

Príncipe…quiero que… pase lo que pase… regreses con tu madre…-hablaba lentamente entre pausas casi no tenia fuerzas

El caballero la miro con sorpresa nunca espero que ella le diría algo como eso, algunas lagrimas corrian por el rostro de este

-Myrus…-susurro con pena

-Escúchame...tienes que regresar con ella…arregla las cosas …es tu madre y te ama…lo hará siempre…no cometas el mismo error que yo…por favor…no quiero que luego pases la vida arrepientiendote… quiero que seas feliz…- tosió un poco su respiración era lenta al igual que sus palabras

-No..no me hables así…no me hables como si fueses a morir- las lagrimas habian hecho un camino por el rostro de Kylo

La chica sonrió gentilmente tomando algo de fuerza puso su mano en la mejilla del caballero acariciándola suavemente, Kylo cerro los ojos ante el contacto y puso su mano sobre la de ella para abrirlos de nuevo y mirarla atentamente

-Recuerda lo que te dije… siempre hay… una segunda oportunidad… para hacer las cosas bien…y cuand…- Kylo la interrumpió

-Myrus no sigas…aguanta un poco mas ya vamos a llegar y veras que todo va a salir bien…todo va a salir bien- hablaba esperanzado entre sollozos

La Joven negó despacio aun manteniendo la sonrisa

-Príncipe eres lo mejor que pude encontrar en el camino…y no importa lo que haya dicho…jamas me arrepentiré de haberte salvado…- una lagrima salio e hizo un camino por el rostro de la chica

-Te amo- dijo Kylo con un tono de voz lleno de sentimiento

-Lo se- sonrió-…y yo a ti… mucho mas…- la joven finalmente cerro los ojos dejando caer la mano que aun estaba posada sobre la mejilla del caballero, este la tomo y la apretó con fuerza besándola para luego apoyar su frente del borde de la capsula rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado…no podia creerlo, Kylo sentía una gran tormenta de sentimientos en su interior se sentía impotente por no haberla ayudado , culpable por todo lo que había pasado, sentía dolor y tristeza, preferiría haber sido el en lugar de Myrus, definitivamente esto era peor que cualquier herida física que le pudieran causar, el no tenerla después de haber pasado por tanto era algo inconcebible para el

-Por favor no mueras…por favor no mueras…por favor no mueras- repetía en voz baja y entre sollozos

 **Hola corazones disculpen la tardanza pase tres días sin Internet y bueno no pude publicar antes por esa razón, se que en el cap anterior dije que este seria el ultimo capitulo pero también recuerdo que dije que depende de lo que me iba a extender escribiendo así que bueno resulta que me salio un capitulo mas eso lo que pasa cuando no tienes internet por tanto tiempo jajaja bueno el próximo cap si es el final y también lo escribí y lo publique de una vez..espero les haya gustado este un abrazo y saludos :D**


	16. Reencuentro

En la base de la resistencia la general Organa se encontraba en la sala de operaciones reunida con otros altos mandos de la resistencia cuando Poe hizo una sopresiva y alarmante aparicion

-General Organa debo notificarle algo urgente- dijo con un tono de voz alarmante

-Adelante- presto suma atención al piloto

-Se dirige una nave de rescate de la primera orden hacia aca…es solo una pero no sabemos aun cual es su propósito

La general abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa- No puede ser- se preguntaba si era eso lo que habia sentido algunas semanas atrás…ese extraño presentimiento- preparense todos tenemos que estar en guardia…no podemos confiarnos en nada- ordeno

Todos los miembros de la resistencia comenzaron a organizarse y a preparse para lo que fuese, la general Organa salio de la base para visualizar mejor la nave que se acercaba, varios soldados se ubicaron en diferentes lugares listos para recibir la orden de disparar…Leia estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento, pero aun asi dentro de si comenzó nuevamente a sentir lo mismo de antes…esa sensación le era familiar…y generaba en ella algo extraño…que de cierto modo ella sabia que era

La nave aterrizo por completo, todos los soldados estaban listos esperando la orden de la general , la rampa de la nave descendió lentamente dejando salir una pequeña nube de aire blancuzca que no dejaba divisar bien dentro de esta…hasta que finalmente y ante la mirada impresionada de muchos el caballero hizo su aparición, los soldados seguían a la expectativa esperando palabra de Leia pero esta solo se quedo inmóvil observando al muchacho.

-¿General?...estamos esperando la orden- Poe que estaba a un lado de ella intentaba hacer que volviera en si

Kylo bajaba despacio por la rampa, la general Organa levanto su mano, en señal de comenzar una orden pero se percato de algo y en su lugar solo dijo

-¡Esperen!- entrecerró sus ojos visualizando mejor que era

Kylo descendía la rampa con el cuerpo de Myrus en sus brazos, todos lo miraron sorprendido, Poe entrecerró sus ojos para observar mejor a quien traía en brazos y para su impresión era alguien a quien perfectamente conocía

-¿Myrus?...¡Myrus!...ERES UN MALDITO ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO?- Apunto a Kylo amenazante con su blaster

-El no le ha hecho nada…- hablo su superior con tranquilidad interrumpiendo el ataque de ira de Poe- observa muy bien, mira con detenimiento…no parece alguien con intenciones de conquistar o destruir este planeta

Poe fijo su mirada nuevamente al objetivo la expresión de Kylo era triste y afligida… tenia los ojos hinchados producto del llanto, se veía completamente vulnerable, no había aires de soberbia o arrogancia ...de hecho se estaba dejando mostrar tal como era…como un simple humano…Leia se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kylo bajo la mirada de desaprobación del piloto, aunque no se atrevía a desafiarla ella sabia lo que hacia después de todo era su superior…Leia miro a su hijo directamente a los ojos de una manera compasiva e inocente parecía estar viendo nuevamente a el pequeño niño que soñaba con ser un gran Jedi

Kylo con un tono de voz lleno de sentimiento y suplica le dijo- ayudame por favor- paso de ver a su madre al cuerpo de Myrus

La general volteo ordenando con una seña de que bajaran las armas

-Traigan rápido una capsula medica- volvió a ordenar a sus soldados, que en efecto algunas personas del equipo medico llegaron rápidamente con una capsula en la cual Kylo deposito el cuerpo de la joven llevándosela lejos de el

Kylo vio como desaparecía la chica de su vista hasta entrar dentro de la base, su madre solo lo miraba atenta aun no podía creer que tenia a su hijo nuevamente frente a ella…el caballero dejo de ver en dirección a la chica para mirar otra vez a su madre, por un momento hubo un silencio entre ambos, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos, el joven no sabia que decir, la expresión de la madre estaba llena de esperanza e ilusión, como si acabaran de regalarle la cosa que mas quería en el mundo…Kylo rompió el silencio

-Yo…- era difícil para el dirigirse a ella después de tanto tiempo y sobretodo después de lo que había hecho- yo se que no merezco tu perdón y aceptare completamente el castigo que me impongan por mi comportamiento, asumiré la consecuencias de mis actos…pero por favor no dejen que ella muera

-Hijo...-dijo casi en un susurro mientras lo miraba de manera compasiva esa forma de verlo era algo que Kylo no veía desde hace mucho lo que lo hacia sentir algo extraño- esa chica parece importante para ti

-Lo es…así que por favor no lo hagan por mi…ya se que soy una escoria y merezco lo peor del mundo…pero al menos háganlo por ella- seguía con un tono suplicante

-Descuida esta en buenas manos- dijo con confianza y seguridad

Después de un segundo de silencio…Leia se acerco un poco mas a su hijo mientras sonreía gentilmente sin quitarle la mirada de encima y de un momento a otro lo abrazo atrayendolo hacia a ella con mucha fuerza como si no quisiera que nadie se lo arrebatara, Kylo quedo impresionado ante tal acto, ¿ella lo estaba abrazando?, después de todo lo que había hecho, ¿lo recibía de esta manera, como si nada hubiese pasado?

-Hijo…me alegra tanto de que hayas vuelto- algunas lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la general en tanto seguía abrazando con vehemencia a su hijo

Kylo estaba estupefacto no sabia como reaccionar, pero luego de mucho pudo sentir nuevamente el abrazo amoroso, cálido y reconfortante de su madre, de hecho era lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento, el caballero termino correspondiendo el abrazo también pasando sus manos alrededor de esta acurrucandola en su pecho, ambos cerraron los ojos por un segundo estaban disfrutando el momento algo que no pesaban que volvería a suceder…

-Madre…yo no no merezco esto y lo sabes- Kylo rompió el silencio entre ambos

-Ben...si alguien esta arrepentida de no haber sido una buena madre he sido yo…tu eres una persona maravillosa con un increíble potencial…sin embargo nunca estuve ahí cuando mas me necesitabas, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento por eso hijo- Leia decía cada una de las palabras cargada de mucho sentimiento-perdóname

-Madre…- Kylo abrazo con mas fuerza a su madre- todos hemos fallado -se separo de ella por un momento coloco su mano debajo del mentón de su madre y levanto su cabeza levemente- pero no significa que no podamos volver a comenzar- le dio una sutil sonrisa y comenzo a secar el camino de lagrimas que tenia la general en su rostro

-Quiero que sepas Ben, que siempre seras mi hijo, y que siempre te voy a amar, infinitamente y no quiero que jamas lo dudes ni por un segundo- sus palabras estaban llenas de amor y sinceridad

-No lo haré…ya no…-dijo el caballero con gran tranquilidad

Pasaron varias semanas luego de la sorpresiva aparición del caballero de Ren en la resistencia aunque había podido reestabecer la relación con su madre aun algunos miembros le guardaban cierta desconfianza o miedo, por lo que inicialmente le costaba un poco relacionarse con ellos, sin embargo a medida que pasaba el tiempo eso iría cambiando , la llegada de Kylo ahora conocido nuevamente como Ben, había sido una pieza muy significativa para la resistencia puesto que este se encargo de proporcionar información importante sobre la primera orden ademas de ponerse a la completa disposición para la batalla. Aun así el joven en todo ese tiempo no se había olvidado de algo muy importante

Ben entro a una habitación de cuidados médicos y se apoyo del marco de la entrada sonriente

-Casi me matas del susto ¿lo sabias?- dijo con un tono gracioso

-¿Cuantas veces piensas decirme eso?- Myrus dejo de mirar el contenido de un libro que estaba leyendo antes de que el joven entrara, lo cerro, lo puso a un lado y dio unas palmaditas al borde de la cama

-La veces que sean necesarias- se acerco hasta la chica y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella

-No puedo esperar hasta que ya pueda levantarme de aquí , si no fueran por las visitas y los libros me moriría del aburrimiento- puso cara de fastidio

-Ten paciencia…todo a su debido tiempo- paso su brazo por la espalda de la chica y la atrajo a el, ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del joven

-¿Es en serio? ¿Me lo dices tu?- se rió un poco ante el comentario y luego agrego seriamente- ¿como van las cosas con tu madre?

\- Pues..muy bien de hecho, intentando arreglar todo, ya sabes...como una personita me dijo una vez aprendiendo de mis heridas y cicatrices para no cometer el mismo error- la miro con cierta picardia

-Bueno esa personita al parecer sabia lo que decía- bromeo un poco

-Si, aunque a veces era algo molesta- agrego gracioso

-¡Oye!- le dio un golpecito en el pecho a Ben, mientras reía

Ben rió también ante la reacción de la chica, luego la miro fijamente, ella también levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de el, guardaron silencio por un instante hasta que el joven acabo con el silencio

-¿Me amas?- pregunto directo

-Mmm…no lo se- Fingió la joven un poco divertida- ¿tu me amas?

-Por su puesto que si- afirmo con mucha seguridad mientras se acercaba a los labios de la joven

-Entonces yo también- terminaron con la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus rostros dándose un muy apasionado beso…La general estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación pero se detuvo cuando vio la escena por lo que se regreso en silencio, decidió dejar que vivieran el momento jamas había visto a su hijo tan feliz, Poe que venia con algunos libros nuevos para Myrus fue detenido por su superior

-¿A donde crees que vas?…ven aquí, tu no tienes nada que hacer ahí dentro- ordeno por lo bajo

-Pero general estos libr- fue interrumpido

-Ssshhh- hizo una seña de silencio con su dedo- baja la voz…esos libros nada, luego se los llevas…por ahora dejala tranquila y ve a hacer algo – le daba empujoncitos a Poe

-Pero es mi intervalo libre general-decia intentado sujetar bien los libros que se tambaleaban por los empujoncitos de la general

-Bueno entonces ve a conquistar chicas en otros planetas o yo que se…pero no te quiero aquí – ordenaba a empujones mostrando una sonrisa picara en su rostro hasta desaparecer ambos por el pasillo

Los jóvenes seguían con una sesión intensa de besos, por un momento Ben se separo y comenzó a contemplar a Myrus ella le sonrió ampliamente, luego de haber pasado por tantas cosas, problemas, peligros y demás…finalmente ambos después de toda esa aventura podían sentir que estaban en paz

 **Y bueno aquí tienen finalmente el ultimo capitulo, vaya que disfrute escribiendo esta historia y realmente agradezco mucho a todas las personas que la siguieron hasta este punto, significa mucho para mi que tomen en cuenta las cosas que hago con bastante dedicación y esfuerzo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus visitas y sus favoritos esas fueron una de las cosas que me motivaron a continuar este fanfic y..en fin espero leerlos en mi próxima historia les deseo a todos una vida maravillosa de muchos éxitos y buenos proyectos...en fin un beso y un fuerte abrazo para todos :D**


End file.
